Huge Changes Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: Join Zarbon, Morgan 'OC' and their family and friends as Frieza tries to conquer the afterlife, Zarbon and family visit his dad 'OC' on Zarbon's home planet which he hasn't seen in many years, a possessed human-sized clay-figured Golem goes crazy, and Zarbon goes to rescue Morgan from the Iran's mad figurehead president, and he goes to rescue his children from an Israeli prison!
1. Chapter 1

_**Freezer's Mass Rally**_

Freezer was in the afterlife, well in the demon dimension anyways, he sat in bed. "That does it! I want to conquer the world, in addition to the universe! Oh wait I'm dead!" There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" he got the door, it turned out to be his old flame Lilith, "Lilly what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I left my lover." She said.

"Why in the world have you come back? Get the hell away from me!" Freezer said.

"Look sorry I cheated on you, but I'm a succubus I'm supposed to have trouble keeping my legs opened." She said looking at him innocently.

"Well that is no excuse." Freezer said crossing his arms.

"Hey you cheated on me too. Besides we're more like partners in crime anyways than lovers." She said.

"Ok so you have a point there. Come on in and have a seat." Freezer said.

"So how have the last 10 years been for you?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"You mean 15 years?" Freezer asked.

"Has it been that long?" Lilith asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I can worry about now is taking over the world and the universe!" Freezer said with a stern look on his face.

"Yah that won't work out very well," Lilith said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Freezer asked getting short with her.

"Because you're dead,"

"Oh that's right."

"That doesn't mean that you can't take over the demon dimension and the spirit world." Lilith said smiling.

Freezer was now smiling too, then he had a feeling of anxiety come over her, "Lilith I can't believe I'm going to say this, but that is the most brilliant idea I've heard in years! Come here!" He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"Freezer we're just friends remember?" Lilith assured him.

"Oh sorry and when I take over the demon dimension I will also take over the spirit world and I'll rule it and I will make you second in command!" Freezer said.

"I like the idea! I say we start right now!" Lilith said.

Freezer and Lilith were out on the streets yelling for support from the demons. "Come here and support Freezer and Lilith taking over the spirit world and the demon dimension!" However, the demons ignored him, "Why the hell won't anyone support me?"

"Because you don't have the looks or the charisma I'm afraid." Lilith said tactlessly.

"Well damn it anyways! Give me a piece of paper." Freezer said.

"Ok here," Lilith said giving Freezer a pad of paper.

Freezer rolled his eyes, "Boy that was quick." He started writing on the paper and starting speaking aloud so that he did not make any mistakes, "If you want to help take over the demon dimension and the spirit reclaim then come to this residence, Lilith's house."

Meanwhile back in the physical world, Isabel who was Zarbon's daughter was sitting out on the grass in Zarbon's backyard. She sat next to her God boyfriend Krishna, who happened to know her since she was little, he used to come and transform into animals for her to entertain her. Now they were going study and Zarbon did not know it was him.

"So now that I'm going out with you, I would like to know what your other plans are for the future." Krishna said.

"Oh Krishna that isn't very important right now," Issy said.

"Yes it is, I want to know if you want kids with me or not." He said.

Issy glared at Krishna, "I don't want kids with you; I don't want to be producing demy god children, that's not just not right." She said.

"I wouldn't make a terrible father." He said, although he was quite immature for a god.

"That's not what concerns me." Issy said.

"Well then what is it then?" Krishna asked.

"Just don't worry about having kids right now, besides I have two daughters that live with their father." Issy said. She just got through with a divorce from a fellow solder she met over in Afghanistan, she was too irresponsible to take care of the kids, so custody went to the father.

"Is the divorce finalized yet?" Krishna asked.

"Yes it is." Issy said rolling her eyes.

"Yes! Now we can get married!" Krishna said excitedly.

"What? I don't want to marry you!" Issy said getting mad.

"But Isabel we're best friends in the entire world." Krishna said.

"Just because you're friends doesn't mean that you're right for each other." Issy said.

"Well that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I mean I'm your boyfriend right?" Krishna asked.

"Yes," Issy said.

"Well then if I want to marry you, then you should say yes." Krishna said.

"I don't mind being your girlfriend; it's just well I'm not ready to get married again." Issy said.

Just then Zarbon called out, "Isabel!"

"Oh no daddy is coming! Disguise yourself now!" Issy said.

Krishna saluted Issy, "Yes madam!" he then changed from turquoise to the color dark brown, "Do I look Indian enough?" He asked.

"Yes good job!" Issy said.

"Hello Isabel!" Zarbon walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey dad!" She kissed him on the cheek.

****"Hello Kris how are you doing?" Zarbon asked thinking that Krishna was one of those annoying earthlings.

"I'm doing fine sir, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," he then ran away.

Zarbon raised an eyebrow, "I swear Issy your new boyfriend is so strange. So where did you two meet anyways?"

"Well it's a long story, but we met somewhere in the army. He contacted me not long after I got a divorce from Ishwar." Issy said. Ishwar was of course of Indian decent.

"Has he been treating you right at least?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course he has daddy. Why would I be with him if he hasn't been?" Issy smiled uncomfortably.

"Good point. But no offence but I just think that Kris is a very strange character." Zarbon said.

"Well he can be obnoxious sometimes, but he's really sweet and he loves all forms of life on earth." Issy said.

"Well that's nice dear." He kissed her on the head, "I have to go to work now, see you later alligator," Zarbon then walked away.

"Bye daddy!"

Krishna walked over to Issy, "So does he suspect a thing?" Krishna asked changing back to his turquoise colored skin.

"Not a thing," They both snickered.

"Now about us having kids and getting married…" Issy interrupted Krishna.

'Can we talk about this some other time, this conversation is boring me." She said.

Meanwhile at Morgan's house, Morgan was in the garden planting some more flowers, with Stalin's ghost standing behind her. She was Zarbon's ex girlfriend, who brought Zarbon to life and had two children with him; she was a sorceress, which is probably why she could talk to Stalin's ghost anyways.

"Ok how much do I water the flowers?" She asked. Stalin suggested to her a long time ago to plant some flowers, he loved flowers and although everyone except for Morgan and her children hated Stalin's guts, Stalin was an important ally to Morgan and her friends, in some cases anyways, but not always.

"Ok start watering now," He said in his thick Georgian accent.

"Oh I love being a sorceress," She started watering the flowers.

"Wait for it. Wait for it. Stop!" Morgan put the bucket down, "That should be good enough I think." Stalin said.

"Thanks for helping me with my garden old friend." She said.

"Oh it's nothing really." He said blushing, after all, he was her boyfriend and she dumped Zarbon for Stalin, which was a stupid mistake probably.

All the sudden, Tre, Morgan's stupid black friend came running into the garden, "Guys! Guys!" He did not watch where he was going and ran onto the flowers.

"**Tre you just ran over my new flowers!" Morgan said pissed off. **

"Oh sorry." He said.

"Sorry? You killed them!" Stalin started crying, like I said earlier, he loved flowers and hated to see them get stepped on by certain morons.

Tre rolled his eyes, "Oh grow up! Anyways Morgan, look what I got!" He took two ticks out.

"What's it for?" Morgan asked.

"Tickets to see Hanna Montana!" Tre said he was a fan of Disney, even of the girl shows considering that he loved to look at young girls such as Miely Cyrus.

"Now you know that I don't like Hanna Montana." Morgan said.

"Oh they're not for you!" Tre said.

"Well then who might I ask is going with you?" Morgan asked about to snicker.

All the sudden out of nowhere, Jada Banks, Tre's best friend and Morgan's friend from childhood came running over to them. "Guys, guys!" He like Tre had his clumsy moments too, then knocked Tre down by accident and they both fell onto the flowers.

"God Jada will you watch where you are going?" Tre asked annoyed.

"Sorry, did you hear that Tre and I are going to the Hanna Montana concert?" Jada asked Morgan.

"Yes I heard… Wait a minute, time out! You're going with Tre?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Jada said.

"Aren't you guys a little bit old for Hanna Montana?" Morgan asked.

"Yes but it was Tre's idea not mine, I'm just going along so he can have some company." Jada said.

Morgan then sighted, "Nice really nice, ok I say we change the subject, I'm going inside to watch some TV. Come on Joey!" Morgan said.

"Coming Morgan! See yah, flower killers!" Stalin yelled at them as he walked inside.

"Wait for us we want to watch TV with you!" They both ran into the house.

Meanwhile in the demon dimension, there were a few people at Freezer's rally, but there were no demons present just human entities. Four of them actually. Freezer could not have been more disappointed, "This is all who showed up? A bunch of human entities? This is pathetic!"

All the human entities just looked at him, "Oh well thank you for coming gentlemen. I want you all to stand up and introduce yourselves. I'll start, I'm Freezer, the worst tyrant in the universe and I'm very proud of my title too! I want to take over the world!" Freezer laughed while there was complete silence and all that can be heard were crickets in the background, "Ok now it's someone else's turn." He said.

All the sudden someone stood up, "I'll go first! I'm Saddam Hussien! Ex-Iraqi president!" He said.

Another person stood up, "I'm Aurangzeb, Evil Moghul ruler killed my own brothers and ruled all of India with terror!" he said.

Freezer recognized them, ever since he was trapped in the demon dimension; he made friends with Saddam and Aurangzeb, "It's good to see yah! But who are the rest of you losers?" Freezer asked.

All the sudden another person stood up, "I'm Vlad Tepes, AKA Vlad the Impaler! Evil Romanian prince and the original Dracula!" he said.

"And what do you like to do for fun?" Freezer asked.

"Well I like to impale people of course!" Vlad got a sharpened stick out and tried to impale Freezer.

"Will you point that thing somewhere else? Ok moving on! And who are you?" Freezer said pointing to a blond young man with curly hair.

"I am Caligula! Evil Roman Emperor!" He said.

"And what do you like to do for fun?" Freezer asked.

"Well nothing personal but I like to rape girls and I'm a necrophilia." He said giggling nervously.

"In other words?" Freezer asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like to have sex with dead bodies!"

Everyone then said, "Oh yuck!"

"That is disgusting! However, anyways we're not here to discuss what we like and don't like to do. I'm planning on taking over the spirit kingdom and the demon dimension together! Therefore, I need some help doing it! Who is with me?" Freezer asked.

"That depends what do you want us to do exactly?" Saddam asked.

"I just told you! We're going to take over the demon dimension and the spirit world!" Freezer said.

**Aurangzeb then sighed, "No I think what Saddam is asking is how are we going to do it. Like do you have a military tactic or what?" **

"Oh I was thinking that we would brainwash the demons into overthrowing the leader of the demon dimension!" Freezer said with joy.

"But the demon dimension doesn't have a leader." Caligula said.

"Ok then, just persuade the demons that they need a leader who will satisfy them. We're going to first off get the attention of every demon out in the open and then we'll manipulate them into doing my biding." Freezer said.

"Oh yah and what's in it for us?" Saddam asked.

"If we succeed taking over the demon dimension then all of you can have all the succubus that you could possibly dream of!" Freezer said.

"Are they that good in bed?" Vlad asked.

"Yes they are that good in bed!" Freezer said.

"Well in that case it's a deal!" They all walked over to Freezer and shook his hand.

Freezer then thought, "Wow what a bunch of losers! I can't wait until they help me take over the demon dimension and the spirit world! Then I will rule both reclaims!" Freezer said laughing in his head.

Meanwhile at home, Morgan, Stalin, Tre and Jada were watching the TV.

The newscaster came on, "Attention Hanna Montana fans! The Hanna Montana concert has been canceled due to the fact that Hanna Montana has officially quit the music business!" he said.

Tre turned to Jada, "Did you hear that Jada! No more Hanna Montana!" Tre started crying.

The TV Announcer then laughed, "Just kidding! No the real reason why it's canceled is because of bad weather!"

"Well shit I want a refund then!" Tre said.

"Yes I don't have to go to that stupid concert!" Jada said.

Tre started frowning, "Stupid what is so stupid about Hanna Montana? I want to kick your ass for saying such things Jada! I'll kick your ass good! I'm black after all!" Tre clinched his fists.

"Tre stop it you're overreacting." Jada said.

"Ok cut it out you two, so the concert is canceled, you can always get a refund." Morgan said

"Where?" Tre asked.

"Simple go to the box office and get your money back." Morgan said.

"Will they really give you your money back?" Tre asked.

"Yes they will, unless you get caught with drugs like my sister was caught with alcohol at the Dave Mathews concert when I was just a teenager." Morgan said.

"Come on Jada! We have a mission to go on!" Tre said.

"What? I won't go with you Tre!" Jada said.

"Too bad! We're going and Jada is driving us there!" Tre said.

"Why don't you have a driver's license?" Jada asked.

"Does it matter?" Tre asked.

"I guess not, ok I give in I'll drive you downtown to get your money back!" Jada said.

"Yes thank you buddy! Let's go! Bye guys!" Tre and Jada walked out of the house.

"Bye guys! Boy it's a blessing in disguise that Hanna Montana isn't playing after all." Morgan said.

"Hanna Montana sucks anyways," Stalin said flipping the channel.

"Yah tell me about it, wait where did Lou go I want to cuddle with him." Morgan said.

Meanwhile in the backyard Lou, the Chihuahua was digging a place where the flowers Morgan planted were and he was burring a bone.

Zarbon got home later on, while in the backyard Issy and Krishna were lying on each other looking up at the clouds.

"Oh my God, my dad is home Krishna! Assume disguise!" Issy said Krishna's skin turned brown again.

"Hello again guys!" Zarbon yelled from on the porch, then the doorbell rang, "I'll go get it, I'll be right back!" Zarbon walked back into the house.

"Can I turn to turquoise again?" Krishna asked.

"Not yet," Issy said.

"Isabel you have a visitor!" Zarbon yelled.

"Who?" she asked.

"**Hello Issy," it was Ishwar, her ex husband and father of her two daughters. **

"Ishwar what in the world are you doing here?" she asked.

Krishna's eyes grew wide, "Who the hell is Ishwar again?"

"My ex husband, Ishwar didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Issy asked.

"Yes but I couldn't stay away from you." He said.

"Kris we have to talk in private." Issy said.

"Ok let's go Issy," Krishna was about to walk away, but noticed that Isabel was moving.

"I was talking about Ishwar and I. We need to talk alone." Issy said.

"Suit yourself; I'll just walk away then." Krishna said walking away.

"Just go inside the house ok?" Issy asked, Krishna walked into the house all right, but he looked out the window to spy on both of them.

"Wait didn't I tell you that the only reason that you can come over here is if you bring the kids over here?" Issy asked.

"I know but I have a confession to make, I'm still in love with you." Ishwar said.

"What? I'm way over you," Issy said.

"We'll see about that," Ishwar grabbed Issy and kissed her on the lips while Krishna watched helplessly.

**In the demon dimension there was a stand with flags behind podium. The flags have red tritons on them. All the demons were in the stadium. Meanwhile in the back, Lilith was getting Freezer ready for the big moment. **

"Freezer you look amazing." Lilith said.

"Oh I look stupid!" Freezer came out of the dark dressed up like Hitler and he grew a purple mustache. "Where in the world did you find these cloths?" Freezer asked.

"I went shopping?" Lilith asked.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the spirit reclaim, Hitler was in his room looking for his uniform.

"Hey what happened to my uniform?" He asked frustrated.

Back to the demon dimension, "Why did I bother to ask? Aren't you glad that I grew a mustache, so that nobody would recognize me?" Freezer asked.

"Shave it a little bit," Lilith said.

"Like this?" Freezer shaved his mustache to when it looked like Hitler's mustache.

"Perfect. You look pure evil!" Lilith said.

Freezer looked into the mirror, "I do don't I?" He giggled evilly, "Now let's rock and roll!" he said. He walked up to the curtains, "Now go and present me!" he said.

"My pleasure!" She walked out in front of the podium, "Demons and demons! Presenting the vilest creature in the universe... Freezer the tyrant!"

Freezer came out from behind the curtains and went up to the podium. "Hello my fellow demons! I know what you're thinking, that I look….." Freezer said.

"He sure does look good!" One of the demons said.

"Thank you very much! However, really I couldn't accept your complements! Now let's get down to business! Isn't it somewhat weird that God doesn't like demons! I mean has he ever personally visited any of you! And told you that you're doing a good job?" Freezer said.

"No!" The demons all yelled.

"Well the point is that God doesn't care about either one of you! Therefore, I say we get vengeance on God! First off, you need a leader to tell you what is right from wrong. But wouldn't it be wonderful if you could co-exist with spirits?" Freezer said.

"Well they're ok, but we….." Freezer interrupted the demon.

"The answer of course is yes! After all, wouldn't it be wonderful if God bought the spirits and demons together? Well I hate to tell you this, but spirits get much more luxury than Demons do!" Freezer said.

"No it's not true!" A demon said.

"I'm afraid it's true, for I am a spirit from the spirit world myself, I know I don't look human, but that's because I'm an entity of an alien from outer space! However, like I said, we can take over the spirit dimension and make sure that they serve us instead! Who's with me on the idea of enslaving the spirits! Yes are you with me?" Freezer said.

"Yes Freezer! Hail Lord Freezer! Hail Lord Freezer!" the demons all said.

"Now boys!" Freezer yelled.

All the sudden Saddam, Aurangzeb, Caligula and Vlad Tepes turn into balls of light and they throw pamphlets down at the demons. "Here is the information about how we're going to conquer the spirit reclaim! We conquer at dawn!" Freezer said.

The demons all yelled, "Hail to Lord Freezer, Lord of the Demon Dimension!"

"It's working Lilith! It's working!" Freezer said.

"I can't wait to take over the spirit world!" Lilith said.

Meanwhile in the physical world, Tre and Jada were at the box office and they banged on the window.

**The ticket person opened the window up, "May I help you gentlemen?" She asked. **

"Yes you may, could you give me my money back?" Tre asked.

"Oh for what?" She asked.

"For the Hanna Montana concert!" Tre said.

"Oh Hanna Montana only canceled for the night." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tre asked.

"Meaning that she'll still be in town, but I'm afraid that she won't be performing until the tenth of August." The person said.

"In other words?" Tre asked.

"Keep your tickets, oh here I'll trade them in for new ones." She said.

"Are we going to have to buy them again?" Tre asked.

The ticket person looked at them, "No here," She grabbed the tickets from Tre and gave him two new ones, "Here you go now get out!" She shut the windows.

"Yes we're going after all!" Tre said jumping up and down excited.

"No God no!" Jada said.

Back at Zarbon's house, Ishwar was still kissing Isabel, while poor Krishna was just watching all shocked.

Issy pushed away, "Ishwar do you mind? I need to think about what just happened."

"Well I just kissed you for starters." Ishwar said.

"Oh God but what about Kris?" Issy asked.

"Oh him, don't mind him we won't tell him what goes on between us." Ishwar said.

"But Ishwar, he's my boyfriend and I have to be considerate of his feelings too." Issy said.

"I know that, but oh how you play with my feelings." Ishwar said.

"Ok fine if I kiss you again then will you shut up? Will there be any closure?" Issy asked.

"Of course there will be." Ishwar said.

"Ok then pucker them up," She grabbed him and she kissed him on the lips again.

Krishna looked at them kissing, "Excuse me Zarbon sir, but I need to go now."

Zarbon looked up from reading the paper, "Aren't you going to stay for tea?" He asked.

"No I'm not," Krishna ran out of the house crying.

**"**What in the world is the matter with him?" He went back to reading the paper.

Meanwhile at home, Morgan was laying her head in Stalin's lap and he stroked her hair.

"Oh boy I'm so board, what do you want to do?" Morgan said.

"Just sit here and do nothing," Stalin said, Morgan put her head up and they stared at each other.

"Ok then sure," Morgan said about to kiss Stalin.

All the sudden, Kirov Stalin's best spirit friend appeared out of nowhere, "Guys!" he yelled.

Stalin was now pissed off, Kirov that moron ruined the moment, "Oh we were about to kiss!" he said.

"We have more important things to worry about!" Kirov yelled.

"**Yah Kirov what are you doing here?" Morgan asked. **

"There is a rumor going around that Freezer has taken over the Demon Dimension! And that the spirit world is next!" Kirov yelled panicked.

"Do you really believe such things?" Morgan asked.

"It's the truth!" Kirov said.

"Ok let us know more, now go away we're having a moment here." Morgan said.

"Ok fine don't say that I didn't warn you!" Kirov then vanished.

"**Now where were we?" Stalin asked. **"**Oh yes!" They kissed on the lips. **

In the demon dimension, Freezer was in bed with Lilith, Saddam, Aurangzeb, Vlad Tepes and Caligula were having sex with many succubi.

"I can't believe that I'm the lord of the demon dimension! This is so amazing!" Freezer said.

"I can't believe it either! Just think tomorrow you'll be lord of the demon dimension and the spirit world." Lilith said.

"Yes it will be mine!" He started laughing evilly and everyone else joined in, they went on for a long time, "Ok we can stop laughing evilly now!"

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Freezer Lord of the Spirit Kingdom**

All over the place, demons were marching around the spirit kingdom and taking over the spirits. They had them locked in cages and took some of them back to the demon dimension.

Freezer was riding a chariot dressed up like a chariot racer, "Ha! I am the new Hannibal of the afterlife!" Yelling with joy then laughing.

Meanwhile at ECDCA better known as that stupid, retarded communist club in the spirit reclaim where the dead communists hanged out, Kirov was running down the aisle and went up to Mao.

"What's wrong Kirov?" Mao asked.

"Freezer is taking over spirit world! And he's taken Sarah!" Kirov said. Now Sarah was Kirov's girlfriend, also the one who brought Freezer to life, Freezer ended up killing her, she was Freezer's ex, and now was a mistress of Kirov.

"I thought that you weren't going out with Sarah anymore." Mao said.

"I'm not but she's still my friend!" Kirov said, oh yah they usually dated on and off too.

"So this is some kind of joke?" Mao asked agitated.

"I have it all on video tape!" Kirov said as he put the tape into the tape player, and it showed Freezer taking over the spirit kingdom.

"You're right we need help and quick!" Mao said.

Well meanwhile, in the physical world, days later, Isabel had Ishwar over at the house and were making out on the couch. "God Ishwar you are a better kisser than Krishna!" Issy said.

"Krishna?" Ishwar asked.

"I mean Kris." She said quickly lying.

"Isn't that the loser that you're dating?" Ishwar asked.

"Why yes it is," She kissed him even more.

Krishna was peeking in the other room, looking at them all angry, he turned bright red, "God what a bitch! She's kissing Ishwar behind my back! I'm going to teach her a lesson one of these days! But for now she's just on my list of top cheaters in the world!" He then gave up earlier then he thought he would, and stormed out of the room unseen.

Zarbon in the meantime came into the house, "Isabel, I'm home from playing golf!" He then saw her kissing Ishwar on the couch, "Oh perhaps it's a bad time," He said.

"Daddy what are you doing home so early?" Issy asked.

"Issy can we talk in private for a little while?" Zarbon asked.

"Ok go wait in my old room Ishwar." She said.

"No problem Isabel," He kissed her on the lips and walked upstairs.

"So what is it daddy?" Issy asked.

"Sit down Isabel," he sat down on the couch with her.

"But I'm already on the couch." She said.

"Oh sorry my bad. No offence Issy but don't you have a boyfriend already?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah but he's just not my favorite person right now." She said.

"That's not the point; the point is that you're kissing another man!" Zarbon said getting short with her.

"**So what? All that matters is that I'm happy right?" Issy said. **

****"Issy, god if that's one of your traits that you inherited from me it's that you're completely selfish. I'm just saying that you're going to get caught and when you do it isn't going to be a pretty picture." Zarbon said.

"**I don't care Kris is such a loser anyways." She said. **

"Then why are you with him?" Zarbon asked.

"**I was on the rebound," she said. **

****"Isabel you remind me of when I was younger, though I'm still young in alien years. But I only got with your mother so I could mate." Zarbon lied, sort of.

"**I thought you got with mom because you loved her." Issy said. **

Zarbon blushed a little bit, "I did love her, but not anymore. We're just friends for now." He said nervously.

"So why did you and mom break up anyways?" Issy asked to be a smartass.

"You know why." Zarbon said glaring at her.

"Yah but I think it sounds funnier coming from you." Issy then laughed.

Zarbon then gave her the evil eye,** "**Very funny. Ok fine I'll tell you again. Your mum and I were doing just fine, and then we started seeing other people behind our backs." Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"**You with Roger and her with Joey?" Issy asked. **

"Yes exactly. But for some reason when she went after Stalin or Joey as you call him, it hurt me so much." Zarbon said.

"But daddy you were lovers with Roger! I don't see how you could let yourself be hurt by mom having sex with an entity." Issy said.

"It's not the fact that she had sex with him that bothers me! It's the fact that she loves him more emotionally then she ever loved me! God damn it Morgan!  
Now he got so pissed off that he picked up the hand signal and was about to throw it but Isabel snatched it from him.

"Daddy please don't throw the hand signal like you did the last time you could hurt someone!" Issy said.

"Oh you're right, anyways what I'm trying to say is don't cheat on your boyfriend. I know it's none of my business, but you are going to hurt many people including yourself. Now I will discuss this no more unless you need my help later on." Zarbon said.

"I won't need your help daddy!" Issy said.

"Fine suit yourself," Zarbon then walked out of the room.

"Oh Ishwar!" Issy giggled and ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the spirit world Morgan and Stalin were walking towards the afterlife Kremlin, it was possible to get into the spirit world if you were alive, Morgan simply just opened the dimension with her sorceress powers and went into the tunnel.

"I can't believe that you somehow managed to talk me into visiting Kirov." Stalin said with a annoyed look on his face.

"You know the rules Joey you can't be totally earthbound because you're a spirit now." Morgan said.

"I'm not earthbound. I visit the spirit world too." Stalin said.

"I know that you do. I figured that the poor guy seemed so worried about Freezer conquering the spirit world, all because he heard rumors about Freezer conquering the demon dimension. Do you think that the rumors are true at all?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know if they are or not come to think of it." Stalin said.

"But you're a spirit you're like supposed to know everything!" Morgan said.

"Well not exactly everything." Stalin said. All the sudden someone grabbed Morgan without Stalin noticing, "So Morgan what do you want to do when we get to…" He looked behind him but nobody was there. "Morgan, Morgan where are you! I don't want you wondering off like that, the spirit world is a very dangerous place!" Then someone grabbed Stalin as well.

Hours later, at ECDCA, Morgan and Stalin were in chairs tied back to back. "Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Morgan said.

"Me either, get me out of this mother fucken chair, now or else you'll be in big trouble!" Stalin said.

"All though it's always been a fantasy of mine," Morgan said sarcastically and then laughing.

"That's not very funny Morgan!" Stalin said.

Morgan then hardened her face up, "Who's in charge here?" She demanded.

"I am!" A short man immerged out of the shadows. He's was 5'2 at least, balding and he had a beard, and dressed up in a business suit.

"OH MY GOD! LENIN!" Morgan and Stalin yelled at the same time.

"Oh what did I do now?" Morgan said wondering if it was another karma effect.

"Well, well if it isn't my old comrade Stalin, and who are you?" Lenin asked pointing to Morgan.

"Oh this is my mistress Morgan. She was also my wife Nadya in a past life." Stalin said lifting his eyebrows up, and smiling.

"Oh here we go with the past life crap again. Yah he thinks I was." Morgan said trying modestly to hide the fact that he was even with him in a past life in a different body.

"Actually I'm pretty sure of it, because I looked on the computer and it said so…" Stalin said.

"Quiet you two thugs!" Lenin shouted annoyed with Morgan and Stalin bickering at one another.

"Hey I'm a nice girl, I don't kill anyone, I am here to love!" Morgan said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You two are probably are wondering why you're all tied up are you not?" Lenin asked.

"Actually Mr. Lenin sir, we were wondering why you tied us up." Morgan said.

"One your lover sucks at making socialism happen around the world! Two you're Stalin's mistress and eye candy!" Lenin said.

"Why thank you I know I'm pretty." Morgan said smiling.

"Morgan could you at least try to be a little more modest?" Stalin asked.

"Hey I'm not a Bolshevik; I can be as vain as I want to me!" Morgan said.

"And three last but not least. I was afraid that Stalin might be working for Freezer!" Lenin said.

"**What not in a million years! He's too much of a loser to me!" Stalin said. **

"Yah me too!" Morgan said.

"You two now have no choice but to join us!" Lenin said.

"All right what exactly is going on here?" Morgan asked.

"We need to stop Freezer from taking over all of the afterlife!" Lenin said.

"What? But I thought that communists were supposed to take over countries and all that other stuff!" Morgan said.

"Freezer isn't a communist, he's an imperialist. And besides I have this!" Lenin then held what appeared to be a long, silver staff with a hammer and sickle on top.

"It's the staff of Communisma!" Stalin said.

"Pardon?" Morgan asked almost as baffled at the people reading this silly story.

"The staff of Communisma! It's staff that was created for emergencies only." Lenin said.

"Like Freezer trying to take over the afterlife?" Morgan asked.

"Yes like that! For whoever has a hold of it can possess magic powers. Mortal or entity." Lenin said rubbing up and down on the staff between his fingers.

"Wow can I touch it?" Morgan asked.

"Absolutely not! No here is the deal we're going to send some people to get rid of Freezer once and for all." Lenin said.

"But he's dead." Morgan said.

"True, but we need to conceal him somehow. We need to stop his forces from invading communist territory!" Lenin said.

"So what I could care less if he takes you commies…" Stalin interrupted Morgan.

"**She'd be happy to help out, wouldn't you Morgan?" Stalin asked in a deeper voice than he usually had. **

"Ok fine I'll only listen to Stalin, just not Lenin!" Morgan said.

"You two can't stop him alone. Morgan you need to get two more of your friends and Stalin get two of your communist comrades and bring them all here! With this magic staff, I'll give you all two new powers each. An element and the power to shape shift into whatever animal I command you guys to shape shift into." Lenin said.

****"Can I be a cat?" Morgan asked.

Now Lenin was starting to get annoyed, "No you can't be a cat! But if you want to fuck me later on, just let me know." Lenin said smiling sleazy.

"Ew, Joey kick Lenin's boney ass for me please!" Morgan said.

"Come on Morgan we need to get some friends just like Lenin said. Don't worry about Lenin being a pervert. We have more important things to worry about!" Stalin said, then Lenin untied them and they started to walk out.

"Bye Morgan!" Lenin said waving his hand to her.

"Shut up you piece of dog shit!" Morgan yelled grabbing onto Stalin's arm as if she wanted to escort him out of the building.

A day later, Isabel was in the park by herself jogging, when she spotted Krishna sitting on a bench all by himself in his Indian form.

**"Oh there's Krishna." She thought, and ran over to him. "Hello Kris!" She said about to hug him, but Krishna was so pissed off that he pushed her to the ground, "What the hell is your problem? You have never been this mean before!" she said shocked. **

"You are my problem!" Krishna yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Issy asked.

"I know that you were kissing Ishwar! And you called me a loser!" Krishna said.

"You were spying on us?" Issy asked.

"That's not the point, you cheated on me! You kissed him behind my back, what am I supposed to say and think? That I'm thrilled about it? Ok I'll say it then! Oh boy Issy I'm so happy that you're cheating on me!" Krishna said looking like he was about to kill her although he could not even harm a spider.

"Sorry Krishna I was just pillow talking him." Issy said scratching the back of her head.

"What the hell does pillow talk even mean?" Krishna said.

"Never mind what it means! I was just saying that stuff to get him to kiss me is all he means nothing to me! I was just trying to confuse him!" Issy said.

"Issy I think that you're the one who is confused! You used me all because you wanted someone to fuck while you were going through a divorce!" Krishna said.

"Well that pretty much sums it up." Issy said.

"Isabella Serena Mustashi! I think that you're the most self-absorbed bitch in the world!" Krishna said.

"Oh yah, well you're the most idiotic person I've ever meet in my life!" Issy said.

"I hate your guts you spineless bitch!" Krishna said.

"Oh yah, well I think you smell funny!" Issy said, they look at each other in the eyes, and then for no apparent reason start making out on the bench. "Oh Krishna for some reason your insults sound so sexy to me!" Issy said.

"I shouldn't even be kissing you right now, but I can't help it I'm in love with you Issy! Damn you're so manipulative!" The silly God said, they continued to kiss on the lips while many people were standing around watching them make out.

Later on in the afterlife, Morgan and Stalin were in the big gymnasium with Mao Zedong, Kirov, and Morgan's friends Tre and Jada.

"Why exactly did you bring us here again Morgan? And why are we helping a bunch of bad guys out?" Jada asked with his arms crossed.

"We're supposed to stop Freezer. And it's the enemy of my enemy is my friend thing." Morgan said.

"Freezer? You mean the all powerful, pure evil galactic tyrant that used to sexually abuse Zarbon?" Jada asked.

"Yep that's the one." Tre said.

'Oh shit! Karma how you mock me!" Jada said.

"Don't worry Jada its good karma not bad karma. Just like that Chinese fortune song!" Tre said.

"Oh you mean the one that goes like this?"Jada said.

Then Jada and Tre did the most annoying dreaded thing, they started singing, and started clapping their hands together, they sang, "Chinese fortune cookie say, good things come on News Years Day! Du du du du du du du du du du! Dong!" Everyone just looked at them funny.

****"We're doomed!" Stalin said.

"Don't worry Jada; I know that we can stop Freezer!" Tre said.

"How?" Jada asked.

"I don't know!" Tre said.

"Shut up you guys Lenin is coming!" Morgan said.

"Lenin? Why him?" Tre asked.

"Because he's going to use the magic staff that he created to give us two sets of powers." Morgan said.

"What are they?" Tre asked.

**"One is an element, and another is the power to shape shift into an animal." Morgan said. **

"Oh no not animals! I hate animals!" Tre said.

Mao then looked at Tre and said, "Tre you are an animal! Now shut up let the man talk!"

Lenin walked into the room and stood in front of everyone, "Now in order to stop Freezer and his minions I'm going to give you guys two sets of powers! They are…" Lenin was interrupted.

"We know already Lenin, the power to shape shift into an animal, and an element!" Tre said.

"Who told you that?" Lenin asked upset.

"Oh Morgan did!" Tre said.

"Ok but I have not yet explained what you'll transform into or what element you will be getting!" Lenin said.

"Get on with it!" Jada said.

"Yah really!" Mao said.

"Ok then, first we'll start with the element! I have one question to ask everyone!" There was a long pause as the music went up in the background, "What is everyone's zodiac sign?" Lenin asked, as the music died down, everyone had a stupefied look on their face.

"Does it really matter?" Kirov asked.

"Yes it does, after all every zodiac sign comes with an element. Like for instance I'm a Taurus, I have the power of earth!" All the sudden he magically shifted the earth up on land and knocked Tre to his feet.

'Wow do that again!" Tre said.

"Just tell me your Zodiacs now!" Lenin said.

"I'm a Taurus too!" Tre said.

"Capricorn!" Mao said.

"Libra!" Morgan said.

"Sagittarius!" Stalin said.

"I think I'm a Pisces." Kirov said.

"I'm a Pisces too!" Jada said.

"Ok then! We'll start with water! Kirov and Jada since you're both water signs I now give you the power to bend water!" Lenin said.

The sudden the hammer and the sickle in the staff started turning and it shot energy out at Kirov and Jada. "Wow I can bend water now!" Jada shouted with joy, he all the sudden shot water out of the palms of his hands and shot it into Tre's face, and Tre was not too happy, "Sorry Tre!" Jada said.

"Now we move onto earth! Mao and Tre I now give you the power to bend earth!" The staff shot out energy at Tre and Mao and now they had the power.

"I want to try it out!" Tre said.

"I'm saving mine for battle." Mao said.

"Here goes nothing!" Tre bended earth under Lenin and Lenin fell down, "Ha that's for earlier!"

"God you're so stupid!" Lenin then got back up, "Now we move onto fire! Stalin you're a fire sign so now I give you the power to bend fire!" Lenin said.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Stalin asked. The staff shot energy out at Stalin. Next second he was shooting fire out of his hands, "Cool! Hey Mao!" he said with a sneaky smile on his face.

"What?" Mao asked.

"You're fired!" Stalin shot fire at Mao's butt.

"OUCH!" Mao yelled.

"Here I'll put the flame out!" Kirov said shooting water out on Tre by accident, "Sorry my aim is bad."

"Now if everyone is going to quit screwing around! I would like to present the element of air! Morgan this is your element! Use it wisely!" The staff shot energy at Morgan.

"Don't worry Tre I'll cool you off!" Morgan shot air from her palms, but it turned into a tornado, and Tre was in the tornado that was spinning around the room.

Lenin slapped his hand on his head, "Now everyone I will tell you what animals you'll shape shift into!"

The Tornado faded away and dropped Tre back into the spot he was standing in,  
"Wait why do we have to transform into animals?" he asked.

"Because between you and me, demons hate animals, they're scared to death of them!" Lenin said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know they just are. So in order to get past Freezer's demon minions you have to shape shift into animals. In addition, with Freezer's spirit minions you use your element powers on them once you get past the demons! Now I shall give you all the animals that you will turn into! Kirov is a wolf! Jada is a bear! Stalin is a tiger! Mao is a dragon! Tre is a hawk! And Morgan is an ermine!"

The staff then shot energy out at all of them, "Question Lenin! What is an ermine?"

"Yah and since when are dragon's real?" Mao asked.

"I'm happy with my animal that I'm going to shape shift into!" Stalin said.

"Why do we have to change into animals?" Tre asked again.

"Quiet all of you! I'll answer all of your questions now! Morgan an ermine is a weasel that changes white in the wintertime. Mao yes dragons do count as existing in the spirit world. Stalin I'm glad that you like your animal that you'll turn into. And Tre yes you don't have a choice if you want to defeat the demons then you have to shape shift into an animals whether you like it or not!" Lenin yelled.

Everyone started talking at once and Lenin fell down on the ground and then tapped his fingers on it, "This is going to be a long night." He thought.

Meanwhile with Freezer was in the chariot with black horses with short horns coming out of their heads, and laughing like a maniac. "Oh Lilith all we have to do now is take over the communists!" Freezer said.

"Yah I don't like communists!" Lilith said.

"Well who the hell does? Come on join me on my chariot!" Freezer grabbed Lilith by the arm and put her into the chariot with him, "Hence fourth my demon horses!" He whipped them and they took off.

Isabel was at home on the couch, in the living room, she looked depressed, and then Roger came over to her and sat down beside her.

"What's the matter Issy?" Roger asked. He was Zarbon's current boyfriend, and the one that Zarbon dumped Morgan for, although he was gay Zarbon was bi, he raised Issy with Zarbon.

"Oh Roger I'm confused. Where is daddy?" Issy asked.

"He's over there sipping on jasmine tea." He pointed to Zarbon at the kitchen table sipping on tea.

"Thanks," Although Issy saw Roger as a second father, her father was the real person that could give her advice about stuff, she then walked over to Zarbon, "Daddy can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Oh I thought you wouldn't need me in the future? What changed your mind my dear?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm confused," Issy said.

"Sit down Issy, let's talk," She then sat down, "Now is this about you cheating on Kris?"

"Yes it's about that. But in the park we were arguing with each other, and then we shouted insults at each other and we ended up making out in front of people." Issy said.

"So what's the problem?" Zarbon asked.

"Well I'm trying to see who would make a better match for me. I mean Ishwar makes me feel all sexy while Krishna makes me feel like I'm the only one on the planet." Issy said.

'Oh Isabel wake up the world doesn't completely evolve around you! I used to think that the universe evolved around me, until you and ZJ were born! I realized that I had to look after you two. It wasn't about me anymore, but I don't think that your mother got the message!" Zarbon said thinking about throwing his cup of tea to the other side of the room.

"Daddy you're getting goofy about mom again." Issy said.

"Sorry. But anyways, I think that you need to make a choice between Kris and Ishwar." Zarbon said.

"But…" Issy was then interrupted.

"Don't but me, and if you can't chose between them and don't choose any of them." Zarbon said.

"But my heart is telling me that….." Issy was once again inturrped.

"You don't know what your heart is telling you. That's the problem right there. Like for instance, your mother chose Stalin over me, because her heart told her that she wanted him. I chose Roger over Morgan, because my heart told me that! What does your heart want Issy? You need to think about that before you go making a chose." Zarbon said.

"But dad you only chose Roger to get away from mom, and you still love her I know it." Issy said.

"Try telling your mother that!" Zarbon said.

"What should I do?" Issy asked.

"I don't know; wait for a sign or something." Zarbon said.

"Daddy you're so smart!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"How nice, now get out of my sight!" Zarbon said.

"Ok daddy!" She walked in the other room.

****"Thank God she's out, because I didn't want her seeing me reading this!" Zarbon thought, he then pulled out a Playboy magazine, and started looking at naked chicks. "Anything to get my mind off of Morgan." He thought.

"What are you doing Zarbon?" Roger asked.

Zarbon was startled, "Nothing Roger!" he said.

Meanwhile six animals surrounded Lenin, Morgan was a white ermine with a black tip on her tail, Tre was a hawk, Stalin was a tiger, Kirov was a wolf, Mao was a Chinese dragon and last but not least, Jada was a bear.

"Now that we've all practiced our element powers and our shape shifting abilities, we can now go and fight Freezer once in for all!" Lenin yelled.

"**This is so cool guys! I've always wanted a tail!" Morgan said wagging her tail.**

"I love being a tiger!" Stalin said.

"Lenin I don't want to be a hawk! I'm afraid of heights!" Tre said.

"Well Tre now that you're a hawk you can fly and not have to worry about being dead when you land on the ground." Lenin said.

"I have two questions, one are the demons really intimidated by animals, and two how are we supposed to combat Freezer's human entity minions?" Jada asked.

"God will you guys pay attention? Demons are afraid of animals, because all the animals that you all have shape shifted into are symbolic for peace or for fighting evil! When they start running away from you guys start chasing after them and rip them all to shreds! Show those demons no mercy! So that is why demons fear animals! And you will know what to do when the time comes to fight Freezer's human minions!" Lenin said.

"Ok if we're animals now, then why are we still talking to each other in human tongue?" Mao asked.

"Because you are all humans! Now do I make myself clear?" Lenin asked, everyone shook their heads yes. "Good now get lost all of you! Go fight the evil Freezer!" Lenin yelled holding the staff up.

Our communists and our heroes were now in the sky, still in the forms of animals. Mao was flying with Stalin, Kirov and Jada on his back, while Morgan was flying on Tre's back.

"I'm nervous! I'm so scared for my life!" Tre said.

"It's ok Tre, once we take down Freezer we'll never have to shape shift into animals ever again." Morgan said.

"You promise?" Tre asked.

"I promise." Morgan said.

"Well at least Jada is having a fun time." Tre said.

"Woo hoo! I'm having a blast! Mao faster, faster!" Jada yelled clawing Mao.

"Shut up Jada! I'm going as fast as I can!" Mao said.

"I know I'm acting really slow lately, but what are we supposed to be doing?" Kirov asked.

"Kirov in case you didn't listen to Lenin earlier, we're supposed to find Freezer and his minions." Stalin said.

"Look!" Kirov yelled.

"What?" Jada asked.

"I'm talking about below!" Kirov said as everyone looked below to see the spirits in cages and the demons tormenting them.

"How terrible. Now I want to kick Freezer's ass even more!" Morgan said.

"Look guys!" Mao said.

"Oh what now?" Tre asked.

"I think he's talking about that new castle that wasn't there before!" Jada said pointing to a big castle that looked dark red, and black.

"Holy shit you're right Jada that thing is new!" Mao said.

"Charge Tre!" Morgan said biting Tre.

"Ouch you weasel!" Tre said.

"No kidding. He he he." Morgan said.

"I say we go down there!" Stalin said.

"No it's too risky! What we need to do is set fire to them! Mao you're a dragon now right?" Morgan asked.

"Yah I suppose that I am." Mao said sarcastically.

"Well then blow that fire baby!" Morgan yelled.

"Right!" Mao got closer to the demons and blew fire to set them on fire.

The demons all panicked, "Animals! Ah!" They all ran away screaming.

Mao landed and Kirov, Stalin, and Jada hopped off his back. "Ok boys it's time to preditorate them!" Mao said.

"Is that even a word?" Stalin asked.

"No it isn't." Mao said.

Tre landed with Morgan on his back, but landed roughly causing Morgan to fall off his back," Tre what is your problem?" She asked.

"Sorry Morgan, I'm just not used to flying is all." Tre said.

"Attack comrades!" Mao yelled. All of them run or flew towards the demons, while Mao set them on fire, Stalin pounced one of them and started ripping him to shreds.

"Where do you think you're going? And since I'm a communist you must die!" the ankle of a demon and dragged him away screaming and then ripping his flesh.

"It's ermine power!" Morgan stood on her hind legs, banged on her chest and hopped onto Tre's back. "Come on Tre! Fly over one of them so I can bite his nose off!" Morgan said.

"Yes you do that while I poke their eyes out!" Tre then started flying and then she landed on one of the demon's faces and she bit his nose and he panicked, while Tre flew towards another demon and started poking his eyes out.

The demon grabbed Morgan and squeezed her, "I like to eat weasel for dinner!" He yelled.

****"No I'm a human not a weasel, I don't taste very good!" Morgan yelled, just when the demon was about to eat Morgan, Stalin jumped him and Morgan went flying in the air and landed on the ground unharmed, she watched as Stalin ripped the demons to shreds. "Joey you saved my life! How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

After Stalin was done eating some of the demon, he walked up to Morgan, "You can have sex with me." He said as Morgan gave him a strange look. "When we're human again." He corrected.

"Oh ok," Morgan said.

"Run for your lives!" A demon called out as Jada was chasing the demons. "Run downhill!" he yelled. They all fell off a cliff, which was not a hill and they drowned in the sea.

"Well that was easy, Jada said as he watched Mao ripping some more demons to shreds, "Ew." Jada thought.

Isabel was walking in the park.

"Think Issy, think of the best place to get a sign about what your fate should be." She thought to herself, and then she bumped into someone and fell down, "Wow I can see a rabbit cloud from down here." She said.

"Hey are you all right miss?" A man asked holding out his hand, which Issy grabbed onto, he helped her up and she smiled. He was a short Latino man who was about the same height as Issy, but not too bad looking either.

"Thanks sir. Not very many people want to help me up." Issy said.

"So what's your name?" The Latino asked.

"Isabel what's yours?" she asked.

"Carlos, I just moved here from Venezuela, legally." He said rolling his eyes.

"Wow you speak good English. My mom is going to love you!" Issy said.

"So you want to get some coffee or something?" Carlos asked.

"**Ok sure." Issy said as she wrapped her arm around his and they walked hand in hand to the coffee shop, and Isabel hand signaled God that she was thankful. **

Meanwhile in the spirit world, the Communists and our heroes were now in their human forms again, looking at a bunch of ripped up demon corpses.

"Ew, we sure did make a mess didn't we?" Morgan said looking at all the dismembered, mutilated demon corpses.

"I sure did." Mao said as he farted.

"Ew!" everyone else said.

"Ok enough screwing around, let's go and get us some Freezer!" Stalin said.

"I agree with Joey!" Morgan said.

"Charge!" Kirov said.

"Wait a minute where is Freezer anyways?" Jada asked.

"I don't know." Morgan said.

"Could he be hiding in that castle over there?" Tre asked pointing to the castle.

"We'll never know until we find out!" Jada said.

"Come on gang let's go and get us some Freezer, just like Joey said!" Morgan said.

"Yes! Are you with me Morgan?" Stalin asked.

"With you to the end comrade!" Morgan said.

"Hey what about us?" Tre asked.

"Yah!" Mao said looking uninterested.

"Don't forget me too!" Kirov said.

"And me!" Jada said.

"Ok we can all go! Everyone put your hands in the middle!" Morgan said. Everyone put their hands in the middle on each other hand, "Everyone together now!" Morgan said.

****"Go Team Lenin!" Everyone yelled to the top of their lungs.

"Wow that was fucked up Jada!" Tre said.

Then our heroes and Communists threw their hands out of the circle and were about to go into that miserable castle, they started running towards it.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The Quest to Conquer Freezer**

Well our heroes and communist companions were still running towards the castle, forget to stop, ran into the castle brick wall, and fell down. 'Tre it's called yelling for everyone to stop!" Morgan said.

"Don't look at me! Mao's in charge of the mission!" Tre said.

"No it was Stalin's idea to run into the castle! But I thought he meant run into the castle literally." Mao said.

"Oh never mind! I don't have time for this! We need to find a way into the castle and fight all the evil forces that lurk within it!" Morgan said.

"Just one problem how in the fuck are we going to get into the castle?" Stalin asked.

"I say we run into it again!" Kirov then ran into the castle again.

"Well that was really dumb!" Jada said crossing his arms.

"Sorry I just like attention." Kirov said skipping over to Mao.

"Sissy! Morgan is right, there has to be a draw bridge somewhere around here." Mao said.

"Hey what's that?" Stalin asked pointing to the drawbridge.

"Oh my God! Stalin I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you're the smartest guy I've ever met in my life!" Jada said.

"**Thanks, if there is one thing I pride myself on its being smart and…" Before Stalin could finish, Morgan interrupted. **"**That's true Jada except one problem. It's on the other side of the castle!" Morgan said. **

"Meaning?" Mao asked.

"Meaning we're going to have to run around the castle." Morgan said.

"Well let's get started!" Jada started running, and all the sudden a bunch of lasers went off near Jada and he ran back.

"Oh boy how are we going to figure this out?" Morgan asked.

****"Here is what we're going to do! I say we find where the laser button is located and we turn it off." Stalin said.

"Oh you mean the laser button that is guarded by those demon thugs over there?" Jada asked pointing to the sleeping demons guarding the laser.

"Boy Freezer may be evil but he sure isn't stupid." Morgan said.

"Ok I say we distract them and then dislocate the laser and then we run to the other side of the castle and then we go onto the draw bridge and into the castle!" Mao said.

"Wow this plot is complicated! I say we plan this out carefully." Morgan said everyone huddled together whispering to each other.

In the physical world, Zarbon was giving Roger a misusage. Roger and Zarbon both had their shirts off showing their chests, although Zarbon looked better in shape than Roger did.

"Oh Zarbon, where did you learn to massage like that?" Roger asked.

****"Back when I was just a young man." Zarbon said.

'I hate to say it, but that was the best massage I've ever gotten!" Roger said.

"Now comes the best part!" Zarbon rubbed his hands together and then jumped onto Roger's back.

"Ouch!" Roger said.

"So sorry did I hurt your back?" Zarbon asked.

"Ouch!" Roger stood up, "Hey I feel much better! Thanks Zarbon!" He said.

"No problem!" There was a knock on the door, "Coming!" Zarbon then answered the door, "Can I help you?"

It was Krishna in his Indian form, "Hello Mr. Mustashi sir, I would like to know where Issy is by any chance?" Krishna asked.

"Oh she went out for a walk why?" Zarbon asked.

****"Duh, because I'm her boyfriend, ok muscles!" Krishna said.

Zarbon thought about embarrassing Krishna so he flexed his huge arm muscle, "You like?" He asked lifting his eyebrows up and down.

"Sorry I don't date men," Krishna then ran off.

"I'll tell her you said hi!" Zarbon then shut the door.

Well meanwhile, Issy was having coffee with her newfound friend Carlos. "So Carlos, question, where did you learn English from?" Issy asked.

"I learned it in school of course. And I had some private tutors." Carlos said.

"**That's so cool! I can only speak a little bit of Japanese." Issy said. **

"Out of curiosity, why do you have turquoise skin?" Carlos asked.

****"Is that why you asked me out so that you could find out the reason why I have a different skin color than you?" Issy asked lifting an eyebrow.

'No I like it, it's so different!" Carlos said.

****"Why thank you! I get it from my father; he's an extraterrestrial that lives with his boyfriend." Issy said.

"His boyfriend?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yes, my dad isn't actually gay, he's bisexual. He loves women too." Issy said.

"So I see," Carlos said.

"I have a mom, she's a human, and I have an older brother named ZJ, and I have two children. They're both girls. But I wanted boys, you know because I'm a really tough person." Issy said.

"Wow that's a lot of information. So can I drive you home?" Carlos asked.

"Oh my home isn't very far from here I think I'll just walk." Issy said.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Carlos asked.

"Sure do you want to come in and meet my dad?" Issy asked.

"Sure," Carlos said.

Back in the spirit world, Stalin and Mao were in ninja suits, "I can't fit into mine!" Mao said.

"Mao I've told you time and again, do what I do, make yourself younger so you are skinner." Stalin said.

****"Easy for you to do, I had to keep all that weight off when I was younger! I've always been a chubby kid!" Mao said.

'Will you guys hurry up! We don't have all day!" Morgan said.

"I want a ninja suit!" Kirov said.

****"Kirov you'll need to be very quiet." Morgan said.

"Yah you don't want the demons to hear you!" Jada said loudly.

"What in the hell was that?" One of the demons asked.

"It's coming from behind that big boulder come on!" The other demon said.

**"**Ok Joey and Mao they're coming over here! Make yourselves invisible and go turn the lasers off! And Jada, Tre and Kirov get a couple of medium size rocks and to the top of the boulder!" Morgan said, they got some rocks and got on top of the bolder.

"Hey look someone is talking they're behind this rock!" one of the demons said.

"Go!" Morgan yelled. Stalin and Mao did some back flips onto the ground, went over to the laser systems, and turned the lasers off.

"Look the lasers are off! What in the hell is Freezer going to say? I don't want to die by his hands!" One of the demons said.

"Don't worry about Freezer right this second; we need to find out who turned off the lasers!" The other demon said. All the sudden everyone is throwing rocks at the demons, "Wow my lights are out!" the demon fell down knocked out.

"All right who did that?" the other demon asked, before you know it he was knocked out too.

"Ninja suits off! To the draw bridge everyone!" Morgan said, Stalin and Mao took their suits off, and everyone ran to the drawbridge.

Meanwhile in the physical world the doorbell rings again, and Roger answered it, it was Ishwar, "Oh Ishwar what are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"I was looking for Isabel." Ishwar said.

Zarbon then came to the door, "She's not home she's on a walk at the moment." Zarbon said trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I came to bring her this!" Ishwar then held a baby kitten up.

"Oh Zarbon I always wanted a kitten! Can we keep it?" Roger asked.

****"Ok fine we can keep it," Zarbon grabbed the kitten and started petting him, after all if there was anything that Zarbon liked other than being good looking it was cute, cuddly and soft small animals.

"No I think you misunderstood the kitten is for her, not for you guys." Ishwar said.

"No I think you misunderstood, I'm the master of this house not Isabel!" Zarbon then slammed the door in Ishwar's face.

Meanwhile Isabel was walking with Carlos on the sidewalk, "Are we almost there?" Carlos asked.

"Yes just a few more miles." Issy said.

Krishna walked by Issy, "Hello Isabel!" He then stopped in the middle of the road, "What in the hell?" he looked at Carlos, "Who the hell is this?" he asked walking over to Issy.

****"Oh yah Kris there is no easy way to say this, but I'm breaking up with you! I found someone better for me!" Issy said.

"Who's this illegal alien?" Krishna said angry.

"Actually I immigrated here with my family about two years ago, legally!" Carlos said with a guilty look on his face.

"Kris just calm down." Issy said.

"You're mean!" Krishna said. He tried to push Carlos but Isabel flipped Krishna over.

"How did you do that?" Carlos asked.

**'No time to explain, let's run for it!" She grabbed Carlos' arm and lead him away from Krishna. **

"Well what have we learned today Krishna? That getting your ass kicked by a girl makes you a total sissy!" He sat there and started crying.

Meanwhile in the castle Freezer was sitting on his thrown all board, "Freezer!" Vlad Tepes said.

"What is it Vlad Tepes?" Freezer asked.

"The sex slaves are here!" Vlad Tepes said.

"Oh good I'll let the guards let them in then. Now go away you smell bad!" Freezer said.

Well the heroes and communists were at the drawbridge but they suddenly hide behind the rocks.

"Oh crap more demons! They're guarding the drawbridge! What are we going to do now?" Jada asked.

All the sudden they saw three small Muslim woman wearing vales over their faces with just their eyes showing on their way to the drawbridge, "I have an idea." Stalin said.

****"What is your brilliant idea Joey?" Morgan asked.

****"I used to dress in the drag back when I was a young man to escape the Czarist police. Why not use the same trick. But I need some help doing it." Stalin said.

****"Are you crazy?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry nobody will get hurt except the demons. Jada and Kirov you're going to dress in the drag with me!" Stalin said.

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm not dressing in the drag! I'm a Catholic!" Jada said crossing his arms.

"Nobody cares if you're a Catholic Jada! Just do what the man says!" Mao said.

"Well of all the nerve!" Jada said.

"But you have a mustache Joseph." Kirov said.

****"It's the type of vale that Muslim woman wear with just their eyes showing! Come on!" All the sudden Stalin, Kirov and Jada grabbed the Muslim women, beat them up and tied them, then put their vales on.

"So what is Mao, Tre and I supposed to do while you get into the castle?" Morgan asked.

****"You three follow behind, while Jada, Kirov and I lead the demons into the castle. Then when they don't notice you guys can knock them out and put their suits on. Then we'll go into the room that Freezer is in together. Jada, Kirov and I in the drag and you Mao and Tre dressed up in demon armor. Got it!" Stalin said.

"Got it!" Everyone else said.

"Jada could you hurry up here!" Stalin said impatiently.

"In a minute!" Jada then started shaving his legs, "I can't believe that you made me shave my legs Stalin! You are such a cruel person!" Jada said.

****"Stop being a baby! Be a man Jada!" Stalin said.

"I'm not going to like this, there is a big risk that we're going to get eaten or even killed." Tre said.

"**Yah you Morgan and Jada, but Mao, Kirov and I are already dead. Come on we're wasting time! ** **Ok change of plans, when we're in the castle and have taken care of those demons then we'll give you the signal to run into the castle!" Stalin said. **

"What's the signal?" Mao asked.

"I'll whistle!" Stalin said.

Outside the drawbridge Stalin, Kirov, and Jada were in the drag and they all walked up to the demons.

Stalin talked in a girl sounding voice, "Excuse me sirs, but we were wondering if this was the castle of Freezer."

"Who the hell are you chicks?" The demon asked.

Jada talked in a lighter sounding voice, "We're the sex slaves of course!" He held out his leg, which he shaved apparently.

"Hello!" the demon said.

"I've been taking ballet for over 25 years!" Jada said.

Kirov talked in a girl voice also, "Yah you should look at my leg too! If I can find it!"

****"So will you let us in sir?" Stalin batted his eyes at the demon.

"Wow for a sex slave you have the most beautiful eyes. They're almost yellow if I'm not color blind." The demon said.

"Wow you're so smart." Stalin said.

"Hey boys I got a bunch of sexy sex slaves that we can fuck before Freezer fucks them first! Come on baby you're going to have sex with me and my demon friends first!" the demon then hit Stalin's butt.

Stalin punched the demon, "Oh I'm so sorry." He said in his fake girl voice.

"But we're here to fuck Freezer! Not you demons!" Kirov said.

The second demon came up to Kirov and held his hand, "You wouldn't mind would you sugar?" He asked kissing Kirov's hand.

"Wow you're so charming!" Kirov said blushing and giggling at the same time.

The third demon walked up to Jada, "So you were a ballerina hum? What country are you from again?" he asked.

"That is none of your business!" Jada said.

"I'll talk it over with the girls first! Come on girls!" Stalin said taking Kirov and Jada to the side.

****"I'm not a gi…" Jada stepped on Kirov's foot, "I mean I'm 100% woman!" Kirov said.

"Yah let's follow them! Come on girls!" Stalin said.

They followed the demons into the castle, and Kirov ran up to Stalin along with Jada. Kirov whispered to Stalin, "What are we going to do Joseph?"

"Yah I don't want to become a bitch of an incubus!" Jada said.

"Oh my God they're incubuses?" Kirov asked.

"I'm a Catholic I know my demons!" Jada said.

Stalin then saw a closet, "I have an idea! I found a good place to make love!" Stalin said in his high-pitched girl voice.

"You do?" the first demon asked.

"Yah in this closet!" Stalin said opening the closet door.

"Ladies first!" the second demon said.

"Oh no I think that you handsome men need to go first after all you're a bunch of powerful demons!"

"Ok why not?" They all walked into the closet, and Stalin shut the door, took the key and locked them in, "Hey let us out!" the second demon yelled.

"Yah it's dark in here!" The third demon yelled.

"Ha! I used to trick my teacher into going into the closet when I was a young boy!"

"Where did you get the key from?" Kirov asked.

****"I picked it off of one of the demons when I was flirting with him." Stalin said.

"Wow I'm shocked and impressed at the same time! Oh what am I saying?" Jada said.

"I have to go and give the signal to the others!" Stalin said walking to the drawbridge and whistling loudly.

**"That's the signal, come on guys!" Morgan said. **

"Finally!" Tre said.

In the castle, the gang was running down the hallway when all the sudden more demons show up, "Oh it's the sex slaves Freezer ordered. Come on guys you're late!" One of the demons said.

"There has been a misunderstanding, these two are guys." Morgan said pointing to Mao and Tre.

"I know that. Freezer is bi-sexual after all." The other demon said.

"This is wrong I'm a Ca….." Stalin stepped on Jada's foot and Jada then said in a high voice, "I mean Muslim!"

****"We look forward to having a good time with Freezer don't we Tre?" Morgan asked.

"Yah I can't wait." Tre said gulping.

Meanwhile Isabel was at Zarbon's house and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Zarbon opened the door; it was Isabel and Carlos, "Hello Issy good to see you! Who is this?" Zarbon asked.

"This is Carlos. He's a new friend of mine." Issy said.

"Oh hello Carlos I'm Zarbon," Zarbon held out his hand for Carlos to shake.

"Nice to meet you sir," Carlos said reluctantly shaking Zarbon's hand, not only because Zarbon was turquoise, but also because he was a tall and muscular man.

****"Well don't just stand there, I don't bite," Zarbon said.

"Ok let's go on in." Carlos said.

****"You're just in time for lunch." Zarbon said.

"Oh I love food!" Carlos said.

"Yah so do I!" Issy said.

"Hey Isabel look we have a new pet!" Roger then held a kitten up.

"Oh how cute!" She took the cat from Roger and hugged it.

"Don't hurt him Issy, remember it's a baby animal." Roger said.

"Just curious to know where did you get the cat from?" Issy asked.

"Oh Ishwar stopped by to give you a new animal." Roger said.

****"Oh that was nice of him." Issy said.

There was knock on the door, "I'll get it!" She put the kitten down, went to the door, and opened it up. "Hello there, Krishna! I mean Kris what in the hell are you doing here?" Issy asked with an irritated look on her face.

"I got you a new friend! Now accept!" He held up a basket and inside was a new Pomeranian puppy.

"Oh how cute! Daddy can I keep it?" Issy asked.

"Yah Zarbon, I always wanted a dog!" Roger said with joy in his eyes like a kid on Christmas morning.

"All right we can have a puppy! But Isabel has to clean up the poop!" Zarbon then picked the kitten up and started petting it.

"Oh thank you daddy! Thank you Krishna! You're a sweetheart!" She grabbed the basket and put it on the floor, and the dog jumps out and starts jumping around. "See isn't he quite a character?" Issy asked smiling.

"Well what do you want us to do with the kitten?" Roger asked.

"Oh keep it too!" Issy said.

"Then it's decided! We have new pets!" Roger clapped his hands with excitement, and then he and Isabel held hands and start jumping around in a circle.

"Oh the things I do for love." Zarbon thought.

"So Issy, are you going to get back with me?" Krishna asked.

"No way!" Issy said.

"**What?" Krishna asked with a shocked look on his face. **  
"**I said no. And thanks for the dog." Issy said. **  
"**I'm taking the dog back!" Krishna said. **  
"**Don't you dare it was a gift from you! So no!" She took the dog and runs upstairs. **  
"**Hello Isabel are you there?" Ishwar asked barging into the house. **  
**"Ishwar you know you can't just come barging in here without knocking first!" Zarbon said. **  
"**What in the hell is he doing here?" Ishwar asked looking at Krishna. **  
"**Ishwar is that you?" She ran downstairs, "Ishwar what are you doing here?" she asked. **  
"**There is this movie I was wondering if you would like to go to it." Ishwar said. **  
"**Sorry but no," Issy said. **  
"**Not even as friends?" Ishwar asked. **  
"**I just made a new friend over there!" Issy said pointing to Carlos. **  
"**Hello are you another one of Isabel's ex's?" Carlos asked. **

"Ex? What are you talking about? Isabel and I are on right this second!" Ishwar said.

"Actually there is no easy way to put this, but I don't want to get back together." Issy said.

"Then I want my kitten back that I gave to you!" Ishwar said.

"**No!" She grabbed the kitten from Zarbon, ran up to her room, locked the door behind her, and came back down. **

"I say we fight Kris!" Ishwar said.

"What in the hell did I do?" Krishna asked.

"You know what you did! You stole her away from me!" Ishwar said.

"**Correction, I saw you two kissing each other yesterday, so you're the one who stole her away from me!" Krishna said. **

"No I want to fight you right now!" Ishwar said.

"I can't watch! Hold me Zarbon I'm scared!" Roger yelled.

"Stop it you two! If you're going to fight then do it outside!" Zarbon said.

"Fine let's go outside and fight!" Krishna said.

"I'll just go home now!" Carlos said.

"Carlos do you want to see my room?" Issy asked.

"Sure!" He runs upstairs with her and they went into her room.

"Ok Ishwar I just want to get this over with! Come on to the backyard!" Krishna said as the two went to the backyard.

In Isabel's room, she showed Carlos around, while the puppy and kitten were asleep on the bed next to each other.

"**You have a cool room," Carlos said. **

"Thanks," Issy said.

"So what are you going to name your new pets?" Carlos asked.

"Well I was thinking of calling the dog Pumpkin, and the cat Felix. I'll have to ask Roger and Daddy about the names though." Issy said.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, the commies and the heroes were in deep dodo. They stood in front of Freezer, Lilith and Freezer's human henchmen. "Hey Freezer we found your sex slaves!" One of the demons said.

"What those aren't my….." Then Freezer smiled rather evilly, "I know I'll pretend that I will think that they're really sex slaves, and then I'll let them have it without ever knowing what hit them!" Freezer thought to himself. "Oh guys! Choose who you want to have sex with! I know who I'll have sex with!" Freezer said.

"**But Freezer some of them are guys!" Vlad Tepes said. **

"When I tell you to fuck them you do as I say, got it heathen?" Freezer yelled.

"Oh I've had sex with men before, and their dead bodies!" Caligula said.

"That's enough Caligula!" Freezer said.

"Well I better get this over with!" Aurangzeb said.

'I want to see which one of them can dance first!" Saddam said.

"What? Saddam you're not making any sense here! I think what Freezer wants us to do is choose someone to fuck first." Aurangzeb said.

****"I know that, but since we have to choose between four girls, which three of them are in vales, and two men, I think I'll just choose one of them in the vales. All right all of you in the vales! Listen up! I'll only have sex with one of you, and it isn't going to be Morgan!" Saddam said.

"Phew!" Morgan said.

"I know who I'm going to fuck!" Freezer went over to Morgan and grabbed her.

"Let go of me you midget!" Morgan said.

****"Morgan!" Stalin said.

"I'll fuck the black one!" Lilith said.

"Phew that was a close one! Come on let's get it on!" Tre said.

"I'd rather fuck you when you're not in front of the boys!" Lilith said.

"Ok we can do it in the closet!" Tre said.

"Follow me!" Lilith said walking into the closet all sexy like.

"Wish me luck guys!" Tre yelled.

"Good luck!" Everyone yelled.

"Succubus here I come!" Tre then went into the closet with Lilith.

"Ok you the girl with the yellow eyes!" Saddam said pointing to Stalin.

Stalin looked at Saddam in a coy kind of way, "Oh me?" He asked.

****"Yes you, I want you to dance like a Muslim!" Saddam said.

****"Well there is a problem sir, I'm from the Caucasus, and so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to dance some stupid Georgian dance instead." Stalin said.

"Ok fine dance like a Georgian." Saddam said.

"Well here goes nothing, God this is so humiliating," Stalin said.

"God, ok dance like a Georgian woman, like you've never danced before." Stalin thought, and then he started dancing like a Georgian woman.

"**Hey wait a minute, Georgian dancing isn't that far off from the way Muslims dance!" Aurangzeb said. **

"You might have a point there Aurangzeb." Saddam said.

"She dances like a goddess." Caligula said.

"Wow she's an angel sent from heaven." Vlad Tepes said.

"Wow he… I mean she dances just like Esmeralda. At the same time he… I mean she does look like a gypsy." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Can I have sex with her after you do Saddam?" Caligula asked.

"She's mine back off or I'll cut your throat into a thousand pieces!" Saddam yelled.

"I need to be alone with my sex slave and boys finish picking who you want to have sex with!" Freezer said grabbing Morgan by the arm.

"Hey I can dance too!" Jada was jealous that Stalin was hogging the spotlight, so he did some ballet moves.

"I don't care about you!" Saddam said looking at Jada.

"Neither do I!" Aurangzeb said.

"So much for trying to get attention!" Jada said.

"I'll have sex with her!" Aurangzeb said grabbing Kirov by the arm.

"I'll have her!" Vlad Tepes said grabbing Jada's arm.

"I'll sue you for sexual harassment! This is all wrong! I'm a Catholic!" Jada yelled.

"Hey who is going to have sex with me?" Mao asked enraged.

"Oh what the hell!" Caligula reluctantly grabbed Mao by the arm and took him to the corner.

Saddam looked at Stalin enchanted, "Now let's make out!" He then grabbed Stalin by the arm.

"Let me finish my dance first!" Stalin said.

"Ok then. Enchant me more will you?" Saddam asked.

"Oh yuck!" Stalin thought.

In Freezer's bedroom, which was not far from the throne room, Morgan was sitting on the bed all horrified. "So what do you plan on doing to me Mr. Freezer sir?" Morgan asked innocently afraid.

"You know exactly what I want from you!" He pulled his pants down, went to the closet and dressed up like an old-fashioned Muslim by putting a turban on, but his horns were sticking out of it. "So what do you think?" He asked. Morgan lost it and started laughing hard, "What?" Freezer asked annoyed.

"No I don't like it." Morgan said, she continued to laugh so hard that she fall off the bed, "It looks like you're wearing a dipper on your head!" She continued to laugh, so hard that she turned bright red.

"Fine how's this?" Freezer took the turban off and put on a Turkish fess.

"A little bit better. But please tell me why you're trying to dress up like a Muslim?" Morgan asked.

"Because I'm trying to look threatening so that you'll fear me!" Freezer said.

"Boy this is so awkward. You're ugly enough as it is. So if you're going to rape me then get on with it." Morgan said.

"No I have to look as threatening as possible!" Freezer said.

"Whatever you say, to me you're just wasting your time. Why do you care that people fear you? I mean what have they done to you to deserve this?" Morgan asked.

"My life is complicated; allow me to tell you before I rape you. It all started when I was born." Freezer started out saying.

Saddam was still watching Stalin dancing terribly might we add, "Ok that's enough! I can see that you're not much of a dancer." Saddam said disappointed.

"Nonsense you must see more!" Stalin said.

"When I say enough, I mean enough!" Saddam walked over to Stalin and slapped him in the face.

"Ouch that hurt!" Stalin got so pissed off that he kicked Saddam in the balls.

"Ok bitch you want to fight then I'll just rape you!" Saddam knocked Stalin to his feet and got on top of him.

"Ok it's time to have sex bitch!" Aurangzeb said.

"Why didn't you have sex with me before?" Kirov asked.

"Because we still wanted to see Saddam's slave dance, but she can't dance worth shit." Aurangzeb said.

"I'll wait a few more minutes to have sex with you." Caligula said.

"Any particular reason?" Mao asked.

"No offence, but you're just to fat for me!" Caligula said.

"**Hold still I want to rape you right now!" Vlad Tepes said.**

"Help! Morgan are you around? Tre!" Jada yelled.

Tre was having sex in the closet with Lilith in the dark.

Meanwhile in Freezer's room, Freezer is still talking to Morgan. "And then my father, oh what hell am I doing? I want to have sex with you right now!" Freezer said.

"Ok fine." Morgan said.

Back in the room, Saddam had not raped Stalin yet, but right now Stalin kept kicking Saddam in the balls, "Ok kiss me bitch!" Saddam pulled off Stalin's vale, and screamed a blood- curling scream.

Freezer and Morgan heard the scream, "What in the hell was that?" Freezer asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing!" Morgan said.

"Stay in this very spot! I'll be right back!" Freezer ran out of the room and so did Morgan.

Saddam was shocked it was Stalin under the vale, "Surprise?" Stalin said innocently, but this only made matters worse.

Just then, Jada threw his vale off, "Surprise I'm a man too!" He yelled.

"Ew!" Vlad Tepes said.

"Wait if you two are guys then…" Aurangzeb grabbed Kirov's Grabs Kirov's vale and screamed too.

"Do you still want to have sex with me or not?" Kirov asked.

"No way!" Aurangzeb said pushing Kirov off him.

Freezer came into the room, "What in the hell is going on here?"

"**Freezer the slaves under the vales are imposters!" Saddam said. **

"Oh so how long did it take you to figure that out? Ok the party is over! I say we turn this whorehouse into a fight club! All in favor say aye!" Freezer said.

"Aye!" Everyone cried, and then they all started fighting.

Meanwhile in the physical world, Krishna and Ishwar were fighting each other outside.

Issy ran out, "Stop it now!" She yelled out.

"Look its Issy!" Ishwar said.

"Hey so which one of you still want to date me?" Issy asked a little worried.

Krishna then said, "You know Issy I think I would rather be friends with you. Because as a lover you suck!"

"I think the same thing. Come on Kris let's go and get some ice cream." They walked off.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Issy said.

Zarbon walked outside, "Well how did the fight go?"

"They decide to call it a drawl." Issy said.

"Well have you learned anything today Issy?" Roger said.

"Yes I have. That I lost two boyfriends, and gained two new pets and a new friend." When Carlos came outside, she ran over to him, "Will you be my friend forever and ever?" Issy asked.

"Of course I will." He said.

"That is so sweet! Hold me Zarbon!" Roger said starting to cry and held onto Zarbon.

"Oh Roger stop being so gay!" Zarbon said rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about I am gay." Roger said.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Stalin was fighting Saddam, Mao was fighting Caligula, Jada was fighting Vlad Tepes, and Kirov was fighting Aurangzeb. All the Communists and heroes were using their element powers that Lenin gave to them.

Tre came out with Lilith from the closet, "God that was the worst sex I've ever had in my life!" He said and he saw that everyone else was fighting, "Oh I suppose we're supposed to fight too?" Tre asked.

"I guess so! Let's start!" Lilith said.

"I will now contain you bitch!" Tre made the earth come up and it imprisoned Lilith so she could not break free.

"Let me out of here! Now!" Lilith cried.

"That was for the bad sex we had! But thanks for having sex with me!" Tre said.

"It was nothing really!" Lilith said.

"Oh this is so cool!" Freezer said laughing like a maniac.

Morgan ran in, "Wow who's wining so far?"

Freezer took out a knife, grabbed Morgan and held it to her throat, "Nobody move or else I'll slit her throat!" Freezer said.

"Morgan! No!" Stalin said.

"Don't worry I'll be with you in the afterlife and not have to use the time portal." Morgan said trying to calm Stalin down.

"Yah but not like this! You were meant to die natural causes!" Stalin said.

Freezer walked still holding the knife up to Morgan to the door and ran down the hall with the knife still to her throat, "Where are you taking me?" Morgan demanded.

"You'll see bitch!" Freezer said.

**"To your bedroom?" Morgan asked. **

"No somewhere else!" Freezer said.

Stalin looked and saw that Freezer's henchmen were all in an earth traps, "Keep an eye on them, I have someone to take care of!" He took out a Scimitar and ran out of the room.

"What do we do with them now?" Kirov asked.

"Let's watch them and when Stalin and Morgan are done taking care of Freezer, then we'll all make them into clay pots!" Mao said.

"Oh because with air, water, fire and earth we can make clay pots can't we?" Jada said.

"Wow you're so smart Jada." Kirov said.

"It's nothing really I just learned it from kindergarten is all." Jada proudly said.

Stalin was searching the halls for any sign of Morgan and Freezer. "Help!" He heard Morgan yell.

"I'm coming Morgan!" Stalin yelled following the sound of her voice, and followed it to the top of the castle on the balcony, "Morgan don't move a muscle!" Stalin said.

"Well, well if it isn't Stalin the man of steal!" Freezer laughed, "You look a like a piece of crap if you ask me!" Freezer said.

"Oh you can blame my Iranian ancestry for that." Stalin said.

"Shut up fool! Now if you take any steps closer then she dies! Of unnatural causes!" Freezer said putting the knife up to Morgan's throat.

"Please don't, let her live!" Stalin said.

"Funny someone who is so power hungry would say such a thing, considering the fact that you signed more than a million death warrants without a single thought. But I understand." Freezer said.

"He does have a good point you know." Morgan said.

"**I didn't ask you, you retard! So Stalin you and I have more in common then you think." Freezer said. **  
"**I know what's coming, you're about to say that we're related in some way." Stalin said. **  
"**Oh good heavens no. Actually I was going to let you rule the spirit reclaim and demon dimension with me." Freezer said. **

"Really?" Stalin asked with a childlike wonder on his face, yep Freezer figured out Stalin's biggest weakness besides Morgan.

"Stalin! Oh forget it; there is no way you'll listen to me now!" Morgan said.

"You have a choice Stalin, you can rule the demon dimension and spirit world with me, or you will watch your girlfriend die!" It looked as though Freezer was about to slit Morgan's throat.

"Oh here we go again; well I guess this is the end for me. See yah all later!" Morgan said.

"You know something Freezer you are right about one thing. I am a very power hungry man." Stalin said.

"Yep this must be the part where Freezer slits my throat." Morgan said.

"But I'm not stupid!" Stalin grabbed Morgan from Freezer, threw a fireball at Freezer, and Freezer fell off the balcony.

"Oh Joey why the hell did you do that?" Morgan asked.

"Because Freezer was threatening you." Stalin said.

"No I mean give up all the power Freezer offered you?" Morgan asked.

"Darling, if I'm going to rule a kingdom or the world then I'm not going to share it with another man." Stalin said.

'Well duh everyone knows that." Morgan said.

"I'll share it with you. I still want you as a queen." Stalin said.

"Joey dear let's not get carried away." Morgan said.

**Freezer flew up to them, "Yah after all I'm still the master of the demon and spirit dimensions!" Freezer threw a big fireball toward them, and Stalin held his Scimitar up and the fire bounced off the sword and went back to Freezer, now he was on fire. **

"How did you do that?" Morgan asked.

****"Simple flames won't harm metal. Now finish Freezer off!" Stalin said.

"With pleasure!" Morgan threw out her power of air to Freezer and now she had Freezer in a spinning tornado.

Hours later, Freezer, Lilith and the rest of Freezer's human henchmen were behind metal bars.

"Let me out of here! When I get out of here you'll all be in a world of hurt!" Freezer yelled.

"It's like they say Freezer, if you can't do the time don't do the crime!" Morgan said.

"It's to the big house with you Freezer!" Tre yelled.

"Yah you son of a bitch!" Jada stuck his tongue out at Freezer, Freezer hissed at Jada and Jada now had a worried look on his face.

"Will Freezer ever come out of prison?" Kirov asked.

****"Where he's going, he won't be." Stalin said.

"Brilliant, now all of you will be rewarded. The Communists will be rewarded by me, and the heroes will be rewarded by Aphrodite and Muhammad the prophet for Islam." Lenin said.

In the spirit world, all was well, it was daytime, and showed what appeared to be the ending to the Star Wars The Phantom Menace movie. Ok so it was a cheap rip-off, but everyone gathered around, Lenin in front of a palace, and there were white carriages in the streets. The heroes and the Communists were dressed up nicely for the ceremony. Especially Morgan, she was dressed up like a goddess. In addition, Aphrodite was standing there, along with Muhammad.

"I shall now reward my fellow communists for saving the communists from the evil imperialist Freezer! Kirov step forward!" Kirov was given a metal with the hammer and the sickle in the middle of it. "For being well, helping Stalin and Mao out with the mission." Lenin said.

"I can't wait to show this to Sarah!" Kirov said.

"Kirov is that you!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah! I'm so glad that you're ok!" Sarah and Kirov ran into each other's arms.

"Now I shall reward the heroes! Tre step forward!" the Prophet said, Tre stepped forward and Muhammad put a metal around his neck with the crescent on it, "For courage and having the guts to keep on going." Muhammad said.

"**Thanks. Boy Aphrodite does have a nice rack on her." Tre said.**  
"**That wasn't necessary Tre!" Jada said stepping on Tre's foot. **  
"**Mao come forward." Lenin said, Mao comes forward, and Lenin puts the same kind of metal that Kirov got around his neck, "For having the ambition of completing the mission you were sent to do." **

"Thanks I guess." Mao said.

Then Zhang Woo, Mao's top concubine arrived, "Mao!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh you could have waited until after the ceremony you know." Mao said.

"Jada come forward." The Prophet Muhammad said, Jada comes forward and Muhammad put the same kind of metal that Tre got around his neck, "For doing the unthinkable."

"You mean when I dressed in the drag?" Jada asked.

**Muhammad then said, "No when you stood up for Aphrodite when Tre made a comment about her rack." He then laughed, "Just kidding. No it's for your compassion and service to helping the heroes out, even though you didn't want to." **

"Thanks oh mighty prophet! I love you Tre!" Jada said hugging Tre.

"But you're a Catholic Jada." Tre said.

"No not like that." Jada said.

"Ok finally I give the last metal to Stalin, even if I regret it, which I will. Come forward Stalin." Lenin said rolling his eyes.

Stalin came forward and Lenin put the same kind of metal around Stalin's neck that the rest of the communists got. "See now that wasn't so bad now was it? So what's it for?" Stalin asked smiling.

"I don't know." Lenin said.

"Say it." Stalin said.

"No!" Lenin said.

"Come on say it!" Stalin said.

"For being the one in the group with any brains at all." Lenin said.

"And?" Stalin asked.

"And for resisting the power that Freezer offered you!" Lenin said.

"Thank you!" Stalin said.

"Now I reward you Morgan! Step forward oh mighty Sorceress." Aphrodite said.

Morgan stepped forward, and Aphrodite put a metal around Morgan's neck, but this time with the Wicca symbol for goddess. "Because deep down inside you have a fiery spirit and a kind heart." Aphrodite said.

**"Oh god I don't know about that." The then looked at Stalin who was staring at her, "On second thought, excuse me." Morgan walked over to Stalin, grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.**

"Wait a minute what are we going to do with our powers?" Tre asked.

"Oh those will wear off in a few days!" Lenin said.

"Oh well so much for that." Tre said.

"Say whatever happened to Freezer?" Jada asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Morgan said.

"Yah he could be in the demon dimension for all I care!" Stalin said.

Meanwhile Freezer was sitting in a courtroom surrounded by angels.

"Freezer! For trying to take over the spirit world and the demon dimension, I sentence you to an eternity in a genie bottle! So whoever finds you, you have to grant wishes to! You'll now be considered a Jinn! Better known as a genie!" The angel judge said pounding his mallet.

"No!" Freezer yelled.

A bottle was thrown out into the Arabian Desert with Freezer inside of it. It just laid in the sand.

End of Story


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand By Me Always**

Morgan was up early in the morning and she had her robe on getting coffee, Loobit her Chihuahua was down by her feet barking.

"Ok boy hold on I'll open the door up so you can use the restroom," She opened the door up so that that little rat could go out and use the bathroom. "Silly doggy," she thought.

She was still with Stalin's ghost who was dating her since it was possible for her to date a dead person; she was a sorceress after all. Stalin was in her bed asleep, as the boyfriend of Morgan, she expected him to like her kids with Zarbon, which was actually quite easy for him.

Then it happened, she got some cherry lemonade out, started mixing it, and she spilled some on her shirt, "Oh damn it!" She figured since nobody was around she took her robe off, then her shirt and started washing it when all the sudden the door opened up and her sister Erin walked in. "Erin what are you doing here?" Morgan asked embarrassed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Erin asked having the tendency to be nasty and conservative at the same time.

"I didn't know that you were going to come…" Erin interrupted Morgan.

"Put something on this instant! What would have happened if Javier would have walked in?" She was talking about her husband from Cuba, they had a daughter named Estella but have not heard from her since she ran away leaving her newborn son Joseph behind. ZJ Zarbon's son took him in and named him after Stalin!

****"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

"I came by to tell you something important," Erin said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stalin's ghost had to show up solidly like he always did, he walked in wearing only his white underwear since he rested in Morgan's bed, he looked swarthy, chubby and hairy, Morgan liked it that way, it was so manly to her! However, Erin took one good look at him, screamed and ran out of the house.

"I think you scared her off," Morgan said.

"So I don't care," Stalin said coming up to her and kissing her all over the place she then giggled. Of course, he hated her family, Zarbon and her friends the only people he even remotely liked other than himself was Morgan, ZJ and Issy.

Meanwhile Kelly, ZJ's Japanese American wife was packing her bags when ZJ came into the room. "Hey honey what's up, are you going on a trip?" he asked.

"Oh ZJ, silly naïve ZJ, I have to tell you something, you probably figured out that I am in fact moving out." Kelly said.

"Moving out, why?" ZJ asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Because I've found someone richer then you," Kelly said.

ZJ could not believe it; he had known Kelly since they were kids and were next store neighbors, now she was leaving him, "What the fuck? You've been cheating on me haven't you?" ZJ asked.

"No shit Sherlock! And just to top it off I think I might be pregnant with his child!" Kelly said.

"Kelly you're making a big mistake! Why would you leave me?" ZJ asked.

"Because this man is loaded with money, something you don't understand! I mean you are a very handsome man and all, but sadly, you're not rich enough for me. I'm also taking Zarbon the Third with me!" Kelly said.

Zarbon the Third was ZJ and Kelly's biological child, who had black eyes like his mom, black hair but light turquoise skin like his dad.

"Not if I get to him first!" ZJ said.

"Too late you know how he was supposed to spend the night at a friend's house last night, well it's a lie he's actually at my new lover's house! In addition, I would like to file a divorce against you. Good day!" She walked out of the house and left.

"Oh why didn't I just chase after her?" ZJ wondered.

"What's going on dad?" Joseph asked, the very Joseph that ZJ named after Stalin, whom ZJ and Kelly took in.

"Oh Joseph, mommy just disserted us," ZJ said.

"Where's Zarbon the Third?" Joseph asked.

"She took him with her, I guess she figures since you're not ours by blood then she could just take off with our biological child." ZJ started crying since he was so in shock.

"Don't cry dad," Joseph said. He did not yet know that he was actually ZJ's second cousin and not his actual son, and ZJ intended to keep it that way.

Later on Erin was at Morgan's house drinking tea with her, "I'm so happy that you're sober now. What about Javier?" Morgan asked.

Erin lit a cigarette, "Javier is done with rehab too," she said.

'So besides the rehab what is the big surprise that I'm going to hear?" Morgan asked.

"I'm currently trying to get custody of my grandson Joseph," Erin said.

****"Joseph as in ZJ's adoptive son?" Morgan asked.

****"Yes that one. It's too bad I don't keep in contact with Estella, she could be dead by now for all we know, and we haven't seen her for at least three years.

"But you can't just take Joseph away from ZJ; his heart will break into a million little pieces!" Morgan said.

"Yes I can and I will," Erin said.

"But, but…. Oh forget it, it's not your place to interfere Morgan," Morgan said.

"I have to go now, I'll come back for tea in a couple of days," Erin said.

Stalin walked into the room, "So Morgan are you done visiting with Erin yet?" He asked impatiently.

****"No she's still here," Morgan said.

Erin glared at Stalin, "I'll be going now, and tell your obnoxious, fat lazy dead dictator boyfriend if I ever see him naked I'll never come back here again! Tell him to keep his cloths on it's sickening!" She then left.

"Morgan I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but your sister is such a bitch." Stalin said.

"Just ignore her, besides she's coming back over here tomorrow." Morgan said.

"Time for me to start planning my revenge!" Stalin said.

"No no no! You're not going to kill her like you did to your annoying in-laws!" Morgan said all shocked.

She knew what he was capable of, after all when she went back in time with Zarbon, she has seen him sign a whole bunch of death warrants, shoot some of his companions by hand, and even beheaded two Nazi soldiers that tried to kill her and Stalin.

"No that's not what I'm thinking this time like I thought the last time, I'm taking a more interesting approach." He said.

"Well as long as it doesn't involve killing then it's fine with me," Morgan said.

Meanwhile ZJ was upset and making Joseph dinner, "Dad come on look on the bright side, at least you have me." He said.

"Yah I guess if we have each other, then things won't turn out so badly will they?" ZJ asked.

The phone rang, "I'll get it," ZJ said going over to the phone and picking it up, "Hello?"

It was his aunt Erin on the other line, whenever she called, it could not be a good thing, "Yes ZJ I have something to tell you," She said.

"I thought you were in Rehab," ZJ said.

"I'm out again, so I can take custody of Joseph now," Erin said.

"But I adopted Joseph he's now my son, he doesn't need to be raised by his grandparents," ZJ said.

"Not anymore, he needs to be with his grandparents. I'm scheduling a court hearing this weekend," Erin said.

ZJ dropped the phone, "What's wrong dad?" Joseph asked.

"Nothing I need to go see my dad!" ZJ then ran out of the house leaving poor Joseph by himself.

"Do I lock the door dad?" he tried to yell.

At Zarbon's house his boyfriend Roger and daughter Issy were sitting at the table, he got with Roger after he and Morgan broke up but sometimes he regretted breaking up with her.

"You'll never guess what just happened daddy!" Issy said.

"What Issy?" Zarbon asked.

"I just got back with my ex husband Ishwar!" Issy said. Ishwar was a solder that she met in Afghanistan, married after he got her pregnant and they had two daughters, and divorced soon afterwards.

"What? You're shiting me!" Roger said.

"I don't know what to think, congratulations I guess?" Zarbon asked.

There was a knock on the door, Zarbon got up to get it and it was ZJ soaked wet in the rain, "ZJ what are you doing here?" Zarbon asked.

"I need to borrow your sorcery stuff!" ZJ said since his dad was an even more efficient sorcerer than his mom.

****"Sit down and tell me what happened," Zarbon said.

ZJ came into the house and sat down on the couch besides Zarbon, "Kelly dumped me for a rich man. That bitch!" ZJ said.

"So what are you planning to do with this sorcery stuff?" Zarbon asked.

"There's more, Erin called and she plans to get me in court so she can win custody of her grandson." ZJ said.

"Oh no, then you'll be brokenhearted!" roger said.

"Boy that must suck badly ZJ!" Issy said.

"Issy be nice to your brother, ok I'll go get the stuff," Zarbon said getting the stuff and before you knew it, ZJ was out the door after his dad gave him the stuff.

At Tre's house, he was in bed with his girlfriend Little Bird a Native American twenty-year old girl, call it bad taste, but that's just the way Tre was. It got on Morgan and Zarbon's nerves that Tre tried to seduced young women.

Anyways Tre thought the time had come, a most important time in his life, "Hey LB," he said.

"LB?" She asked.

"Sort for Little Bird, I can't wait to introduce you to my friend Jada and his wife Olga tomorrow," Tre said.

"Is Olga Russian?" LB asked.

"Well not really, she's American but her family is Jewish from Russia, she was raised to speak English," Tre said.

"I can't wait to meet your friends," Little Bird said.

ZJ got back at home and set the ritual stuff up, "Dad what are you doing?" Joseph asked.

"Daddy is going to do a spell! So why don't you just go to bed!" ZJ said sounding crazy.

"You mean like Harry Potter?" Joseph asked.

"Even better!" ZJ said setting the pentagram on the floor, but facing upward with the two points facing up. "Time to go to bed!" ZJ said picking Joseph up.

"Dad put me down!" Joseph begged, but ZJ did not listen, threw him into his room and locked the door.

"Now that that situation is taken care of, to take care of that bitch Kelly!" he said.

Later on, he held the knife up, slit his wrists and blood went into the circle, "I call upon the Goddess Kali to send me up some demons to bring Kelly and then her lover to me! This instance!" ZJ said.

All the sudden the circle opened up and a bunch of goat demons come out the circle, "Go and bring Kelly Mustashi to me!" ZJ yelled, they all sounded like goats, "Well come on quit farting around!" he yelled.

As soon as he made them go away, they went out of the house and walked over to the house of Kelly's boyfriend. "Oh I forgot about Joseph!" He unlocked the door to Joseph's room. "I'm here!" ZJ yelled.

"Dad are you all right?" Joseph asked.

"No I'm not. I just released a bunch of demons on your mother and they're supposed to bring her here!" ZJ said.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Joseph asked.

"I suppose I have! Now all we have to do is wait until they bring your mother here!" ZJ said.

Meanwhile Kelly slept in bed with her lover, "So how rich are you Sal?" She asked.

"I'm richer than your husband," Sal said.

Zarbon the Third opened the door to the bedroom up, "Mom I want to see daddy." He said.

"Oh get lost Zarbon the third!" She said.

"Yes mom," Zarbon the Third then closed the door and went back to the guest room that he was sleeping in.

"Where were we?" Kelly asked.

"Oh yah about your non-rich husband, so what does he do for a living?" Sal asked.

"Nothing I care about that's all I can say!" Kelly said.

They laughed, all the sudden a demon crashed into the window and Kelly screamed while Sal hid under the covers. "What the fuck!" she yelled.

She started to run around the house with the demon chasing after her, he then caught her went up to the balcony and throws her off; she was as dead as a doorknob.

Later on, the demons brought her corps back to ZJ, "What in God's name is that? I asked you to bring her back alive not dead! What have I done, what have I done! Kelly are you alive?" He asked.

He ran up to her body and held her in his arms, then slaps her in the face, "Wake up you stupid bitch! My son needs you! I command all of you to go back to the demon dimension this instant!" ZJ said putting her body aside.

One of the demons slapped ZJ knocking him out, while more goat demons walked out of the circle. They walked out of the house and set off into the streets.

Joseph ran out of his room which he was hiding in, "Dad where's mom?" He looked and saw Kelly's lifeless body, "Mom!" he ran over to her and started crying, "Dad you have gone completely insane! I'll never speak to you again!" Joseph said.

ZJ woke up, "What are you talking about Joseph? Where am I?" he asked.

"You killed my mom you son of a bitch!" Joseph said slapping him in the face.

"Kelly! This has gone horribly wrong! The demons did it, I ordered her back here alive and the demons didn't do as I said!" ZJ said.

"Speaking of the demon's where are they?" Joseph asked.

"That's the thing they wouldn't listen to me when I said for them to go back to the demon dimension, they escaped," ZJ said.

"Dear God!" Joseph said.

Next morning, Roger was cleaning Issy's room, and all the sudden he found a piece of paper. "What's this say?" he read it and was not happy with what he read, "Oh my God! Zarbon!" he ran downstairs.

"What is it Roger?" Zarbon asked looking up from his magazine with his glasses on.

"You're not going to believe what I found while I was tiding Issy's room up!" Roger said giving him the piece of paper.

"Let's see what it says. This marriage license is issued to Mr. and Mrs. Carlos and Isabella Amarsos. Oh, my God Isabel is married again? Oh she's going to get it now!" Zarbon said full of rage.

Zarbon walked out of the living room about to walk out of the house to go find Issy on her walk and bring her home, thinking she was talking to a boy or something.

Zarbon almost walked out of the house, but as he opened the door, Isabel came running in panicking, "Isabella Serena Mustashi, what is the meaning of this?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm being chased by a demon, I went out for a walk this morning and I saw this goat demon and it started chasing after me!" Issy said.

"Not that, this!" Zarbon said holding up the marriage certificate. "I'm not that stupid! You married him didn't you?" Zarbon said.

It was time to come clean, "Yes dad, but it's not for the reason you think," Issy said.

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it, it might be your illegal immigrant husband!" Zarbon said going to the door.

****"No dad that's…." before Issy could finish what she was saying Zarbon looked out the window before opening the door up, he saw what appeared to be a goat demon on its hind legs. "Oh shit we have goat demons!" he said.

"Oh no Satan has come for me after all!" Roger said.

"Don't be silly Roger, someone conjured them up and I have a feeling that I know who did it!" Zarbon said.

"Never mind who did it what are we going to do?" Roger asked.

"I have an idea!" Zarbon went to the refrigerator, got something out of it and then opened the front door up, "Hey demons you forgot your nutrition for the day!" Zarbon threw a big lettuce ball out the door and the demons fight each other for it. "That'll hold them for a while," Zarbon said.

Roger was furious he was going to make a salad for the whole family that day, "What did you do to the lettuce I bought yesterday?" He asked.

"Well they're goat demons and goats eat lettuce so as long as they're distracted then they'll go away!" Zarbon said.

"No they won't!" Issy said.

All the sudden the demon broke the windows to the house and started to come through the front door. "I was naïve to think that I could appease an aggressor, quick everyone to the basement!" Zarbon said.

While Isabel ran like crazy to the basement, Roger was still standing there, "What about my salad?" he asked still mad about that stupid ball of ledeice, Zarbon grabbed Roger by the hand and took him down to the basement.

Zarbon locked the basement door and put a sword threw the handles, "That'll hold them for a while!" Zarbon said.

"My door! You ruined my door!" Roger said.

Issy was getting so annoyed with Roger's whining that she slapped him in the face, "Get a hold of yourself Roger!" She said.

****"This isn't just any sword this is a magical sword that protects the living from demons!" Zarbon said.

"Wait you put energy into my sword without my permission? How long will that last?" Roger asked.

****"Only time will tell!" Zarbon said.

Meanwhile at Morgan's house, Morgan was on the computer in her pajamas. The doorbell rang, "Can you get that Joey that might be my sister." She said.

"Oh so it's your sister hum? Now for the plan to scare her off!" Stalin took all of his clothes off went to the front door snickering and opened it up, Hey Erin look who's here…" He saw that it was a goat demon. He smiled, "Excuse me for a second!" He shut the door and ran over to Morgan, "Morgan, Morgan!" he yelled.

Morgan saw that Stalin was butt naked, "Joey what the hell are you doing naked?" She asked.

****"It's a long story and….."

"I don't have time for long stories! Put some cloths on right now!" Morgan said.

"Yes Morgan but there is something else…" Stalin tried to talk, but Morgan kept interrupting him.

****"Here!" She took her robe off and gave it to him to put on, "Ah much better. Now to go and answer the door," Morgan went to answer the door.

"Morgan your sister isn't at the door it's a…"

It was too late, Morgan answered the door where the goat demon stood at it with a bunch of other goat demons, "Oh my God run Joey!" Morgan said. **  
**

The goat demons broke through the door, seized Morgan and Stalin and tied them to a chair back to back,

Meanwhile Tre and LB went to Jada and Olga's house. "Look LB!" Tre said pointing to a bunch of goat demons running around. "There are some strange people running around in goat costumes. And they're pretty realistic looking too!" Tre said.

"Come on Tre let's just go and meet your friends," LB said as they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Olga answered the door, "Oh come on in," She said.

Tre for some reason thought that maybe Olga gained a little weight, was she with child perhaps? "Wow is it just me or is someone with child?" Tre asked.

Olga frowned, "I'm not pregnant you stupid idiot! I've just been working a lot lately. Well come on in Jada is waiting."

LB had a surprised look on her face, "Don't worry about Olga, she's mean to me all the time." Tre said.

They all went into the house, but Jada was nowhere in sight, "Jada are you there?" Tre asked.

Jada was in the basement still in shape doing ballet at the bar, "Jada!" Tre walked down to the basement.

Jada screamed, "Oh my God Tre what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet up today remember?" Tre asked.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot!" Jada said.

"So what's going on with Olga? She's slowly turning into a whale!" Tre said.

"Oh Tre I love her too much to tell her that she needs to lose some weight! I keep on asking her to take a walk with me or the do some warm-ups at the bar, but she's too busy all the sudden! Because she's been in and out of the hospital late at night, she's gaining more weight!" Jada said.

"Just tell her to lose some weight," Tre said.

"Hey are we going to have some tea or what?" Olga asked.

"I don't drink tea, I drink juice!" Tre said.

"Whatever!" Olga yelled.

Later on they drank tea and juice, Jada thought he could break the ice, "So what do you do for a living, I'm sorry what's your name?" he asked.

"It's originally Meli, but everyone calls me Little Bird or LB." She said.

"Learning disabled?" Olga laughed.

"That's LD Olga, and LB stands for Little Bird," Jada said.

"Well how would you know wise guy you're probably gay anyways!" Olga said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Jada asked.

Tre looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh or two since he himself had questioned Jada's metro sexuality.

"Come on look at the signs, you like ballet, you carry a purse around!" Olga said.

"Just because I carry a purse around doesn't mean I'm gay! I lose my keys to my car very easily so I need to carry them in something! So what if I like ballet, I can express myself if I want to!" Jada then tried to do something related to ballet.

"That does it I've had it Jada I want a divorce!" Olga yelled.

"Fine you cow!" Jada said.

Now Olga was cheesed off, "Oh you!" She went down to the basement, brought up some ballet CDs and broke them.

"Olga what did you do that for?" Jada asked.

"I'm going upstairs and watching TV!" with that she headed up the stairs.

"Oh Tre she drives me so crazy, especially when her stupid possessive mother comes over! Sometimes I wish I could just strangle the woman!" Jada said.

"Ok then, where were we?" Tre asked.

"We were talking about something I know that much," LB just sipped her tea.

Meanwhile down in the basement at Zarbon's house, Roger sat down all board, Issy had her arms crossed and tapped her foot, Zarbon appeared to be in deep thought.

Then Issy broke the silence, "So when are the demons supposed to vanish?"

"I don't know ok?" Zarbon said annoyed with Issy.

"What's your problem?" Issy asked. 

"You are Issy! You're such a little brat! Quit marrying the wrong men and get a career! You already have two daughters that you need to pay child support to, and you haven't been paying up! Take some responsibility for once!" Zarbon said.

"Hey let's not forget that you walked out on my mom and ZJ a long time ago!" Issy said.

"I had issues with your mom and ZJ! ZJ obviously knew there were something going on between Stalin and your mother, and didn't bother to tell me about it! Or whenever he tried to everyone was always interrupting!" Zarbon said.

"I just wanted Javier to be a green card holder until he becomes an American citizen." Issy said.

"Well if he's an illegal immigrant then you can't just marry him for that reason,"

"Oh yes I can, he's my friend dad!" Issy said.

"He's an illegal immigrant that's what he is!" Zarbon said.

"No offence dad, but you've become a real judgmental hooligan!" Issy said.

"I'm not being judgmental Issy, he's breaking the law and you're helping him do it!" Zarbon said.

"Now Zarbon don't you think you're over reacting a little bit? " Roger asked.

"Oh stop it Roger you'll never be Issy's mother and you know it!" Zarbon said.

Roger sulked up, "I'll go cry in a corner now!" He ran over to the corner and started to cry.

"Oh look what you did daddy you made Roger cry," Issy said.

"That's his problem! You're grounded Issy!" Zarbon said.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm 21 years old and I'll be 22 soon!" Issy said.

"Shut your trap you little fool!" Zarbon said.

"I'm going to go cry with Roger." Issy walked over to Roger, "Don't cry Roger, you'll always be a mother to me no matter if you're a man or if you're gay." Issy said.

Zarbon sighed, he did not mean to hurt Roger or Issy's feelings, he was just upset is all. After all, would you not be if your daughter married an illegal immigrant just so he could stay in the USA?

"Well I better get started on a spell to banish these demons." Zarbon thought.

Meanwhile at Morgan's house, Morgan and Stalin were to a chair while demons trashed the house up. "Oh my beautiful house!" Morgan said.

"Well it looks like you'll have to clean up after them quite a bit," Stalin said.

"Oh Joey if you wouldn't have showed yourself naked to them then maybe we wouldn't be tied up like this! Which reminds me, if you're dead and not wearing an angel suit, then how can they tie you up when you can go through the ropes?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not in any hurry to save the day," Stalin said.

"Oh I didn't know that the great and powerful Stalin was such a procrastinator!" Morgan said.

"No I'm not I'm thinking of a plan to get these demons out, and if I were to make a sudden move like go through the rope then they might harm you," Stalin said.

"Well could you please hurry up?" Morgan asked.

"Let me think about it!" Stalin said as he thought it over for a minute, "Ok I've got it! Please let my woman go she's carrying my child!" Stalin said.

"No I'm…"

"Just play along," Stalin said.

"They're demons Joey they'll kill pregnant women," Morgan said.

"I said my women is with child!" Stalin said nothing happened they continued to wreck the house, Stalin then sighed, "Ok fine I'll kick them out somehow." He vanished and went through the ropes.

"Stalin where in the hell are you going? Oh dear god!" Morgan said.

She then thought to herself, "He left me all by myself, and they don't even notice that he's gone!"

In the spirit world, Kirov was watering the garden for Stalin, while Mao watched. Mao and Kirov hanged out much more often now that Stalin was in the physical world with Morgan. Kirov felt like Morgan stole Stalin from her as a best friend and Mao thought that Morgan stole Stalin from him as a major rival for some reason.

"It's so funny that Stalin doesn't know I come over here when he's gone," Mao said.

"It's like we've become secret friends or something," Kirov said.

"Don't ever say that again Kirov, I hate you and you know that." Mao said.

"Then why are you trying to hang out with Joseph and I all the time?" Kirov asked.

"I have my reasons," Mao said.

Stalin ran over to them, "Kirov, I need your help!" he yelled. Ll

"Joseph it's so good to see you!" Kirov said hugging him.

"Yah yah," Stalin said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Stalin where have you been, it's been too long?" Mao asked.

"Morgan is in danger!" Stalin yelled out of breath.

"So what? Since when do we help sorceresses like her?" Mao asked.

"Well I don't like to admit it, but I have the hots for her!" Stalin said.

"Oh we pretty much figured that out years ago Stalin." Mao said.

"Please guys? Think of all the good things I did for you!" Stalin said.

"I can't think of anything!" Mao said.

"Me either," Kirov said.

"Yah why should we help you?"

"Because you….will help me whether you like it or not!" Stalin then grabbed both of them.

Meanwhile at Olga's house Olga was in her room watching TV, Tre knocked on the door,

"Don't come in sissy boy!" she said throwing the hand signal at the door.

"It's Tre!" Tre said.

Olga went to open the door, "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Look you love Jada don't you?" Tre asked.

"Yes,"

"And we both know that even though Jada is a total sissy that breaking his ballet CDs was wrong right?" Tre asked.

"Yah,"

"Well I want you to go and apologize to him." Tre said.

"Ok sure," She went downstairs, ran to Jada grabbing him and hugged him, "I'm sorry I broke your ballet CDs and accused you of being gay!" she said.

"I'm sorry I called you a cow, but you do need to lose weight," Jada said.

"Don't push it Jada!" they started making out some more.

"This is pretty sick to look at!" Tre said while the door broke down and a goat demon invaded the house, "I didn't know you invited a demon over." Tre said.

"I didn't! Save me!" Jada yelled.

"I'll teach that son of a bitch a lesson!" Olga said about to go and beat the demon up, demon made a grunt noise and she freaked out and hid behind Jada, "Get that abomination away from me!" she yelled.

"Don't look at me!" Tre ran back upstairs.

"Oh for God sakes!" Little Bird walked up to the demon, and she bent down and slowly spun around while standing up and it seemed like a red, yellow and orange spirit of a big bird was all around her.

She then started doing one of those ancient Native American chants, "Oh a oh a oh a oh a!" The bird flew over to the demon and killed it when it went through it, and the demon vanished. She then went outside and continued to chant, "Oh a oh a oh a oh a!" The bird attacked all the demons.

Meanwhile at home, Morgan sat in the chair tied to it still, but the demons seem to be vanishing as they were dying, then Stalin came home with Kirov and Mao.

"Where are the demons?" Stalin asked.

"I have no idea, they just vanished all the sudden. Hey where were you?" Morgan asked.

"I went to get Mao and Kirov, but now I don't see a use for them," Stalin said.

"Oh Stalin don't you have something to do?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yah!" he took his nice looking Persian dagger and cut the rope to free Morgan.

"No something else," Morgan said.

"Oh would you two like to stay for the rest of the day and help us clean up?" Stalin asked.

"Yes we'll help you, but do you have any porno?" Kirov asked.

"No," Stalin said.

Meanwhile at Zarbon's all was quiet. "What in the world? " Zarbon took the sword out of the door and opened it up, "Where are all of the demons?" he asked.

"They disappeared," Roger said.

"Now what?" Issy asked.

"Now I need to have a talk with you young lady! You thought you were going to get out of an argument with me didn't you?" Zarbon said.

"Oh sweet mother of God!" Issy said.

Meanwhile at Jada's house, everyone stared at LB, "What?" LB asked.

"Wow she's a sorceress!" Jada said.

"I'm a shamanist; I'm Native American, kind of a big difference! So shall we have some more tea?"

"Sure come on in!" Olga said.

"Don't mind of I do," She went into the house.

"Is it safe to come downstairs yet?" Tre asked.

In the evening, Morgan finished cleaning up and started cooking herself dinner, while Stalin, Mao and Kirov were watching TV.

Someone knocked on the door. "Remember what I told you Mao and Kirov!" Stalin said.

"Yes sir!" Mao and Kirov said together taking their clothes off.

"Yes is Morgan there?" Erin asked. When Erin saw Kirov and Mao naked, she screamed and ran away.

"Was that Erin?" Morgan asked.  
"Nicely done!" Stalin yelled as they high-fived him.End of Story 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Golem**

Something awful happened after Kelly died; it happened that Sal shot ZJ since he blamed her death on him. At the hospital, Morgan was waiting in the waiting room.

Tre and LB came to her side to be with her since they were her friends, "Morgan I heard what happened, how's he doing?" Tre asked.

****"I have no idea! They won't even tell me yet!" Morgan said crying.

"How are the grandchildren?" Tre asked.

****"They're really upset about it," Morgan said.

Meanwhile Zarbon the Third was talking to Joseph as they were conspiring against Morgan, "Go up and ask grandma to get us some ice cream Joseph." Zarbon the Third said.

"That's not fair I'm at least one year older then you, and yet you boss me around." Joseph said.

"Please I don't want to think of daddy dying on us, it's bad enough that mommy is dead!" Zarbon the Third said.

"Oh all right I'll go get you two some ice cream, but you better promise to behave yourselves," Morgan had overheard them and decided to get them both ice cream anyways, if that was what made them feel better.

"Yes and we didn't have to ask her either!" Zarbon the Third said.

Then Jada Banks came running over to Tre and LB, "Oh my God! Is ZJ all right?" Jada asked.

"Jada what are you doing here?" Tre asked.

"Morgan called me and she was crying so hard! So is he going to live?" Jada asked.

"We don't know. He was shot in the stomach." Tre said.

Then Zarbon came running in with Issy and Roger over to Tre and Jada, "Where is my son? Where is he?" Zarbon cried panicking.

"Zarbon it's you!" Tre said.

Zarbon ran up to Jada, grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up, "Where the hell is my son you son of a bitch?" He asked shaking poor Jada.

"Now Zarbon put Jada down you know he didn't have anything to do with the shooting!" Roger said.

"Ok fine! Where is he! Oh my God if ZJ dies on me then I'll never forgive myself, I'll kill myself if he dies!" Zarbon then threw Jada to the other side of the room not paying any attention to if Jada was hurt or not. 

"Calm down dad I'm sure he'll be fine," Issy said.

"Issy he's only half human, an alien like me are not very vulnerable to bullets, but ZJ might be and so might you," Zarbon said.

"Hello is Miss McDowell here?" The doctor asked holding a clipboard.

"She went to get ice cream for her grandkids." Tre said.

Just then Morgan came back, "I'm back here's your Zarbon the Third and here's yours Joseph." She said giving the kids ice cream.

"Is my son going to be ok, if not then I'll just die!" Zarbon said.

"It's ok he's fine, in fact he wasn't hurt very badly." The doctor said.

"Oh du, he's only half human, I almost forgot!" Morgan said.

"He's very lucky that bullet could have killed him. You can come back and see him now." The doctor said.

ZJ was in the back room lying down in bed, and everyone goes into the room.

"ZJ you're all right?" Zarbon asked running over to ZJ, hugging him tightly and crying hysterically.

"Dad don't cry," ZJ said.

"I can't help it; I'm a very emotional person!" Zarbon said continuing to cry.

"Yah no kidding. We were so worried that you were going to die." Tre said.

Roger then had to ask who shot ZJ, "Who shot you ZJ?"

Tre then knew this was his chance to tell Roger the whole story of what he knew, "I like telling stories so I'll tell what happened. It all started when Kelly left ZJ for a rich man, and ZJ had a nervous breakdown and went over to Zarbon's house to get some sorcerer supplies and he conjured up a bunch of goat demons…"

Jada interrupted Tre, "Like the ones that LB destroyed with her Native American sorcery!"

"Exactly can I finish now, thank you! Anyways to make a long story short, ZJ sent the demons to bring Kelly back to him, but they ended up killing her, something he didn't want to happen. Then they got out of control and they were on the loose, but it was an accident that Kelly died, and Kelly's lover shot ZJ in the stomach and her boyfriend is still on the lose." Tre said.

"Is it true ZJ, that Kelly's death was an accident?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes, in fact I regret conjuring those demons up," ZJ said.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're not a murder!" Zarbon then hugged ZJ tightly again.

"Why would you think that dad?" ZJ asked.

"Because you were partially raised around Morgan's homicidal dead dictator boyfriend Stalin," Zarbon said.

"Oh Joey, he's not as bad as he was when he was alive so you don't have to worry about a thing," ZJ said.

"Speaking of Stalin where the hell is he? I thought he liked ZJ better than me!" Zarbon said.

"I think he's in the spirit world training to become a guardian angel."

Zarbon smiled and tried not to laugh, "You're kidding right?" He started laughing and Jada joined in.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Well I don't see any of you trying to become guardian angels!" Morgan said.

Meanwhile Stalin sat on the couch looking over some papers that he studied with Anne. "So how are you doing with studying Anne?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine. But I have a question, have you ever wanted to be with a sister?" She asked. After all Stalin attended an angel, academy class that was pretty much blacks, with Malcolm X as the teacher. Stalin was pretty much the only non-black person there.

"What are you talking about?" Stalin asked standing up.

Anne was so sick of trying to get the black student's attention, so she walked up to Stalin, grabbed his arm and put it around her waist, "You know be with a black woman?"

Boy she was pretty Stalin could not lie to himself, although he hated Jews he did actually sore some sex with them back when he was young and naïve, "Well I kind of am in a relationship right now." He said.

"But seriously don't you want to be with a sister?" She asked.

Stalin was about to go all psycho on her, but he somehow controlled himself, "Can we get back to studying?" he asked.

She frowned, "Oh you're no fun," they went back to studying.

"Here you can copy my notes," He said giving them to her to copy.

Anne looked at them all confused, "Uh Stalin, these notes are written in gibberish,"

"You call the Georgian language gibberish? Ok I'll make some notes in English for you," he said.

"Really? That's just swell!" she said.

Meanwhile ZJ got to go home early and started drinking alcohol, the house was so dirty there was dirty underwear everywhere, luckily Joseph picked up after his dad, "Dad I know you just got shot, but you need to move on with your life." He said.

"But Kelly is dead, she was really good at taking care of me too," ZJ said.

"Dad just don't do any more spells and you'll be all right," Joseph said.

"You know how I've been converting to Judaism secretly?" ZJ said.

I know what you are thinking, but ZJ and Kelly thought about converting to Judaism since she did not like him using magic, also since they both did not want to raise the kids Christian or Muslim.

"Yah, you're doing a good job going to the synagogue too might I add," Joseph said.

"I've conducted a plan to replace your mother since her untimely, accidental death!" ZJ said.

"What's that?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going to go to the river and gather a bunch of clay and make myself a golem!" ZJ said.

"Pardon me for not paying any attention in Hebrew school, but what is a golem?" Joseph asked.

"A golem is a servant made out of clay that does whatever you want them to do! I'm going to also conjure a bunch of energy up and make her a soul so she can come to life!" ZJ said.

"But isn't that sorcery?" Joseph asked.

"Not to God it isn't, it's a special type of sorcery called Kabala, the Jews use this type." ZJ said.

"Whatever it is it doesn't sound very promising to the Jewish faith," Joseph said.

Meanwhile at Morgan's house Anne finished with her homework and so did Stalin. "Well I have to go now," She then held out her hand for Stalin to shake.

"Ok whatever now get lost," He shook her hand, then the door opened up, Morgan was home, then Anne grabbed Stalin and kissed him on the lips, Morgan walked in and was in shock at what she saw.

"Goodbye Stalin!" Anne said as she vanished, she went back to the spirit world.

"Bye Anne please don't do that again!" he said. Then he saw Morgan looking mad at him, "Morgan it's not what it looks like!" he said.

"You monster!" She then ran out of the house crying.

"Morgan wait! Damn it! I didn't want to kiss that black chick!" Stalin said.

Meanwhile ZJ finished building a clay figure into what looked like the shape of a woman. Of course, the boys could not to see this happen until he finished it since it was supposed to be a surprise of what it looked like.

"All finished! Hey, boys come here! Meet our new house maid!" ZJ said as the boys ran over to him and the clay figure.

Zarbon the Third was not impressed with what he saw, to him a golem looked like a statue, but he was not old enough to tell the difference between a golem and a statue, "It's just a statue." He said.

"It's not a statue it's a golem. Now boys watch and learn, I'm going to write the Hebrew word Emet on it." ZJ then carved the word Emet on the golem, "Stand back!" he said.

They stood back and nothing seemed to happen, "Hum I guess it doesn't work right away." ZJ said.

Zarbon the Third shook his head, "This is a bunch of baloney, I'm going to bed come on Joseph." He said taking his brother by the hand.

"Why are you bossing me around again?" Joseph asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait the night out. Goodnight golem," ZJ went into his room and shut the lights off. Then the golem's eyes began to glow red.

Meanwhile at Zarbon's house Zarbon was knitting a sweater, despite the fact that he was not an arts and crafts type person, he thought of taking up a new hobby.

"What's that you're knitting?" Roger asked.

"It's a sweater for the Joseph and Zarbon the Third to share," Zarbon said.

"You're doing a nice job, except one problem, you're looping it wrong, here let me show you." Roger said.

Roger then sat on Zarbon's lap, Zarbon was startled he did not expect Roger to sit on his lap, but this should not have been a surprise at all since Roger had such a feminine side to him.

"Issy could you get that?" Zarbon asked.

"Sure. Dad it's mom!" Issy said.

Zarbon was surprised, he did not except Morgan to come over to his house since they were broken up, "Let her in Issy!" he said.

Morgan came into the room, "Zarbon we need to talk!" she said.

"Morgan what are you doing here?" He asked with a big smile on his face, even though he was dating Roger he missed Morgan, he wanted to touch her face again, wanted to make out with her, make love to her and maybe even adopt some kids from foreign countries with her. Ok not that part about adopting the kids, but you know what I mean.

****"I saw Joey kissing another girl!" Morgan said.

"That son of a bitch! I'll show him!" Zarbon then threw Roger off his lap and was about to walk out the door.

****Wait I have a better idea. I say we try to make his jealous!" Morgan said.

"Doing what?" Zarbon asked.

"I have an idea," Morgan then started whispering in Zarbon's ear. Zarbon liked the idea she was telling him.

The next day at the Black angel school in the afterlife, Malcolm X finished writing on the chalkboard. "Now class I have a special surprise for you! Wes gets to work in pairs!" he said.

"Oh no, I hate working in pairs!" Stalin then raised his hand.

"Yes Joseph!" Malcolm X asked.

"Uh how about we not work in pairs and we work in groups, which would work better for me!" Stalin said.

"Sorry son, this ain't communist Russia no more! Yous can't just order people around like you could when you were alive. Sorry!" Malcolm X said.

"Damn! Oh well it was worth a shot," Stalin said.

"Oh yes, Peter will be paired up with Israel. Muhammad will be paired up with Mary! Elisabeth will be paired up with John. Moreover, Joseph will be paired up with Anne! There it's all settled then, now get to work!" Malcolm X said.

"Wait I thought we were supposed to have a test!" Stalin said.

"SHHHHH!" everyone else told him.

"Oh about that, yah I canceled it. I was just trying to gets your asses in gear so that R. Kelly wouldn't run your ass!" He laughed while everyone glared at him, "Right that's what we call black humor," He said.

"I don't want to be paired up with Anne she's creepy!" Stalin said.

"Oh it won't be so bad, your one of the family now," She said.

"Do I have to be?" Stalin asked.

Later on as they got together, he had to ask her, "I would like to ask you a question. Why did you kiss me?"

****"Because I like you," Anne said.

"That's fine and all but Stalin doesn't kiss women that he's not interested in. In fact, Stalin is involved with a beautiful white woman," Stalin said.

"That just sucks, because none of those Negro men over there want to go out with us Negro women," Anne said.

****"Why not?" Stalin asked.

"Did you know that America's new statistic is quite shocking? It says that black women are the number 1 single group of minorities in America!" Anne said.

****"That's not so surprising. I saw the way your girlfriends were nagging you over there."

"It's not our faults that us Negro women are so naggy. Our mothers nagged us on from the time we were born and for good reason too. It's easy to live by the bible, but to find a good black man, that's just sad." Anne said.

"It's not that difficult if you don't look at all. Here's my advice for you, don't look for love let it come to you. You never know, I saw a group of Negro boys giving me dirty looks. I think they may have been a little bit jealous that you and your girlfriends were staring at me and not at them." Stalin said.

"Really, and all this time, wow. I'm so sorry that I tried to split your girlfriend and you up," Anne said.

"I guess that's ok, except I have to go and explain myself now!" Stalin said.

"So are we friends?" She asked.

****"Sure why not?" Stalin asked shaking her hand.

Meanwhile ZJ woke up to find that the house looked spotless, he into the kitchen, and sees that the boys eating their breakfast, "Hello boys what's going on?" ZJ asked.

"Well the golem made us some breakfast," Zarbon the Third said.

"That's nice and all, but… Wait a minuet what did you say?" ZJ asked.

"Oh you didn't know. Your spell worked wonders. Take a look she's standing right behind you," Joseph asked.

ZJ turned around and looked to see the golem smiling and waving to him, "Oh dear. AHHHHH!" he ran over the boys and hid behind them.

"It's all right dad she made us breakfast!" Joseph said.

"Oh she did?" The Golem held out a plate of pancakes for ZJ. "Oh thank you. I have to hurry up and eat this!" ZJ then gobbled it all down, "I'm going to be late for the Synagogue!" he ran out the door.

"What about us?" Zarbon the Third asked.

"Watch this. Hey Golem, makes us some skittle pancakes, also give me a foot massage later on!" Joseph said clapping his hands.

"I want a foot massage too!" Zarbon the Third said.

Later on in the afternoon, Zarbon went over at Morgan's house with Roger, "Let's go over the plan again shall we?" Zarbon asked.

"As soon as I sense Stalin's spirit near by, I will give the cue and Zarbon will start kissing me and Roger will come through the front door and say, "I forgot my coat!" and then he'll look all shocked and he'll say, "Well I never knew that you and Zarbon were together still! We're through Zarbon you can have Morgan!"" Morgan said.

"And then?" Roger asked annoyed with this plan, he was prone to jealousy.

"Then hopefully Joey will come out of the shadows and say, "Morgan how could you do this to me!" Then he'll be as jealous as hell and want to kick your ass!"" Morgan said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan's third eye sensed Stalin's presence nearby, "Oh my God he's here action!" Morgan said.

Roger walked out the door while Zarbon grabbed Morgan and kissed her on the lips, they were getting into it really badly too.

Roger walked into the room, "I forgot my coat oh how silly of me!" He looked at them, as he should have but this time he thought that they really loved each other still, "Oh shit! I can't believe that you would do this to me Zarbon! Get out of my life! You can have your coat back!" Roger said walking out of the room.

Then Stalin's dimwitted friend Kirov showed up, "Oh no! Morgan you're not cheating on Joseph are you?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that I am Kirov! Kirov? What the hell are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

"Joseph sent me to tell you that he isn't and wasn't cheating on you and that the black girl grabbed him and kissed him on the lips; he didn't want to kiss her. She was trying to break you two up and…" Morgan interrupted Kirov.

"Well if Stalin wasn't cheating on me then why doesn't he just come and tell me himself?" Morgan asked.

"Because he thinks you're still mad at him and oh my God you're back with Zarbon! I have to go now!" Kirov vanished.

"Wait Kirov! Oh shit! Damn it!" Morgan said.

Roger walked back into the room after overhearing Morgan and Kirov talking, "Well then what in the hell are we doing over here if Stalin isn't cheating on Morgan?" He asked.

"I don't know. Morgan we're going to go home now." Zarbon said.

"Yah see you later," Roger said as he and Zarbon walked out of the door.

"Well that just sucks. I'm so screwed!"

Meanwhile in the spirit world, Stalin was helping Anne with her homework. "So we're supposed to wash our wings how many times a day?" Stalin asked.

"It says here at least one to two times," Anne said.

"Hell I don't even shower all the time," Stalin said.

"Joseph, Joseph!" Kirov yelled running into the house.

Anne looked at Kirov bewildered, "So handsome who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sergei Kirov!" Kirov said.

"Never mind who you are, what did Morgan say?" Stalin demanded.

"That's the thing, how do I put it? Uh Morgan was kissing Zarbon and Roger caught them and…" Stalin interrupted Kirov.

"What? For a minuet there I thought you said that Morgan was kissing another man!" Stalin said putting on a fake smile.

"She was and…" Stalin grabbed Kirov and started chocking him.

"You fucken idiot, why didn't you stop them?" Stalin asked angry.

"I was going to tell her that you weren't cheating on her, but she beat me to it!" Kirov said.

"That does it, now I'm mad!" He threw Kirov across the room.

"Wow he's strong!" Anne said giggling.

"I'm going to go and teach that Zarbon a lesson!" Stalin said walking out of the house.

Meanwhile at home, Roger and Zarbon watched TV, "Zarbon, I know this is going to sound silly of me, but is it officially over between you and Morgan?" Roger asked.

"You know that it is. Remember I was trying to help her make Stalin jealous. I mean come on, I'm not only bisexual but I'm the most handsome creature in the universe duh!" Zarbon said.

"You sure are," There was a crash in the other room, "What was that?" Roger asked. Then the hand signal flew towards him and hit him in the head, "Ouch! Zarbon why did you do that?" Roger asked.

"Hu?" Zarbon asked.

"The TV signal flew towards me for no apparent reason! Do you have telekinesis or something Zarbon?" Roger asked.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "No. Poltergeist!" He yelled jumping off the couch.

Stuff went flying off the walls and flew around the room, "Come on Roger!" Zarbon said throwing Roger onto his back and running out of the house.

Morgan sat at the table drinking tea. She sighed, and then Lou started whimpering looking up at her, "Ok Lou I'll take you for a walk," She said getting the leash, putting it on Lou and about the walk out of the door. Then Zarbon ran into the house with Roger on his back as Morgan opened the door, "Zarbon what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"There's a poltergeist at our place!" Zarbon said.

"No way really?" Morgan asked.

"Can Roger stay here, I'm afraid that he'll get himself hurt!" Zarbon said putting Roger down onto the couch.

"Poltergeist! Help!" Roger yelled all shocked.

"He's in shock, boy you must have done something to piss the ghost off." Morgan said.

"Wait I know who's doing this!" Zarbon said.

"Me too!" Morgan said.

"My mother because I forgot her birthday and didn't send her spirit doves or anything!" Zarbon said.

"That thing isn't your mother, it's Stalin!" Morgan said.

"How surprising!" Zarbon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why didn't he come over to my house and wreck my house first before wrecking your house?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going back over there to teach him a lesson!" Zarbon said.

"Wait I'll go with you! He'll literally murder you!" Morgan said.

"I don't care!" Zarbon walked out of the house.

"Wait for me!" Morgan yelled.

"What about me?" Roger asked, he saw Lou on the floor huffing and puffing, "Oh well fuck it. He picked Lou up and started petting him.

Meanwhile at the synagogue, ZJ watched the rabbi give a speech about Jewish stuff and ZJ wore a Yakima on his head. "And that is it for today's session. Shalom abooni!" Rabbi Goldstien said. 

"Shalom abooni!" Everyone said.

ZJ ran up to Rabbi Goldstein, "Rabbi Goldstein! Rabbi Goldstein!

"Yes what is it ZJ? It's good to see you here again. So how is Judaism working out for you?

"I know I'm going to sound really crazy, but you know how I've been studying Kabala right?" ZJ said.

"Yes, but it can't be horribly crazy, I mean if your mother talks to spirits and your father whose not only an alien talks to spirits, then I've seen pretty much everything!" Rabbi Goldstein said.

"This has nothing to do with spirits. It has something to do with a Golem I built!" ZJ said.

"Well as long as you didn't bring it to life then you're all right." The rabbi said, but as he looked at ZJ, he released that ZJ did bring the golem to life, "You did bring one to life didn't you?" He said.

ZJ bent his head down in shame, "Yes Rabbi Goldstein," he said.

At ZJ's home, there was a knock on the door, and Zarbon the Third got it. It was Tre and LB.

"Hello we just stopped on over because your dad called us and told us to come and watch you guys." LB said.

"That's ok we already have a babysitter," Zarbon the Third said.

"You do?" Tre asked.

"Come on Golem I want you to meet my dad's friends!" Joseph said as he took the golem by the hand and dragged her over to Tre and LB. "This is our new babysitter Golem!" he said.

LB freaked out, "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a Golem; my dad brought her to life with his Kabala magic!" Joseph said.

"Hasn't your dad caused enough trouble? And what the hell is a Golem anyways?" Tre asked.

"It's a servant made out of clay you can create a soul for it because God gives you permission to do so and you inscribe a spell on it so that it can do your bidding." Joseph said.

"That's a damn creepy looking thing I'll tell you that much," Tre said.

Zarbon the third then said, "Don't worry about him Golem, he's ignorant,"

Meanwhile back at the synagogue, Rabbi Goldstein did not take the news well, "No no no! You can't have a golem servant! You don't know the forces that you're messing with!" he said.

"What do you mean?" ZJ asked.

"Not only do golems not talk, but they're a little bit retarded," Rabbi Goldstein said.

"You mean mentally handicapped?" ZJ asked.

"No I mean stupid. They're so dull that when you give them orders they'll take it literally or as something else!" Rabbi Goldstein said.

"Oh ok," ZJ said.

Back at the house Zarbon the Third decided to show Tre and LB the golem's "powers", "It takes orders from us, watch this. Golem go get our guests some candy!"

The Golem walked over to the kitchen, got all the candy out of the cabinet, put it all in a dish and brought it back to them.

"No I didn't mean all the candy!" Zarbon the Third said, and then the golem threw the bowl on the floor, "I guess I was too specific," He said.

"No you have to be more specific like this. Golem fall head over heals in love with Tre, the black man standing right before you." The golem smiled, grabbed Tre, fell on top of him, started stroking his hair and started kissing him.

"This is so disgusting! My mouth tastes like clay since she's tonguing me!" Tre said.

"I know! The Golem is hitting on my man!" LB said in shock.

The boys just laughed and high fived each other, "Get this thing away from me!" Tre yelled.

"Ok I think he's had enough. Golem, don't love Tre!" Joseph said.

The Golem turned from lovesick to enrage and started chocking Tre, "Help! Help!" Tre yelled chocking.

"Joseph do something!" Zarbon the Third yelled.

"Stop chocking him!" Joseph yelled.

The golem stopped chocking him and started beating the crap out of Tre. Nobody knew what to do, but Joseph knew that that damn golem needed to be stopped, "Ok Zarbon the Third I'm going to try to erase the Hebrew letter on it!" Joseph was about to go over to the golem.

"Be careful Joseph, Hebrew is written backwards!" Zarbon the Third yelled.

"I know that!" Joseph tried to go up to the golem, but the golem whacked Joseph out of the way out cold.

"Do something Little Bird!" Zarbon the Third yelled.

"Ok then! Oh a oh a oh a oh a!" She started to chant, bent down and slowly spun around while standing up, as it seemed a red, yellow and orange spirit of a big bird was all around her. The bird came towards the golem, but the golem knocked it out of its way and the bird came right back at Little Bird and she went flying across the room, she was now out cold.

Back at the synagogue. ZJ's eyes widened, "Oh no I think my children are in trouble for some reason!" he said.

"How do you figure that?" Rabbi Goldstein asked.

"Daddy instinct gotta go!" ZJ rushed out of the synagogue quickly.

Meanwhile at the house the doorbell rang, "Golem go answer the door!" Zarbon the Third said.

The golem stopped beating Tre up and she went to the door, and answered it, it was Sal Kelly's boyfriend with a gun,

"I'll really shoot you now!" Sal yelled, but then saw the golem, "What the fuck are you supposed to be?" he asked.

(We can hear his thoughts) That's the man that was dating my mom and was trying to kill dad! (Talks out loud) Golem attack that man in front of you!

The eyes of the golem began to glow, Sal became afraid, "No hard feelings right? Help!" He ran away with the golem chasing after him.

"Yes he's gone! Joseph!" Zarbon the Third ran over to Joseph and slapped him in the face.

"What happened?" Joseph asked.

"No time to explain get Tre and Little Bird up!" Zarbon the Third said.

"Ok sure." Joseph ran over to Little Bird while Zarbon the Third ran over to Tre and managed to get them both up.

ZJ ran into the house to see that the place looked like it was a mess, "What in the hell happened here?" He asked.

"The Golem attacked Tre for no reason at all!" Joseph said.

"Are you hurt Tre?" ZJ asked.

"Could you get me some peroxide?" Tre asked.

"Where's the golem?" ZJ asked.

"Oh that man that shot you, he came back and I commanded it to go after him, and now she's chasing him and…" Zarbon the Third said.

ZJ interrupted, "You did what? You can't do that, that's black magic! We have to go after it!"

"But that man tried to kill you!" Joseph said.

"And how would I be a better person if I let something that I built with my own hands slay him? Come on!" He started running and the boys, Tre and Little Bird ran after him.

Back at Zarbon's house, there was still stuff flying everywhere, "I'm going in there!" Zarbon said.

Morgan grabbed the back of Zarbon's shirt, "Not on my watch you're not!" Morgan went into the house with Zarbon following her, "Stalin! Can you hear me?" Morgan asked.

"What the hell do you want Morgan? You're a trader!" Stalin said even though Morgan could not see him, she could hear him.

"No I didn't betray you! I thought you betrayed me first!" Morgan said.

"Kirov told me that you were getting back with Zarbon!" Stalin said.

"Yes it's true that I was kissing Zarbon, but I was doing it to try to make you jealous! I don't love him anymore! We fell out of love with each other a long time ago!"

"I don't know I kind of still have a thing for you!" Zarbon said.

"Just say you did!" Morgan said.

"Stalin I have a boyfriend now! Roger and I are happy together; in fact, Morgan came to us because we thought you were cheating on her too! We didn't know it was Kirov's presence that we sensed and not yours! Nor did we know that you didn't want to kiss that spirit girl you were kissing!" Zarbon said.

"Yah right!" Stalin said.

"Morgan was just trying to make you jealous, she hired Roger and I to act out a part so that you would catch us and react to it! Had we known sooner that you weren't cheating on Morgan then we wouldn't have done it!" Zarbon said.

"Morgan didn't even give me a chance to tell her because she ran out of the house the minuet she saw it happen!" Stalin said.

"Well yah I probably would have done the same thing too!" Zarbon said.

"But you still love Morgan!" Stalin said.

"Well yes I do love her, but I'm not in love with her!" Zarbon lied not admitting his true feelings for Morgan.

"What the fuck is the difference!" Stalin said.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make you jealous it's just that I didn't know that you didn't like that girl. Just settle down ok?" Morgan said.

Stalin stopped what he did and appeared to her, "Excuse me." He vanished.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going back to the spirit world to think straight!" Stalin said aloud although they could not see him.

"Oh my lord this place is a mess!" Zarbon started weeping.

"Here I'll help you clean it up. Well let's get started!" Morgan said.

Meanwhile the golem chased Sal down the street still, "Golem stand still!" ZJ yelled.

The golem froze and ZJ walked up to her and erased the first Hebrew letter of the word and the golem deactivated.

"You saved my life! But I'm still going to kill you!" Sal said taking his gun out and pointing it at ZJ.

"I don't think so!" ZJ said.

ZJ grabbed his arm, threw the gun to the side, and punched him so hard that he was out cold. Later on, the police took Sal into custody.

" Thank you officer. Now to take care of the golem!" ZJ said as he picked the golem up and took her home while everyone else followed.

"Wow that was quite an adventure we had today right LB?" Tre asked.

"You said it!" LB said.

"You're not going to kill Golem are you?" Zarbon the Third said.

"Nope! From now on, only I can give her commands ok? Plus Sunday is coming up tomorrow and it needs to always be deactivated on Sundays because it's a holy day." ZJ said.

"I'm glad you're not going to destroy her dad." Joseph said.

"Me too Joseph. Me too." ZJ said.

End of Story


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel on Earth**

At Zarbon and Roger's house, they were watching TV. They usually liked to watch TV, Roger did not like to read at all, Zarbon on the other hand would read military history of the earth constantly and it got on Roger's nerves so much that Roger usually dragged Zarbon in front of the TV to spend some time with him instead of time reading his military books.

"Hey Zarbon what's on the tube this evening?" Roger asked.

Zarbon opened the paper up, "Let's see here. _Waterworld_ is on,"

Roger frowned, "Are you kidding me? That is the most God Damn awful movie I've ever seen in my life! I mean the acting was good, and the special affects were good, but it was 4 hours long, and the plot sucked. That's what I mean by bad!" Roger said crossing his arms.

Zarbon raised his eyebrow, "Perhaps something else then?" he asked.

Issy came running into the room, "Daddy!"

"What is it Isabel?" Zarbon asked.

"There's a letter in the mail I think you should see!" She said giving the letter to Zarbon.

Zarbon opened up the envelop and looked at the letter, "Oh my God it's from my old man! I'll read it aloud. It says, "Dear Zarbon, hello long time no see. Anyways to make a long story short I'm writing to you, because I want you and your family to come and visit me. And that includes Morgan, ZJ, Isabel and Roger."

"Cool we can bring the kids too, I'll ask my ex to have the girls for a weekend," Issy said.

"Not so fast Issy! It says that nobody else other than you and those four that I named can come. Therefore, I will send a spaceship this Saturday! See you! From your old man! PS: I don't have any girlfriends."" Zarbon read.

"We're going to go and see your dad? This is amazing Zarbon! I've never been to outer space! Zarbon are you listening to me?" Roger asked.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that it's been at least 80 years since I've there. I still look like I'm in my early twenties, but how am I going to tell Morgan?" Zarbon asked blushing badly; after all, he still loved her even though he did not admit it.

"Leave that up to me daddy!" Issy said.

At Morgan's house, Morgan looked at Issy, "You mean I'm going to outer space! Wow I can't wait!" Morgan said.

Stalin's ghost felt honored, but he did not know he was about to get his feelings hurt, "Can I come?" He asked still in love with Morgan.

Issy looked at Stalin sadly after all he was like a third father to her, "But it says you can't go, the invitation said so!" she said.

"Don't worry Isabel, Joey and I need to have a talk." Morgan took him by the arm into the other room.

"How dare you leave me down here by myself?" Stalin said angry with her.

"Don't worry I'll sneak you there, or I could conjure you up." Morgan said.

"Not a good idea," Stalin said.

"What are you so worried about?" Morgan asked.

"Well on Planet Primal, well there isn't much freedom of speech, ever since Morphiess killed off the communists in the late 60s; he's been stricter about the planet." Stalin said.

"What is he a paranoid tyrant like you?" Morgan asked.

"No, not exactly, it's just the Primal Changelings are very strict," Stalin said.

"What do you know about Primal Changelings? Do they eat humans or something?" Morgan asked. 

"No they diet on fish, Morphiess is the one who's in charge of the planet, and well sometimes I think his rules can be a little bit unorthodox. So if you need anything, then don't hesitate to conjure me up." Stalin said rolling his eyes as if he was annoyed with the King of Primal Changelings.

"What do you mean unorthodox? I know that he's a little bit strange if that's what you're implying." Morgan said.

****Stalin then smiled, "Just conjure me up if you need anything." He said.

"You know where Planet Primal is don't you?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I do," Stalin said.

"I'll have Tre watch the house," Morgan said.

"Have a good trip!" Stalin said.

That Saturday morning, the spaceship arrived early in the morning, Morgan, Roger, Zarbon, Isabel and ZJ got into the spaceship, nobody besides Zarbon had ever been in a spaceship let alone travel the entire universe.

"I can't wait until I get to Planet Primal. I wonder if there are any cute boys there?" Issy asked.

"There probably are Issy, they're half our species," ZJ said.

"I hope that Primal Changelings don't eat humans," Roger said thinking about Zarbon's other form that was so hideous that it almost got to the point where he and Zarbon almost broke up.

"Roger Primal Changelings don't eat humans. They like fish," Zarbon said glaring at Roger.

"I hope you're right," Roger said a little scared.

"Roger I've been a full-blooded primal changeling my whole life and I'll tell you that humans taste disgusting," Zarbon said.

"You've tasted human dad?" ZJ asked.

"Good God never!" Zarbon said.

"I'm a little bit nervous," Morgan said.

"Did everyone bring gum to make your breath smell fresh like I asked you to?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said putting gum into his or her mouths.

The spaceship took off and everyone had their own rooms although Morgan and Isabel had the same room, "I can't wait until I meet more of Zarbon's species." Morgan said.

"I can't wait to either; do you think I'll come back with a husband?" Issy asked.

"Honey we're there to visit your grandfather not look for husbands," Morgan said.

"Right mom," Issy said.

Zarbon, ZJ and Roger had the same cabin too, "I'm so nervous, I mean I haven't seen my planet since I was a small child." Zarbon said.

"I know how you feel dad, I'm upset about leaving the boys with the Golem," ZJ said.

A few days later Zarbon the third and Joseph were in front of a school that was not their own, "Golem, I told you to take us to our school, not this one!" Zarbon the Third said.

"Uh dad said that Golem's weren't smart remember?" Joseph said.

Back in the spaceship at present day, Roger then said, "I wonder if Tre's watching Morgan's house like he's supposed to."

At Morgan's house Tre looked for the piece of paper that Morgan wrote the magic incantation down so that he could open the portal to the spirit world up, he was also talking to Jada on the phone, "Damn it's not fair that I couldn't come! Morphiess is a no good pervert anyways! Hum!

"Did you find the spell to open the portal to the afterlife? So we can sneak into the afterlife to steal the staff of Communisma?" Jada asked.

Yes, Tre came up with the scheme himself and somehow suckered Jada into doing it. Tre for some weird reason nervous that he and Jada would never be able to hang out ever again, since there was going to be a big change in Tre's life, "Not yet, by the way I have to tell you the news, Little Bird is pregnant! I'm going to be a dad…again!" Tre said.

"Congratulations Tre! I hope it's a girl!" Jada said.

"I might never be able to come up with any conspiracies with you ever again! We have to do this last conspiracy so that I can then settle down and enjoy being a father!" Tre said.

"I don't think it's a good idea Tre, we might get into trouble, shouldn't you be thinking about what you're going to do to support a child? I mean you do have other bastard children," Jada said.

"No way, it's too early she's only two months along!" Tre said.

"Still I think you should be focused on the baby instead of on a stupid conspiracy of stealing the staff of Communisma in the afterlife," Jada said.

"Jada what are you talking about?" Olga asked, she could not help but overhear him talking to Tre on the phone.

"Just a second Tre, nothing Olga I'm talking to Tre on the phone!" Jada said.

"So Tre, where is the paper with the magic incantation on it?" Jada asked.

"I haven't found it yet for the last time. But when I do, then I'll sneak into the afterlife and find the staff of Communisma," Tre said.

****"Did you lose something?" Stalin asked appearing solidly in front of Tre.

Tre screamed and hung up, "Stalin what in the hell are you doing here?

"Simple I live here. What are you doing here?" Stalin asked.

Now Stalin's ghost and Tre have fought over Morgan many times before, they also hated each other's guts almost as much as Stalin and Zarbon hated each other's guts. Tre was a nuisance and Stalin…well he was still Stalin…only not killing people as he did when he was alive.

"Morgan sent me to watch the house of course," Tre, said smiling.

"Oh she did hum? Looking for this?" Stalin asked holding up a sheet of paper.

"It's the spell to the portal to the afterlife!" Tre said.

"So Tre out of curiosity, why are you looking for it?Oh you're not trying to steal it are you?" Stalin asked.

"No I'm not,"

"You want it hum?" Stalin held up the paper in front of Tre, Tre tried to take it but Stalin pulled it away. Stalin held it up high again, Tre tried to grab it, but Stalin just laughed hard, "You'll never get that staff, you don't deserve that kind of power, unless someone hands it to you on a plate." Stalin said.

Meanwhile on the spaceship, Morgan was doing a conjuring spell she felt like she needed Stalin despite what Morphiess' letter said about nobody else coming, but it did not say anything about spirits not coming. "Oh mighty spirit of Stalin, come to me, make yourself known!" Morgan yelled.

Back at Morgan's house, Stalin stopped taunting Tre, "Sorry I have to go now, my woman needs me!"

Stalin then vanished, but carelessly dropped the piece of paper with the spell incantation on it. It was in midair dropping and Tre managed to grab it before it hit the ground.

Tre read on the piece of paper, "Oh mighty portal to the afterlife, open up to my command!" The portal opened up and before you knew it, Tre was in the afterlife.

Although it seemed like he was a bit lost, after the entire spirit world was a huge place where anything was no possible to the point where dragons could exist, "Hum, before I get the staff of Communisma, I think I'll go and tour the place first. He he he," Tre thought as he walked around looking for somewhere to ask directions.

Back on the spaceship, Morgan, Isabel and Stalin were still in the girl's cabin, Stalin looked at Morgan, how could she give in so easily, he liked when she played hard to get, not that she was actually trying to, "Why did you conjure me up?" Stalin asked.

****"Because I feel scared to see a new species of aliens," Morgan said.

"What are you talking about? They're just Zarbon's species, I don't think that Zarbon's species harm humans or any other creature that's harmless to them," Stalin said.

"I know I'm scared to mommy," Issy said holding onto Morgan's arm and putting her head on her shoulders.

They arrived on the planet, hours later during the daytime, the space ship opened up in a rainforest/desert area covered with palm trees, papyrus and plenty of steppes. There stood all kinds of buildings, pyramids, pagodas and Persian Ziggurats.

Zarbon and family walked into a village where some Primal Changeling women worked in the fields using scythes to cut papyrus leafs down. They saw even some Primal Changeling men in their transformed states fighting each other practicing in case an enemy came along.

They saw some women carrying babies on their backs, while some men worked in the caves for diamonds. Outside the village, stood a huge palace, miles away with minarets on it, and balconies, all beautifully colored.

"Wow it's amazing," Roger said. Two solders wearing capes and with braids in their hair, and wearing tunics come towards them, they were tall, muscular and attractive, "The king will see you now," One of them said.

The other solder bowed down to Zarbon, "You're highness," he said gracefully.

Zarbon lifted any eyebrow, "I beg your pardon but I haven't lived on this planet since I was three years old." Zarbon said.

"Take them to the king," One of the solders said picking Morgan up and throwing her onto his back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgan asked scared out of her mind.

"Put my ex girlfriend down this instant!" Zarbon said furious.

The solder that had Morgan his back laughed, "It's a custom for a man to carry a woman to the king!" he said.

"Come on you two your princess-ness!" the other solder said picking Issy up and carrying her in his arms.

"Wow a big handsome man is carrying me to the king Mommy!" Issy said.

"At least you're happy!" Morgan said rolling her eyes.

"Oh someone pick me up too!" Roger said acting all girly.

"I'll pick you up!" Zarbon said picking Roger up annoyed.

"Thanks Zarbon," Roger said gaily.

"No problem," Zarbon said rolling his eyes.

Another solder came up to the family, "That won't be necessary! The men get to ride to the king!" he said.

There is a golden carriage waiting for Zarbon, Roger, and ZJ, they had what appeared to be horses attached to the front of the carriage.

"Well in that case, let's get it!" Zarbon said happily dropping Roger to the ground and running to the carriage.

They were on the way to the king looking out the window of the carriage while the solders that had a hold of Issy and Morgan flew them to the palace. Next thing you know they were at the palace, the page came out with a trumpet, "Presenting King Morphiess! King Morphiess!" The page yelled as he went into the palace and everyone followed him in.

When they got to the throne room, King Morphiess was found making out with a sexy Primal Changeling blond.

"Dad what are you doing?" Zarbon asked.

"Morphiess your family is here to see you!" The Page yelled impatiently.

Morphiess looked at the family, he then pushed the girl off him and smiled, he was still quite handsome, and had not changed a bit. He wore a tunic, and had a cape on. He looked like a God I guess you could say.

"Hello how is everyone doing?" he asked. He walked up to Zarbon, kissed him on the cheek, then, walked up to Roger, and kissed him on the cheek too. Then over to Issy, "Hello beautiful who are you?" Morphiess said.

"I'm your granddaughter, remember?" Issy asked.

"How's it going Issy?" Morphiess asked as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He walked up to ZJ, "Wow ZJ is that you?"

"Why yes it is," ZJ said.

"Oh my God you've grown up to be so handsome, just like me and Zarbon!" He grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

"Wow you sure are affectionate," ZJ said.

Morphiess then looked at Morgan, "Wow you're still hot even for a middle-aged woman Morgan!" Morphiess then walked over to her, grabbed her and kissed her on the lips; this went on for at least a minute to the point where it looked like he wanted to make out with her in his arms.

"Wow it's good to be the king!" Roger said.

"Dad that's enough!" Zarbon said.

"What? Oh so sorry miss!" He then hit Morgan's butt, "Come on inside! I'm having a party tonight! I hope that you all can come. Oh what am I saying of course you can! Page, take them to their courtiers! Get some dresses for the girls and some tunics and warrior wear for the boys!" Morphiess said as he grabbed his staff and skipped out of the throne room.

"Wow grandpa is quite a character!" ZJ said though he did not see Morphiess that much.

"You have no idea," Zarbon said.

Back in the afterlife, Tre found himself in an Angel's locker room at a football stadium, the angel men at the time threw their angel suits in the hamper and went to wash up, and they played football. Tre snuck around the corner, "Man screw the staff of Communisma for now! I want to try an angel suit on!" Tre thought as he jumped into the hamper.

Anubis the Egyptian God of the dead walked over to the hamper, he had a Jackal head with a pharaoh crown on, and he was put in charge of the hamper of dirty angel suits. He had brown fur with big black eyes; he looked cuddly even though he had sharp canine teeth. He was also very tall and muscular.

"I can't believe I took this job. What happened in the old days when I guided people through the afterlife?" He complained as he rolled the hamper to the laundry room, then he left the laundry room for second and Tre hopped out with an angel suit and stole it.

Anubis came back a couple of minutes later, "Yah I can't believe it. I just do this to make extra money," He said as he put the angel suits in the washing machine.

Tre stood outside the stadium, "I can't believe that I did that. Oh well. Well let's see what happens when I put one of these angel suits on. Tre put the angel suit on and started walking, "I wonder what…"

All the sudden he felt some pain in his back, he fell to the ground and something out of the ordinary happened. He started growing wings, angel wings that is. A halo appeared above of his head.

He was amazed, "Wow that was weird. Oh well I will just keep on walking then…"

Not looking where he was going he fell down a cliff and screamed, but then his wings started flapping, and he started to fly.

"Wow I can fly! Hey everyone I'm Peter Pan! I don't ever want to grow up! Start thinking happy thoughts Tre! Like showing Jada what cool effects can happen when I start flying! I'll go show Jada right now!" 

With that, Tre flew himself out of the spirit world without having to use that stupid portal that he had to use in the first place.

In the physical world, Jada opened his door to let the dog out, "Go old Chester! What the hell?" Jada asked as he all the sudden saw Tre appear in front of him.

"Hello Jada!" Tre said as he flipped himself over Jada.

Jada screamed, "Tre are you all right? Are you here to take me to the spirit world? Or heaven? If so I'm not ready to die!" Jada yelled.

"No I'm very much alive," Tre said.

"Might I ask how you grew wings?" Jada asked.

"Simple, I snuck into the spirit world, and I ended up finding more angel suits. You know like the one Stalin wears when he wants to be physical." Tre said.

Yes truthfully speaking that Stalin, Mao and even Kirov stole some angel suits before and snuck into a party that Tre had, but they did not grow wings as Tre did, they just became physical.

"Of course, if it makes spirits physical, then it must have the opposite effect on living mortals!" Jada said.

Olga walked out onto the porch, "Jada who in the hell are you talking to?" She asked she then saw Tre.

"Hi Olga!" Tre said.

Olga screamed and fainted in Jada's arms, "Olga! Oh Tre! Where do I get a suit like that from?" Jada asked.

"Just follow me!" Tre said about to fly away.

"Take me Tre! I can't fly!" Jada yelled.

"Oh sorry Jada!" Tre then picked Jada up and flew away into the spirit world with him.

"You know Tre, out of all the bizarre adventures that the whole gang has had, this has got to be the most bizarre!" Jada said.

Tre smirked as if he was flattered about the idea or something.

Back to Planet Primal, it was nighttime at the party. Zarbon, ZJ, and Roger were in customary wear. They had on purple uniforms, and they have capes attached to the back of them. Zarbon had his hair back in the braid, while Roger and ZJ just had their hair short like usual.

"I thought they would wear tunics. God I wanted to wear one so much." Roger said.

"Heavens no, they usually wear uniforms to formal occasions." Zarbon said.

"I wonder where the girls are," ZJ said.

Issy walked over to them wearing a long pink dress with her shoulders showing, some of her hair was done up while some of it was down in curls. She looked almost as gorgeous as her old man did.

"Hello guys!" She said.

Zarbon, Roger and ZJ looked at her as if she was a goddess, they never saw Issy done up so beautifully ever, she was usually a Tomboy, "Wow!" They all said.

"If you weren't my sister I would kiss you," ZJ said.

"You think about it and I'll beat you up!" Issy said.

"Fair enough, you look really nice sis," ZJ said.

"Thanks," Issy said smirking.

"You look so pretty, you look better then when you went to the prom. That dress is even prettier than the one that Roger designed." Zarbon said.

"Hey! That's an insult Zarbon!" Roger said crossing his arms.

"Say where is Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh you mean the hot girl coming down the stairs!" Roger pointed to Morgan.

Zarbon then looked at Morgan, "Wow!" he said as his eyes opened wide.

Morgan wore a long red dress with her cleavage showing cut down the middle, some of her hair was down and curled, while the rest of it was curled and up in a sort of unusual looking tiara. She also had some armbands on her arms, and wore wearing earrings too.

Zarbon blushed really badly, he was totally into Morgan, but this time he had to win her back somehow, "I have to go over to her." Zarbon said.

Before Zarbon could walk over to Morgan, Morphiess walked over to her first and wrapped her arm around his, "May I escort you to your ex boyfriend and friends?" He asked.

"Sure Morphiess I guess," Morgan said timidly.

Morphiess escorted her over to Zarbon and everyone else, "Here she's all yours!" He hit her butt and walked away.

"Pervert! Hello everyone," Morgan said.

"Wow mom, you look a little reveling," ZJ said.

****"Yah for a 50 year old, you're not actually bad looking," Issy said Zarbon slapped his hand on the back of Issy's head, "Ouch Dad!" Issy said.

"I don't know why but I feel so jealous right now, where do I find a dress like that?" Roger thought. Then he imagined himself wearing that dress with that armband and Tiara on.

"Morgan, do you want me to get you some wine or something, here let me escort you to the wine bowl," Zarbon took her by the arm and escorted her over to the wine bowl.

"Zarbon what has gotten into you?" Morgan asked.

"You look amazing!" Zarbon said turning purple.

"You do too!" Morgan said.

"Are you still seeing Stalin's ghost?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course I am," Morgan said.

"I get the feeling that my dad is hitting on you," Zarbon whispered to her.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked.

****"Because he's waving to you!" Zarbon said.

Morgan looked at Morphiess waving to her, but then he went back to drinking his wine.

"Is it just me or does everyone seem to like me? Just make sure that Morphiess doesn't make me his queen now," Morgan said laughing.

****"That's not funny Morgan," Zarbon said.

Morphiess then walked over to Zarbon and Morgan, "Hello guys are you enjoying this awesome ball?" Morphiess asked.

"You said it was going to be a party!" Zarbon said.

"No way, it's only a party when I get here!" Morphiess said laughing manically, "I really don't have anyone to talk to. I thought I could talk to you guys." Morphiess said.

****"Yah but dad, what about your solders and your generals?" Zarbon asked pointing to those haughty looking generals and solders.

"My you look stunning tonight Morgan," Morphiess said holding her hand.

"Thanks Morphiess," Morgan said.

"I picked out that dress for you," Morphiess said.

"Yah I can truly see where Zarbon gets his fashion sense from," she then giggled.

"Yah I think you look really sexy in it, don't she look sexy in it?" Morphiess asked.

****"Dad! I don't think that's a highly appropriate thing to say," Zarbon said.

"Just shut up and dance with her!" Morphiess said pushing Morgan into Zarbon.

They then started to dance rather badly, they were both left footers, but they did not care, to each other they were dancing on clouds, but to everyone else they were dancing badly to the point where they were stepping on each other's feet, they did not care though, as long as they were in each other's arms again.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Zarbon said taking Morgan by the arm and lead her to the balcony that looked over the jungle.

Roger could not help but be jealous, "He's such a backstabber!" he said.

"Relax Roger, it's probably nothing," Issy said.

They were on the balcony looking at one another too closely, "Look at me Zarbon I look like a bourgeoisie," Morgan said.

"A what? Who taught you how to talk like that?" Zarbon asked.

"Uh Joey said that if women dressed up too pretty then they're nothing but glamour pusses!" Morgan said.

"Morgan you like dressing up, besides Stalin doesn't know what the hell he's talking about that's communist talk," Zarbon said.

"Are you calling me a communist?" Morgan asked.

"No…are you one?" Zarbon asked.

"Uh you are such a snobby vain general and prince!" Morgan said.

"Oh yah well you're a lover of a communist that barely baths, what's up with that?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah cause he's dead!" Morgan said.

Just then, Zarbon grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and they were in ecstasy, they then pulled away from one another, "Wow that was awkward," Zarbon said.

"Excuse me I'm going to retire for the night! You spoiled prince!" Morgan walked into the ballroom.

"Spoiled? I don't always get what I want," Zarbon thought bewildered.

Morgan went back inside and over to Morphiess, "Morphiess,"

"Yes dear?" He asked drinking a bottle of wine.

"I need to go back to my room I'm feeling a little bit under the weather," Morgan said.

"Goodnight love!" Morphiess then grabbed her and kissed her lips; Morgan was shocked even more so than when she met him, he was all over her.

"Morphiess thanks for this party it was wonderful!" Morgan then went upstairs.

Meanwhile Jada and Tre went into the afterlife to steal some more angel suits from the laundry room at the stadium; they stole every one of them.

Later on, when all the angels at the stadium found out that their suits went missing, they all started accusing Anubis of stealing them; they yelled at him and cursed at him.

"It's just my job to clean the laundry! Not keep track of the angel suits!" Anubis said trying to defend himself, despite the fact that he acted like a tough wolf in public, he was a sad, scared puppy on the inside when people accused him of stuff that he did not do.

"It's not an excuse Anubis!" One of the angels said.

"You are in charge of keeping track of the laundry!" Another Angel said."Don't worry I'll find out who stole them! This could be the work of a spirit or something. I'm the God of the dead after all! I just wash angel suits for fun!" Anubis said growling like a wolf in heat.Back at Morgan's house, Tre and Jada counted how many angel suits they stole. Jada felt guilty and sinful since stealing was in the Ten Commandments, especially stealing from an angel was twice as bad.

"I don't feel so right about this Tre." Jada said.

"Are you kidding these suits will make us rich!" Tre said.

"Tre the last thing people need is to fly, people weren't meant to fly! Don't you have a conscience at all?" Jada asked.

"Sorry Jada, but this could make us rich! Think about it!" Tre said.

"Do you think people would buy it?" Jada asked.

"Yes of course they would!" Tre said.

"Ok whatever, but I still say it's wrong,"

"Oh Jada you are such a Catholic!" Tre said.

On Planet Primal Morgan was in her room on the bed silent as a mouse, this was awkward to Stalin. She was usually talkative, in a way that did not annoy him since talkative girls usually annoyed him. Stalin sat on her bed smiling as if he was very uncomfortable, after all, he waited all night for her to come up, and it is just that she came up sooner than he thought.

"You look really beautiful tonight Morgan," Stalin said blushing trying to break the ice.

"Oh Joey I just don't get some people!" Morgan said crossing her arms in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Stalin asked lifting a thick dark eyebrow.

"Zarbon kissed me on the lip!" Morgan yelled.

"Ew that's gross! Well…" Stalin asked.

"Well what?" Morgan asked.

"Did you enjoy it?" Stalin asked.

Morgan could not tell him the truth, so she did the best she could to hide her true feelings, "No way, it was so sloppy and awkward!" Morgan said as she smiled.

Morgan's smile was a dead give-a-way, Stalin glared at her not buying anything she was saying, "Yah well as long as it didn't mean anything to you." He said.

There was a knock on the door, was it Zarbon perhaps, "I'll get it!" Morgan said happily thinking that it would be Zarbon at the door, she walked to the door and opened it up, there was a dark brown Primal Changeling with yellow eyes at the door, half-naked, "Yes may I help you?" Morgan asked.

"Morphiess sent me up to have sex with you," he said.

****"What? Since when did he get the idea that I was a womanizer, I mean manizer." Morgan asked.

"Oh God, Morphiess sent a sex slave up here? Now I see why Zarbon is so offended by his father!" Stalin said.

"I don't know about that. I'll think of something ok," Morgan said.

Hours later Morgan, Stalin's ghost and the sex slave played cards. Morgan thought it would be a better idea just to play cards then have unprotected slutty sex.

"Got any twos?" Morgan asked.

"Go fish," The Primal sex slave said.

"Dang you're so good at this game!" Morgan said

"Morgan are you in there?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh God I have to hide!" As soon as Stalin vanished, the cards he was holding in his hand dropped to the floor.

Zarbon came by because he wanted to talk to Morgan about what happened that night when they kissed, sadly it was bad timing on his part, he opened the door up, "Morgan I wanted to apologize for…" He stopped and looked at the brown sex slave on Morgan's bed still holding the cards in his hand. Zarbon then started to sniffle, "Morgan how could you?" He asked backing away from the door.

"Zarbon wait!" Morgan said.

"No I don't want to talk to you right now!" Zarbon ran down the hallway crying.

Stalin lifted an eyebrow, "God what a ditz!" he said.

End of Story


	7. Chapter 7

**Tensions on the Verizon**

On Earth the next day, Tre and Jada were at a booth trying to sell the angel suits, they set it up all by themselves, its too bad that Jada had to put a crappy looking old rug that once belonged to his Vietnamese grandma in front of the table to attract attention. The only attention it attracted was laughs and glares.

Tre yelled aloud as if he was dying or something, "Angel suits for sale! 100 dollars each! They make you fly and make you grow wings! Just like Redbull! Man I don't get it Jada, how come these people aren't buying angel suits?" Tre asked sighing.

"Probably because they think it's a whole bunch of bull shit. I mean if I were one of them, I would probably think the same thing," Jada said.

Tre glared at Jada, "Jada you're not helping what-so-ever! Think about it! These suits could give us power! The world! And even…"

"Here it comes," Jada thought.

"Girls! I love girls! I want to fuck them, and brush their hair and…"

"William Hoggets the Third will you please stop obsessing about girls! Your girlfriend is pregnant and needs you to be in the baby's life! How could you even been obsessing over other women?" Jada asked interrupting Tre.

"I don't tell you how to obsess…Mr. Ballerina Swan Lake!" Tre yelled.

"Sometimes you just get on my nerves!" Jada said.

"You get on my nerves too! You're always whining!" Tre yelled.

"You talk too much!" Jada fired back.

"Well you're the biggest sissy I've ever meet in my life!" Tre yelled.

All the sudden Jada started crying. Tre then stopped frowning and formed a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Jada I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just kidding!" Tre said.

"Well at least I don't watch Hanna Montana!" Jada said.

"What? You take that back!" Tre yelled.

"No!" Jada said.

"Take it back! Now!" Tre yelled.

"Never!" Jada cried.

Tre and Jada started fighting when all the sudden someone walked up to them, that someone was Olga, Jada's Americanized wife who was of Russian Jewish decent and was born and breed in Chicago.

"Jada Banks!" She yelled crossing her arms.

"Olga hi how are you doing?" Jada asked.

"Where have you been? We were supposed to go to the supermarket hours ago!" She yelled

"I'm sorry Olga I forgot," Jada said.

"No excuse, get up we're going Mr.!" Olga said taking Jada by the arm.

"Just a minuet there, Jada is staying with me Olga!" Tre said grabbing his friends' other arm.

"No Jada is going to the supermarket with me! You can have Jada for your little garage sale later!" Olga yelled.

Before you know it Jada was in a vicious tug a war between Tre and Olga, he was embarrassed enough that he forgot about going to the store with Olga but this was silly.

"But Jada is my friend Olga!" Tre yelled.

"Well Jada is my husband Tre!" Olga said.

"Stop it! I'll go to the supermarket with you in a second Olga, just give me a second alone with Tre! Go wait for me in the car!" Jada yelled.

"If you insist," Olga let go of Jada and went to wait for him in the car.

"What are you doing, we're supposed to be selling angel suits together!" Tre said.

"I have an idea. As soon as we're shopping around the store a little bit, I'm going to run out of the store, and meet you back here at your house ok?" Jada asked.

"Good job Jada! But I think if you don't want Olga to be pissed at you, we should sell the angel suits in front of the grocery store, it could attract more people!" Tre said.

"Tre I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genus!" Jada said.

On planet Primal, Morgan, Zarbon, ZJ, Isabel, and Roger sat down to breakfast. Morphiess came in with the morning paper, he had a purple robe on with his chest showing, and he loved to eat other than talk and fuck.

"Good morning everyone!" Morphiess yelled.

"Good morning grandpa!" Issy said kissing her grandfather on the cheek.

Morgan stared at Zarbon and Zarbon gave her the most dirtiest look ever, he thought she was a slut from last night when he caught her playing cards with a sex slave that Morphiess sent up, she sighed, "Yah good morning your majesty!" Morgan said irritated.

"How was the visit from the sex slave last night?" Morphiess asked laughing.

"It went all right. We played cards and that was it," Morgan said.

"So you didn't have sex with him?" Morphiess asked.

"No I didn't," Morgan said looking at Zarbon and putting more emphasis on her words.

"Well that's all right I guess," Morphiess said as he started to read the paper.

Roger stared at the food in front of him, it was a fish that was not even cooked let alone cut up and made into actual sushi, did Primal Changelings eat fish without even cooking them…heck yah!

"Don't you have anything other than seafood?" Roger asked.

"Well I can't just give you desert because we are not supposed to eat sweets for breakfast!" Morphiess said.

Zarbon glared at Morgan, "How did your night with the sex slave go Morgan?" Zarbon asked squinting his eyes.

"Zarbon please I'm trying to eat here. Could you pass the tartar sauce?" Morgan asked.

Zarbon got up, picked his plate up and threw it into the wall just missing Morgan, though he was not trying to aim at her anyways, "You don't even like tartar sauce! Admit it you had sex with that sex slave that my dad sent up last night!" Zarbon said.

"I thought Zarbon was just kidding to get me to pay attention to him!" Roger said.

"I didn't sleep with him ok! We just played cards! When you came into my room last night, we were in the middle of a card game! What's so sexual about cards anyways?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know Morgan were you playing strip poker?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon! How dare you accuse me of playing strip poker!" Morgan yelled.

"Oh so were you playing strip poker with Stalin when we went back in time to World War 2 also?" Zarbon asked.

"Wow no kidding Dad hates Joey so much," ZJ said.

"Oh my God get your head out of your ass ZJ," Issy said rolling her eyes.

"Uh ZJ, Issy, we're going to the other room ok? This place isn't for children!" Roger said.

"I'm 26!" ZJ said.

"Yah well you're still a child in my eyes!" Roger said grabbing Isabel and ZJ by the hands and walked out of the dinning room.

"Well I'm not the only one who cheated! Don't forget when we went back in time to World War 2 that you had sex with a Nazi!" Morgan said.

"I dumped you before that happened! Remember when you and Stalin came to Germany to confront Hitler, that's when I dumped you! That Nazi was a good person who didn't like Hitler by the way! He was drafted into the SS, by force! I don't ever recall you ever being forced to like Stalin!" Zarbon said.

****"Oh so it's my fault that he liked me in return! Well actually, it was partially my fault! You make me sick Zarbon! I mean what choice did I have!" Morgan said.

"Excuse me, but when we first got to Russia, you were saying how handsome Stalin was and how he was prettier in person!" Zarbon said.

"I was young and naïve back then! Plus he flirted with me back!" Morgan said.

"Oh Morgan your life was more at risk when he sold me to Hitler! You were even lucky that he didn't slit your throat in the middle of the night! Because when I wasn't there you had to keep your mouth shut!" Zarbon said.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" Morphiess asked putting a lot of sugar in his coffee.

****"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyways. It all started when Zarbon and I went back in time to World War 2," Morgan started out saying.

Meanwhile on Earth, Jada and Olga were at the store shopping for groceries, Jada was board and when they got to the women's utilities section, he was standing there uncomfortably. Then they got to the medicine section Olga looked for at a peculiar section that consisted of various tablets for upset stomachs, colds and…diarrhea.

"Jada do we need to refill your prescription for diarrhea? I mean you've been having it so much lately," Olga said.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have it so much if you wouldn't make me drink milk! You know that I can't process dairy foods very well." Jada said blushing as some people walked by him and giggled since Olga's voice was so loud that they could hear her talking.

"I'm sorry Jada I forgot that you were lack toast and tolerance," Olga said.

"How in the hell could you forget? We've been together for the last 20 years," Jada said.

"Oh here it is," Olga said taking the pills off the shelf.

"I'll be right back Olga; I'm going to go to the bathroom!" Jada then ran away.

"Pussy!" Olga thought.

Jada runs out of the store and saw that Tre was outside the store with still no customers to buy those stupid angel suits.

"Boy it looks like you need a hand!" Jada said.

"I think we need to show these people how the angel suits work," Tre said.

"You mean put them on?" Jada asked.

"Exactly," Tre said.

An hour later, Olga was outside looking for Jada, somehow she had not found him in the bathroom, was he cheating on her perhaps?

Jada! Where are you! You had better get back here before I make you!

Tre and Jada were dressed up on those Angel suits and people still did not come over to buy any suits, "Come one come all! Get your angel suit only 100 dollars each!" Tre yelled.

"Jada where are you?" Olga yelled out.

Jada heard Olga yelling, "Oh my God I have to hide!" He hid under the table, which had a sheet on it.

Olga saw Tre, why was he wearing that silly costume for, oh well he would know where Tre was, she walked up to him, "Tre I'm looking for Jada. He isn't out there by any chance is he?" Olga asked.

"Nope I haven't seen him since this morning," Tre said lying.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone to?" Olga asked.

"Try Morgan's house. Here I'll give you the keys," Tre gave Olga the keys.

"Thanks Tre I'll go look," Olga said walking away with the keys.

"She's gone Jada, come on we're wasting time. Let's start flying!"

Tre and Jada started flapping their angel wings and started flying people looked at them in the sky and wondered what made them fly.

Then Tre shouted to the top of his lungs, "Get your angel suits they're 100 dollars each! Look they make you fly!"

Jada flew back to the table and people started giving their money to him, they could have become millionaires over night, only problem is that they would have to steal more angel suits in the afterlife.

Meanwhile Anubis appeared out of nowhere looking around, suddenly he saw people in angel suits flying around. He could not believe his eyes, "I'm going to go and find the perpetrator right now!" He growled.

Back on Planet Primal Morgan was just about done explaining her situation with Zarbon about how they went back in time to World War 2 when ZJ was only a year old, and how Stalin pretty much boned her and she pretty much boned him and all that jazz,

"And ever since then Stalin's spirit has been a lover of mine," Morgan said.

"See what kind of mess we're in dad?" Zarbon asked.

"I see your point. But Stalin didn't seem that harmful when I met him." Morphiess said.

Morgan's eyes grew wide; Stalin knew Morphiess and Morphiess knew Stalin? It could not be! It could not be! "But Stalin was our enemy! He forced us to become his slaves… Wait a minuet, how in the hell do you know him?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I met him when I was just a young child," Morphiess said.

"You mean when he was alive?" Morgan asked.

"Of course he helped us establish another planet to put some of the Primal Changelings, but only if they would be forced to accept atheism and speak Russian as a first language!" Morphiess said.

"Ok so what happened when you meet him?" Morgan asked.

"All I remember is that he was making deals with my parents and giving them materials and they were giving him materials to make weapons and steal and all that stuff," Morphiess said.

"Wait a minute you traded with him? I thought you hated communists!" Morgan said.

"Well the USA trades with China so I trading with the Soviet Union was no different. However, after Stalin died, the trading rout was cut off. I tried to get Mao Zedong to trade with us, but he wouldn't budge," Morphiess said.

"I'm confused. So this whole time you were partners with Stalin?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh yes. When I became king, he made more deals with me. But I never got to proceed with most of them," Morphiess said."I can't believe that you were partners with Stalin! How could you dad?" Zarbon asked. "My parents started it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with a bunch of ladies," Morphiess said chuckling as he walked out of the dining room.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked.

"Oh my God I can't believe my own father would trade with a mass murderer!" Zarbon said looking sad.

Later Morgan barges into her room. "Oh Joey I need to have a word with you!" Morgan yelled.

"How can I help you?" Stalin said appeared solidly to Morgan.

"You never did tell me that you've meet Morphiess in person!" Morgan said.

"Damn who told you that, that was supposed to have been classified government information!" Stalin asked.

"Morphiess did. Well Zarbon and I were arguing at the table and one thing led to another. I told Morphiess on how we meet and how we got together. And then he said that he knew you when you were a kid," Morgan said.

Stalin then closed his eyes and turned away from Morgan, "I'm afraid that he speaks the truth. I've been doing secret deals with the aliens for years my dear. Lenin has been too. Although he didn't live long enough, so when I came into power, I carried on with the trading rout." He said.

"What did you guys trade?" Morgan asked.

"Well come here," Stalin whispered into Morgan's ear.

"Oh well that doesn't sound horribly horrible like I thought it would," Morgan said.

All the sudden Roger ran into the room panicking he was on the verge of tears, "Guys come quickly! Zarbon is about to jump off of the balcony!" He yelled.

****"Be right back Joey!" Morgan kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Meanwhile back on Earth Olga was at Morgan's house. "Jada where are you! I know you're around here! Come out come out wherever you are!"

She saw a piece of paper on the floor, "What in the world is this?" She asked as she picked up the paper and read off the sheet, "Oh mighty portal to the afterlife, open up to my command! Hum that's weird!"

All the sudden the portal to the afterlife opened up, Olga's green eyes grew wide, "Hum I wonder what's in here," She went into the portal, moments later she ran out panicking.

"Oh God that's just weird!" She thought she was hallucinating since she had always been skeptical except for the one time when Zarbon conjured demons up for her and Jada to fight to teach them how to defend themselves from bullies.

She went over to the sink, turned on the water, got a cup, filled it up and splashed water on her face, "That's much better!" She then ran out of the house and locked the door back up.

At the grocery store lot, Anubis stared at Jada and Tre, "Ah ha! There's the troublemakers that stole the suits!" He then walked towards them.

"We made a lot of money Tre; I think I'm going to go on another missionary trip to Africa. Oh wait we have another customer! Welcome to…" When Jada saw that Anubis looked like a jackal headed person he was frightened, "He's going to eat me!" He then hid under the table.

"Eat you? That's disgusting!" Anubis said.

Tre looked under the table where Jada was hiding, "Jada why are you hiding from our customer? He's just a dog headed person…." Then Tre released that this was out of the ordinary almost as much as those angel suits, "Oh my God, it's a lab experiment gone bad that has escaped from the lavatory! Make room for me Jada!" Tre then hid under the table as well.

Anubis frowned, whenever someone called him a dog headed person, it hurt him, "Excuse me but I'm not a dog, I'm a humanoid jackal dummies! Now hand over the angel suits!" Anubis said.

Jada then decided to play dumb, "What's an angel suit, these aren't angel suits they're flying suits!"

"Yah they make you fly and stuff!" Tre yelled.

"Liars! They don't belong to you or anyone else that you sold them to! They belong to the angels who have earned their wings playing football!" Anubis said.

"So let me get this straight in order for me to actually become an angel I have to play football?" Tre asked.

"I'm only returning them to the angels! Now tell me whom you sold the suits to!" Anubis said.

"I don't know we don't keep a list to who we sell them too!" Jada said.

"Ah ha! So you did steal the angel suits, tell me where they are or else I'll eat you both for breakfast!" Anubis said.

"Just do what the dog man says Tre! I don't want to be Iambs for lunch!" Jada yelled.

Tre then got out from under the table and stood up to the 6'1 foot tall Anubis, "Why should we give you the angel suits? How do we know that you're not going to use them for your own evil intentions?" Tre asked.

"I'm Anubis God of the Dead! I also wash those angel suits for football players, and they aren't very happy right now. And if they're not happy then I'm not happy!" Anubis said.

Anubis then threw the table off Jada, grabbed Jada and took his angel suit off, Tre tried to run away, but Anubis used his magic staff to make Tre float over to him, then he ripped the suit off Tre in midair, "Now tell me whom you sold them too!"

"We don't remember just get away from us man!" Tre said.

"Hum, never mind I'll find them myself. I'm leaving, have a good day!" Anubis then grabbed Tre, threw him into Jada, and vanished.

"Wow now that was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen in my life!" Jada said.

Olga then found Jada on top of Tre, "Jada there you are! Come on we're going home now!" She then grabbed onto Jada and dragged him to the car.

Jada then rolled down the car window, "See you tomorrow Tre!" He yelled.

"Bye Jada!" Tre said.

On Planet Primal, Morgan ran to where Zarbon was about to "jump off" the balcony, "Zarbon what in the hell is wrong with you!" Morgan asked.

"Everyone is against me! My ex girlfriend, my children, my lover, and now my father!" Zarbon said with tears in his eyes.

"That's not true Zarbon and you know it! You're just having a nervous breakdown is all!" Morgan said.

"I'm going to jump in a second!" Zarbon yelled.

"Don't do it dad!" ZJ yelled.

"Remember to fly daddy if you do!" Issy yelled.

"I forgotten how to fly, so no," Zarbon said looking out into the horizon.

Of course, Zarbon could still fly but his family was so gullible that they figured that since he was on Earth for so long that he either forgotten or pretended not to know how to fly so that he would not scare other people off. In all honesty, he was trying to get a reaction out of them, and maybe even try to convince Morgan that they belonged together.

"Think happy thoughts!" Roger yelled.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Don't do it Zarbon, you're setting a bad example for the kittens!" Morgan said referring to their two children Issy and ZJ. She sometimes called them the kittens instead of the kids.

"I want to talk to my dad before I jump!" Zarbon said.

Morphiess ran towards them, since he had his window opened and heard all the commotion, "What's going on here! I was in the middle of making love to 3 women!" He yelled.

"Grandpa, daddy is going to jump, because mom broke his heart again!" Issy said.

"He won't jump, he'll just fly. After all you can fly on this planet, because it has little gravity." Morphiess then sighed, "Fine let me talk to him! Zarbon please your children need you, and your grandchildren! Please don't jump! You'll break my heart!" Morphiess said.

"You don't have a heart dad! You're allies with Stalin!" Zarbon said thinking it was bad enough that Stalin was in love with Morgan and now his dad was allies with him.

"But son, Stalin is dead! So why are you worried about the past for? You weren't even born yet! Please don't jump! I've lost you once on Planet Namic, and I've lost one child to Freezer and I'm not planning on losing you again…or another child!" Morphiess said.

"Get me Stalin!" Zarbon yelled.

"Are you sure you want us to conjure him up? He might get mad," Morphiess said.

All the sudden, Stalin's ghost appeared to see what was going on, "No need to! I'm here already!" Stalin said in his thick Georgian accent.

"Stalin my man how's it going?" Morphiess asked.

"King Morphiess, it's been so long you look so grown up!" Stalin said looking at how tall and muscular Morphiess became compared to the 5'4 feet tall and stocky Stalin.

They tried to high five each other, but Stalin's ghostly hand went through Morphiess', "So sorry!" then he became solid and high fived Morphiess.

"You make me so sick…both of you!" Zarbon said.

Morphiess rolled his eyes, "Damn Zarbon, you are such a drama queen," Morphiess said.

"I want to know why you didn't kill Morgan like you should have, when Morgan and I went back in time to your time period!" Zarbon yelled.

"Why would you even ask him that, don't give him any wild ideas!" Morgan said.

"It's hard to explain, but first off I guess you could say I had a weird attraction to her! Who the hell wouldn't have! She's good looking for God sakes!" Stalin said.

"Love isn't about sex and looks; it's about people caring for one another!" Zarbon yelled.

"It wasn't about looks, at first I wanted to embarrass her because she was saying such mean things to me, then I wanted to control her, because it made me feel powerful I guess you could say! But she agreed with me on my ruthless plans." Stalin said.

"Morgan how could you?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh honestly Zarbon like I really wanted him to kill those people, give me a break!" Morgan said.

"Since she seemed to understand a little bit where I was coming from, so one thing let to another, and well I for some reason didn't kill her." Stalin said.

"How is this helping?" Issy asked shaking her head.

"If you kill yourself, well I don't really care what so ever!" Stalin said looking away from Zarbon crossing his arms.

Zarbon got so angry at Stalin's cold domineer that he wanted to murder him right that second, "Why you little!" He got off the edge and started to run towards Stalin who was still solid enough for Zarbon to kick his ass. Stalin made himself unsustainable so that Zarbon ran into the wall.

"Zarbon my first born!" Morphiess ran over to him.

"Hey dad why isn't he being beaten up by me right now?" Zarbon asked.

"Because he's dead, you can't beat up a dead person!" Morphiess said.

"How ironic!" Zarbon then fell down and blacked out.

"What are we going to do Morphiess?" Morgan asked frightened that Zarbon would be brain damaged since bumping into the wall actually hurt him since it had concrete like properties to it, only thicker.

"Dear me, let's get him into bed and let him rest it out. I'll get the nurse. And when he wakes up don't mention you know who." Morphiess said.

Meanwhile on Earth, Anubis searched for all the angel suits in every household and he succeeded in gathering every one of them.

In the late afternoon when the sun went down, Jada and Tre walked down the street together. "I can't believe that we sold those angel suits, only to get them taken away from us." Jada said.

"Well that's life I guess," Tre said.

"I sure learned my lesson." Jada said.

"What's that?" Tre asked.

"Don't sell supernatural things to people you don't know what can follow. So have you learned anything Tre?" Jada said.

"Not a damn thing," Tre said.

"Well are we still going to try to find that Staff of Communisma?" Jada asked.

"Of course Jada, it's still on my schedule," Tre said.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone is watching us?" Jada asked.

"Hey aren't you the guys who sold us the angel suits?" A woman asked from the mob.

Jada and Tre turned around to see an angry crowed with a couple of ropes, "Yes why?" Tre asked.

"We want our money back!" A man from the mob yelled.

"Yah!" Everyone else yelled.

"Lynch mob?" Tre asked.

"Yah let's get the hell out of here!" Jada yelled they started running away from the mob.

In the evening on Planet Primal, Zarbon woke up, everyone, except for Stalin, stood around him.

"What happened? My head is hurting for some reason." Zarbon said.

"You ran into a wall and hit your head really hard," Morgan said.

"Morgan let's have another baby shall we?" Zarbon asked still a little bit hurt in the head. Morgan's eyes grew wide.

"Zarbon I haven't been completely honest with you," Morphiess said smiling suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Zarbon asked.

"I have someone for you to meet," The nurse came up to him, "Принесите мне моего сына!" Morphiess said in his thick English sounding accent in Russian to the nurse.

"Да ваше величество!" The nurse said walking out of the room.

"I think if I'm not mistaken he said, bring me something. I couldn't make out the other word, his British sounding accent is too thick at this moment," Morgan said.

The nurse brought back a young man that looked to be in his twenties, he had blue hair like his dad, and he had yellow eyes like his dad too, he was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as Morphiess or Zarbon. "Here he is sir," She then walked towards the bed next to Zarbon.

"Who is that?" Zarbon asked.

"This is your younger half-brother Bartholomew, or Bar for short," Morphiess said.

"I have a brother?" Zarbon asked shocked.

"Oh of course the last word Morphiess said was son!" Morgan said.

"He looks so young," Zarbon said.

"Oh he's only fifty," Morphiess said.

"Does he at least talk?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes he talks. Say something Bar!" Morphiess said.

"Hello Zarbon sir," Bar said giggling.

ZJ raised an eyebrow, "Boy he's really childlike isn't he?" ZJ said.

"How awkward!" Roger said, not that he was not awkward too.

"He's just really shy is all, I kind of sheltered him from the outside, so he's a little bit on the naïve side," Morphiess said.

"Wow I never knew I had a primal changeling uncle, so handsome too," Issy said amazed.

"Do you mind being gross somewhere else?" ZJ yelled.

"Phew, now that I got that off of my chest! I say that we leave both of you alone to get to know one another," Morphiess said leaving the room with everyone else.

Zarbon stared at the naive looking Bar and smiled awkwardly, "I don't know what to say, this is so sudden," Zarbon said.

End of Story


	8. Chapter 8

_My Brother and Me _

Tre and Jada hung up-side-down from a tree it was the very next day, the "lynch mob" actually hung them up-side-down and took the money that they collected from them from the grocery store parking lot.

The day before Tre and Jada sold angel suits that they stole in the afterlife and Anubis took theirs and the people's that they sold them to. The people thought that maybe Jada and Tre stole the angels suits back from them since Anubis found every suit that was sold and gathered them up to return do the dead football angel players.

"I could have sworn that you said it was a lynch mob," Jada said.

"I did, but I didn't know for sure," Tre said.

"Help! Someone help us!" Jada said.

Olga happened to be walking in the neighborhood and saw Tre and Jada hanging up-side-down from the tree, "Oh my God are you all right?" She asked running over to them.

"I'm all right thank you for asking, except I'm going to be a father soon," Tre said.

"Not you! Don't worry I'll get you down Jada! I'll be right back!" Olga said as she left them for about a half an hour then came back with an axe, she then cut Jada down from the tree.

"Hey what about me?" Tre asked.

"Yah what about you?" Olga asked."Yah Olga what about Tre, he's going to be a father soon and…"

Olga interrupted Jada, "He's a bad influence on you and you know it! He also has other kids from previous relationships that he doesn't pay child support to! Come on let's go home, I don't want you hanging out with Tre anymore!" She grabbed Jada by the hand and took him away from Tre.

"Hey you can't leave me here! God Olga is such a bitch!" Tre said.

On Planet Primal, Zarbon talked to Bar, he wanted to bond with him, but there was also an awkward silence.

"So tell me all about yourself," Bar said.

"Well for starters I have an ex-girlfriend, I live on planet Earth, I'm currently in a relationship with a wonderful man, and I have two beautiful children and they have children of their own," Zarbon said.

"Wow I didn't even know I had a brother, but now you're telling me things I've never even heard about. So what is planet Earth?" Bar asked.

"Planet Earth is where my ex-girlfriend is from," Zarbon said fondly referring to Morgan since his feelings for her did not change.

"Why is learning about Earth so important?" Bar asked.

"Because it's a part of me now. It's my home, I live on a continent called America." Zarbon said.

"What's America?" Bar asked.

"Wow you don't know anything about Earth do you?" Zarbon said.

"I don't even know what a planet is," Bar said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "Now I'm trying to debate on rather you're incredibly stupid or naïve?"

"Well I don't know anything about planets. I haven't even ever been outside before," Bar said.

"Surely you've been outside," Zarbon said.

"Oh yes I've been outside, but never into the villages or anything like that." Bar said.

Then she walked into the room, it was Morgan that sexy about 50 years old lady that still had Zarbon's heart in her hand despite the fact that she ignored it, "Hey Zarbon!"

"Who is that?" Bar asked.

"That's my ex-girlfriend," Zarbon said.

"What's a girlfriend?" Bar asked.

"Excuse me Bar," Zarbon said taking Morgan to the side, "Morgan I'm having trouble telling him about myself! He's the most naïve person I've ever met in my life! My dad really did shelter him from the real world!"

"Maybe I could teach him things about my planet that you can't teach him. Here I'll go up to him," Morgan walked up to Bar, "Hello Bartholomew," she said.

"Call me Bar, my dad calls me that," he said.

"Ok Bar, so do you know anything?" Morgan asked.

"Well I know high mathematics, Russian, French, Japanese and English. Oh and I study science too." Bar said.

"Do you even know what countries your dad trades with?" Morgan asked smiling maybe trying to get a reaction out of Zarbon.

"My dad trades with what?" Bar asked.

"I'm sorry, planets!" Morgan said correcting herself.

"What's a planet again?" Bar asked scratching his head.

"Oh never mind, have you even had sex with a girl?" Morgan asked.

"What's sex?" Bar asked.

"Oh my God are you retarded or something? Never mind! Zarbon why don't you carry on from here. I'm going see you guys later!" Morgan said walking out of the room quickly full of annoyance.

"Bye Morgan! Now what were we talking about again?" Zarbon asked.

"Girlfriends I believe," Bar said.

"Oh yah you know what a husband and a wife are right?" Zarbon asked.

"Not really," Bar said.

"Oh my God do you know anything? Well anyways, when a guy and girl like each other very much, they go out with each other. Or date each other, then a guy likes a girl and a girl likes a guy now do you see?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah I suppose so. So who was that that came in?" Bar asked.

"You sure are slow aren't you? Well its my ex-girlfriend," Zarbon said.

"She's pretty," Bar said.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh plenty of times at my dad's parties, but my dad says for me not to talk to girls, that they're pure evil and slutty."

"God what a hypocrite," Zarbon thought.

"So could you explain what girlfriend means again?" Bar asked.

"Oh brother!" Zarbon said.

Back on planet Earth, at night, Tre still hung up-side-down, "Man this just isn't my day!" Tre thought.

"Tre!" It was Jada, he came for him at last.

"What are you doing here I thought you didn't like me anymore!" Tre said.

"No that's Olga that doesn't like you anymore, I came to help you down." Jada said getting an axe out, cutting Tre down, "Are you all right Tre?" Jada asked since Tre fell onto the ground hard.

"I've never felt better, thanks Jada you're a real pal! Now let's go get the staff of Communisma!" Tre said.

"Olga says I can hang out with you as long as I don't get into trouble again. She's really worried about me." Jada said.

"Don't worry we'll be all right!" Tre said.

At Morgan's house, they looked for spell to conjure the portal to the spirit world up, "I don't know about this Tre, I'm a little frightened! I kind of have a confession to make. I'm afraid of the dark." Jada said.

"Now is not the time and place to be telling me your biggest secrets Jada!" Tre said putting the flashlight on.

"Tre I'm not joking I'm scared that we're going to step on something sharp!" Jada said.

"Jada its not like we're barefoot," Tre then tripped over something, "Ouch!" he yelled.

They heard growling, "What in the hell is that?" Jada asked.

"Here let me turn the light on," Tre said getting up and turning the light back on.

It was Lou, Morgan's Deer head Chihuahua, he looked mad, "Oh my God what is that thing?" Jada asked.

"Oh it's just Lou Morgan's Chihuahua," Lou still growled. "Nice doggy!" Tre yelled.

"Oh you're scared of a little dog!" Jada said, then Lou barked again, "Help! Tre we got to find that piece of paper!" Jada said.

"Ok then you distract him while I look for it!" Tre said.

"You I'll look for it!" Jada said.

"No I'll…" The dog started barking which made Jada and Tre start running around the house screaming as the dog chased them around the house.

"Hurry up Tre!" Jada yelled.

"Ok I'm doing it! Oh mighty portal to the afterlife, open up to my command!" Tre yelled as the portal to the afterlife opened up. "Come on Jada!" Tre said as he jumped into the portal.

"I'm coming Tre!" Jada yelled as he jumped into the portal which closed on Lou leaving him in the house.

"We did it!" Tre yelled.

"Yah!" Jada said as he and Tre high fived one another.

"Staff of Communisma here we come!" Tre yelled.

Meanwhile on Planet Primal, Morgan was in her room undressing, Stalin was with her of course. "You know you might want to dress in the closet where no one can see you." He said.

"Well nobody else is around you know," She said.

"But you never know someone could be watching," Stalin said smiling rather sleazy.

"Oh why are you so protective of me?" Morgan asked putting her pajamas on.

"I just have a feeling that something weird or bad is about to happen," Stalin said.

Bar knocked on the door, "Hey Morgan it's me Bar!" he yelled.

"Hide Joey!" Morgan yelled.

"Right!" Stalin vanished and hid in the closet.

"Coming! Oh what does that naïve kid want from me?" Morgan asked, she answered the door, "Hello what do you want? Is this another one of Zarbon's pathetic attempts to punish me?" Morgan asked.

"I have a question," Bar said.

He walked in and sat on Morgan's bed, "So what is your question?" she asked.

"Well I asked Zarbon what sex is, and well he told me that I have to be naked when I have sex. Is that true?" Bar asked.

"Just at the bottom, sex has nothing to do with the top." Morgan said.

"Will you have sex with me?" Bar asked.

Morgan smiled and started laughing hard, no man had ever had the courage to ask her that question upfront, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You know will you show me how to have sex?" He asked.

"Didn't Zarbon tell you that it's a very personal thing?" Morgan asked.

"He did tell me that, but I don't know how personal we're talking," Bar said.

"Sorry Bar but I can't have sex with you," Morgan said.

"Zarbon says that you're supposed to have sex with a girl if you like her a lot, and well I think you're really pretty." Bar said smiling through his gap teeth although he was not that bad looking.

Stalin watched from the closet, he was getting worried, "What in the hell is going on here? Doesn't that kid know that I'm her boyfriend?" he thought to himself.

"I'm about to take my clothes off," Bar said as he started to pull his pants down.

"No it's time for you to go!" Morgan said.

"No not until you have sex with me!" he tried to chase after her but he tripped not realizing that his pants were not pulled down all the way.

"Oh God I have to save her from getting raped!" Stalin got out of the closet and appeared solidly to Bar.

"Who are you?" Bar asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" Stalin punched Bar, and then threw him out of the room. "And stay out you little pervert! Are you all right Morgan? I was scared that he was going to rape you!" Stalin said running over to Morgan and hugging her tightly.

"It's ok Joey! He probably wouldn't even know how to have sexual intercourse with a girl in the first place." Morgan said.

Stalin stared at her with his thick eyebrow lifted, "I'm not sure what you're trying to imply," he said.

"To be honest with you, I think his dad sheltered him from the world so it doesn't help that his dad didn't explain to him anything about sexual education." Morgan said.

"I'm still keeping my eye on him! If he even so comes within a foot of you then I'll have his guts for breakfast!" Stalin said snorting.

There was a bang on the door, "Morgan open up now!" It was Zarbon, damn it that Bar must have tattled on her.

"It's Zarbon hide!" Morgan said as Stalin vanished and hid in the closet. "I'm coming Zarbon!" She opened the door up.

"Morgan is it true that Stalin is still here?" Zarbon asked.

"Not as far as I know of why?" Morgan asked.

"My little brother came crying to me just now, because he said some man with olive skin and thick black hair beat the crap out of him!" Zarbon said.

****"Don't worry about it! There are a lot of olive completed people on this planet," Morgan said.

"Oh are the people on our planet covered with pock scars on their faces too? Smallpox's aren't even on our planet and never have been Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Bar was trying to have sex with me! Joey was only protecting me!" Morgan said.

"You lie!" Zarbon yelled.

Stalin appeared solidly and went up to Zarbon, "No it's true! Bar really tried to have sex with her although he was doing a terrible job of it and…"

"I'm going to get you!" Zarbon got mad at Stalin.

"Maybe you should keep your brother under control around my girlfriend!" Stalin said.

"She was mine to begin with until you stole her from me you home wrecker!" Zarbon yelled.

Bar ran into the room, "Zarbon why are you yelling I told you not to yell at her!" Bar said.

"I was yelling at Stalin not her, Bar is it true that you asked Morgan to have sex with you?" Zarbon asked.

"Maybe," Bar said sweating like a pig.

"Answer me!" Zarbon said.

"Yes it's true," Bar said.

"Bar you can't just go up to a girl and have sex with her, she has to like you back. I don't think that Morgan likes you enough to get intimate with you," Zarbon said.

"Now that part is so true," Morgan said.

"I'll also bet that you hadn't a clue as to how to have sex!" Zarbon said.

"No, I'm still a virgin whatever that means," Bar said.

"Actually there is no such thing as a virgin, its more of a religious term more than anything and…"

Zarbon interrupted Stalin, "Shut up Stalin! Bar apologize to Morgan this instant!" Zarbon said.

"Sorry Morgan," Bar said.

"That's ok I guess?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"From now on Bar, if you're going to hang out with Morgan I'm going to have to supervise you from now on ok?" Zarbon asked as he and bar walked out of Morgan's room.

"That was awkward," Stalin said. "Let's start planning, we need to figure out a way to make him leave me alone," Morgan said.

"We'll think of a plan in the morning! Goodnight dear!" Stalin said as he got into bed with Morgan.

"Good night Joey!" Morgan said shutting the lights out. "Perhaps I can dream of a plan. Yah that's what lucid dreaming is about!" Morgan thought to herself.

Meanwhile at ECDCA, Tre and Jada knocked on the door, it was still night time. Mao answered the door. "What are you losers doing here?" He asked.

"We would like to see Kirov for a second!" Tre said.

"I'm throwing a party if you don't mind!" Mao said.

"A party no fricking way! Can we come?" Tre asked.

"No you may not! This party is for communists only!" Mao said.

Then the beautiful goddess Aphrodite came to Mao's side and put her arm around his, "Hey Mao do you have anymore whisky?" She asked.

"No Aphrodite!" Mao said.

"Hey I want some beer! Do you have anymore?" Anubis the jackal headed god of the dead asked.

"Just a second guys!" Mao said."Wait a minuet I thought you said that only communists could come!" Jada said frowning.

"Let them in Mao! I wish Joseph would have come, and Morgan too! Come on in guys!" Kirov said drinking vodka.

"Kirov what the hell are you doing?" Mao asked.

"Trust me Mao, they'll want to leave I promise you!" Mao said.

"Ok you losers can come in!" Mao said as Jada and Tre smiled and walked into the Kremlin.

"Can I get any of you gentlemen something to drink? This is a special occasion!" Kirov said.

"I usually don't drink, even on special occasions, excuse me I need to talk to Tre for a second!" Jada then pulled Tre aside, "Tre here's the deal, I'll get drunk here for old Kirov while you go and wonder off accidentally into the hallways and into the room with the Staff of Communsima!" Jada said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tre then looked at Kirov, "Hey Kirov I need to use the little boys room!" Tre said running off.

Mao immediately got suspicious, "Yah I need to use the little girl's room too!" he said walking off to follow Tre.

"What are we supposed to do anyways?" Jada asked.

"Get drunk of course!" Kirov said pouring some more vodka into his glass.

"Great look forward to it!" Jada said sarcastically.

That night, Morgan had a strange dream, perhaps it was an idea. It was filled with a wonderland with snow falling everywhere and a village with white minarets and white apartments with red brick stores everywhere, somewhere in a Russian winter.

It went to a close look up of an apartment, inside Morgan dressed up in a blue dress with short sleeves, with a black belt on, and a black ribbon in her long, auburn hair, which was in a up down style. She looked younger, prettier like in her twenties like she once was. She looked outside, "ZJ! Zarbon! Come quickly it's snowing outside!" she yelled.

"Coming mother!" ZJ dressed up like an old fashioned Soviet I guess you could say, "Wow I want to go outside and play! Dad can I go outside!" He asked.

Zarbon was dressed up in a business suit, "Yes you can as long as you take your sister and mother with you!" he said.

"Isabel we're going to go for a sleigh ride want to come along?" ZJ asked.

"Sure!" Issy ran out of her room in a red dress, with short sleeves and a black belt, with and up do style in her hair with a white ribbon in her hair too as well, " Where's Joey?" She asked.

"Here I am!" A voice from outside called, then Stalin came into the house and looked like he was in his twenties again, only more dark skinned, he dressed in a jacket and had a fur hat on, "Come on guys! The snow is waiting!" He yelled.

"Coming!" Morgan yelled putting on her fur hat and Issy did the same thing while ZJ put on not just a fur hat but also a jacket.

"I want to come too!" Zarbon yelled.

"Hey what about me?" Roger came in asking and wearing a dress with curlers in his short brown hair.

"Roger I told you that we're in the room doing bed games!" Zarbon yelled.

"Man Morgan's dream sucks!" Roger said walking back into the bedroom.

"Have fun I'll join you guys next time!" Zarbon said.

****"Come on guys! Sleigh ride here I come!" Morgan yelled.

In the next scene or Morgan's revere, Morgan, Stalin, ZJ and Issy road in the sleigh being lead by two white horses. They road through the village, they saw people shopping, walking, running and throwing snowballs at each other. People sung carols in Russian and maybe Yiddish.

Next thing you know, outside the village a bunch of children played in the snow making snow angels, throwing snowballs, making forts, making snowmen. Then there ice skating with the buildings and minarets in the background.

"Wow this is the most beautiful dream I've ever had!" Morgan said.

"Look it's Tre! Hi Tre!" ZJ yelled pointing to a younger looking Tre.

"Hello guys!" Then Olga's twin brother Yulta hit him with a snowball, "Yulta I'm going to kill you I swear it!" Tre said.

"Oh no you won't!" Yulta yelled.

"Look it's Olga and Jada!" Issy yelled waving to the happy couple.

"Jada quick throwing snowballs at me!" Olga yelled.

"No I won't!" Jada yelled, then Olga threw a huge snowball the size of a plate into Jada's face, she started to laugh, "Very funny Olga!" Jada yelled.

"Wow Jada isn't a little pussy in this dream! How amazing is that!" Stalin said as she stopped the sleigh, everyone got out and started chasing one another throwing snowballs at each other. "Come on ZJ you can be on my team!" Stalin yelled.

"Cool let's go and built ourselves a fort!" ZJ said.

"Ok that's a good idea!" Stalin said. Stalin and ZJ built a fort and started throwing more snowballs at the girls.

"Hurry up Issy! I don't think that we're going to last a second!" Morgan yelled.

****"I'm doing the best I can!" Isabel yelled, Stalin threw a snowball in her face, "How old are you like twelve or something?" Issy asked.

****"What can I say I am pretty childish on the inside!" Oh how Stalin laughed, then a carriage pulled up and stopped, "Who the hell is that?" Stalin asked.

"It's the Czar Morphiess and his son Czarivich Bartholomew!" Jada said.

"Wait Morphiess is an actual Czar?" Morgan asked.

Morphiess came out of the carriage dressed up like the Czar of Russia, "Have fun with your little friends son!" He said as he got back into the carriage and left Bar out in the snow.

"All right can someone show me how to perform oral sex? Right now?" Bar asked.

"Ew this guy is a real pervert!" Olga yelled.

"We need to do is throw snowballs at him! Come on Morgan join in!" Stalin said as he got some snowballs ready.

"Yes sir!" Morgan yelled everyone threw snowballs at Bar.

"Mommy!" Bar yelled running off into the wilderness.

"We did it!" Morgan yelled.

"Yah Stalin and Morgan are heroes!" Tre yelled. They all picked up Morgan and Stalin.

"Oh I love you Joey!" Morgan yelled.

****"I love you too Morgan!" Stalin said.

"Kisses and hugs!" Morgan yelled.

Morgan then woke up from that wonderful dream, Stalin lied in bed next to her resting his eyes. "Joey wake up!" Morgan yelled.

"No Nadya I don't want to have sex with you!" Stalin yelled.

"Joey it's me Morgan!" Morgan yelled.

"Oh sorry! Что хочешь Морганa? Это три в утром!" Stalin said.

"Yes I'm pretty aware that it's 3 in the morning Joey. I have an idea. I'll tell you all about my dream!" Morgan said.

An couple of minutes later Stalin did the best he could to analyze what Morgan was saying.

"Let me get this straight. You want to scare Bar off by dancing like a Russian?" Stalin asked.

"No here is what I figure. I accept the Russian culture, and if he truly loved me then he would too. I'm thinking we can throw us a Ukrainian style party, and we all can get into a circle and dance like the Ukrainians do." Morgan said.

"Why did it have to be Ukrainians why couldn't it be Russians? I still don't see where you're going with this." Stalin said crossing his arms.

"Ok like I said, we can throw a party, but it has to be a Russian theme, so we have to act as Russian as possible!" Morgan said.

****"What's so bad about acting Russian?" Stalin asked.

"I don't know, I know that a lot of Americans can't stand typical Russian music, you know accordion music." Morgan said.

****"I don't blame them," Stalin said.

"Here I'll give you all the details of the plan!" Morgan whispered into Stalin's ear.

****"So you want to appear geeky to him, but Morgan you are a geek!" Stalin said laughing as Morgan took a pillow and hit him with it, "Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Yes it is! Pillow fight!" Morgan said as she and Stalin had an intense pillow fight. He hit her with the pillow so hard that she went flying off the bed, "Sorry Morgan! I guess I don't know my own strength!" Stalin said getting onto the floor continuing the pillow fight with Morgan.

In the afterlife, Tre was in the halls looking for the staff on Communisma, there was a note on one of the doors. He took it off, "It says, "Don't come into the room under any circumstances!" Well sorry." He said as he opened the door up and saw the Staff of Communisma.

Tre's eyes lit up, "Earth powers here I come!" He grabbed it without a problem at all, "Cool I have it, I have the Staff of Communisma!" he yelled excited.

"Not so fast Tre!" It was Mao, Tre was in huge trouble now!

****"Oh my God Mao! It's not what it looks like!" Tre said.

"It is too what it looks like! Put it back!" Mao yelled.

"Make me!" Tre said sticking his tongue out at Mao.

"Ok fine then!" Mao came forward and there was fire shooting out of the staff which made Mao jump back falling to the ground when he lost his balance. "Put that thing down that's powerful stuff you are messing with!" Mao said.

"Fuck off Mao!" Tre said running away.

"Get back here! Somebody help me up!" Mao said lying on the ground.

Jada was dancing in a circle with Kirov and some other people, they went around kicking their legs in the middle. "Ok so this is what a Soviet party is like," Jada said.

Tre came running back into the room, "Run Jada!" He yelled.

"Ok I'm going!" They then ran out of the building.

"After them Kirov!" Mao yelled running into the room.

"What did they do now?" Kirov asked drunk.

"They just stole the staff of Communisma!" Mao yelled.

"Just let them go, we'll get it from them later! I mean we can always get it when they're not watching it!" Kirov said still drunk.

"Good point!" Mao said for almost the first time ever agreeing with someone else other than himself.

Next day, Bar got a letter and he opened it up in front of Zarbon, it was Zarbon's job to see that he got it and read it.

"Dear Bar, It's me Morgan, I decided to let you get to know me a little bit better, I'm having a party this evening come to the palace gardens. There will be food and drinks. Please! Sincerely, Morgan. Wow that was nice of her to invite me to a party!" Bar said.

****"So you actually know what a party is?" Zarbon asked.

****"Of course I do, what am I stupid?" Bar asked.

Later that night, Bar went to the party with Zarbon only to find that it was set up like a Soviet theme set up. The Soviet flag with the hammer and sickle and flag was put up, and has a table set up with foods and drinks. The best part was that Russian music is playing in the background, no not choir music from the Reds, it was modern day Russian pop music!

Morgan, Stalin, ZJ, Isabel and Roger were already there, ZJ dancing with Roger, while Morgan danced with Stalin, and Issy as the DJ putting the CDs in. It was a great time even if you could not understand what those damn Russian songs were talking about, not that anyone would pay attention to the lyrics of a regular American song anyways.

"Oh how fine you do the tango my dear!" Morgan said."I am Georgian after all and us Georgians are supposed to be romantic. Yah we're the Latinos of the Soviet Union." Stalin said not that Stalin was that romantic anyways, he most certainly was not professional Casanova.

****"Or the Italians? Or the Middle Easterns, or illegal immigrants, or the..."

"That'll do Morgan," Stalin said interrupting Morgan.

Roger wore a fashionable fur hat, even though it was a warm evening, "Isn't it a bit hot out to be wearing fur hats Morgan?" he asked Morgan.

"Нет моя мила!" Morgan answered.

"I can't understand you Morgan! Speak English!" Roger said.

"Forget it Roger, she's completely Russified!" ZJ said.

"Well you could have told me that earlier!" Roger said.

"Тебе нужно моя любовь, uh Roger?" Stalin made kissing noises at Roger.

"What in the hell did he say Morgan?" Roger asked annoyed. "Joey don't be so naughty!" Morgan said as Stalin growled lustfully at her. "He's just kidding with you Roger!" Morgan said while Roger glared at them.

"Hey Roger I'm going to be the DJ for a while and perhaps you could dance with Isabel," ZJ said.

"Love the idea ZJ!" Roger said as ZJ went over and switched with Issy.

"May I have this dance Roger?" Issy asked.

****"Remember this is a Soviet party Issy you have to speak Russian sometime this evening!" Morgan said.

"Ok fine mom! Я могу танцевать с тобой." She said to Roger.

"Let's just dance I'm annoyed with the Russian language enough as it is!" Roger said taking Issy by the hand and dancing with her.

"Come on Bar let's go and get something to drink. ZJ what all do you have?" Zarbon asked walking up to ZJ.

"Let's see we have vodka, kvas and Georgian wine," ZJ said.

"I'll have some Georgian wine please," Zarbon said as ZJ poured him a glass of that Georgian wine, then Zarbon tasted it, "This is good," Zarbon said as he sipped the wine.

"That one is Joey's favorite kind of wine," ZJ said.

Zarbon then spit it out and threw the glass into the woods somewhere, as for Bar he was a little more adventuress than Zarbon, "I'll try the kvas!" Bar said getting some kvas trying it and spitting it out.

"I don't like this party so far Zarbon!" Bar said.

****"Oh just have a good time, or at least pretend to, remember my ex was nice enough to throw this party!" Zarbon said.

Morgan stopped dancing with Stalin and ended up walking over to Bar, "So enjoying the party?" She asked.

"It's ok. I'll be leaving soon!" Bar said.

"Oh but you've only arrived! Hey ZJ start playing the accordion!" Morgan said.

"I don't know how to play it!" ZJ said.

"Well just try ok?" Morgan asked.

ZJ started playing the accordion really badly while Bar plugged his ears, "God that sounds so awful! I can't stand the accordion!" Bar said.

"Good. You can stop playing it ZJ! Why don't we dance for a little while! Put the Russian music back on ZJ!" Morgan said.

"Yes mom! Thank God better this than the accordion music," ZJ said putting the Russian music back on.

"I would like to dance with you Morgan!" Bar said.

"Oh I don't mean with me! I mean with Joey!" Morgan said walking over to Joey.

"Hello Bar remember me?" Stalin said punching his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"This is too much for me!" Bar said about to run away, but he ended up bumping into Morphiess ironically.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Morphiess asked a little annoyed with the situation.

"We're having a party!" Zarbon said.

"Cool I love parties! What kind of party?" Morphiess asked.

"A Russian party!" Morgan said.

"Put on the Russian dance club music!" Morphiess said.

"Yes sir!" ZJ said as he put in a Russian CD Via Gra.

The only thing that could have ruined Morgan's "plan" was Morphiess, that loud, obnoxious Primal Changeling with the hugest ego in the universe for parting and making love to too many women to the point where he forgot all their names and numbers.

"Zarbon what is your dad doing here?" Morgan asked since she knew that Morphiess was an immature party animal at heart.

"I didn't invite him!" Zarbon said.

"Come on Bar! Let's dance!" Morphiess said dancing with Bar in a rather embarrassing way since Morphiess did not know or care to know how to dance.

"May I cut in?" Zarbon asked as he cut into Issy and Roger and started dancing with Roger even though Russian music was not his favorite kind of music.

"Well can I dance with you Issy?" Stalin asked.

"Sure!" Issy danced with Stalin.

Morgan walked up shyly to ZJ, "Want to dance with me?" Morgan asked.

"Sure…mom," ZJ said as he and Morgan started dancing.

"Isn't this fun? Are you having fun Stalin?" Morphiess asked.

"Oh I'm having a blast how about you Bar?" Stalin asked.

"This is a nightmare!" Bar said pushing his dad and running over to the DJ area and turning the music off.

"All right who turned that music off? Oh come on it was getting to the best part too!" Morphiess said.

"That does it! I've had enough! Morgan I don't like you anymore! You're more weird then I thought! You like to hang out with spirits and dance to Russian accordion music! I can't believe that I liked you!" Bar said.

"Yah Morgan you're such a dork, I can't believe I liked you either!" Morphiess said.

"Don't talk about the woman I love that way!" Zarbon said. Everyone looked at him like he was making a confession in church or something.

"Dad I've had enough of you sheltering me from the real world! I want to be on my own! I haven't been on my own since the day I was born!" Bar said.

"Bar it's just well I have a confession to make. While Zarbon is the oldest, you had an older sister who was younger than Zarbon." Morphiess said.

"Yes my plan to get Zarbon and Morgan back is now going the way I want it to!" Morphiess thought to himself, in truth he liked Morgan, she was like a second daughter to him even though she was a human.

"You never told me that I have a sister! What happened to her?" Bar said.

"Well when I sent her out into the real world, she ended up marrying a mean, drunken rapist who used to rape her and beat her. Then one day my son wrote back to me that his sister was burned at the stake with her husband after Freezer discovered that they were married," Morphiess said.

"Is that what usually happens when two people get married, they end up getting burnt at the stake?" Bar asked.

Morphiess looked at Bar like he was a retard or something, "No that shouldn't happen, but Freezer did not allow Primal Changelings to marry on Planet Freezer or else they would be executed. He persecuted Primal Changelings and even tried to wipe out the entire species on Planet Freezer, but that's a different story." Morphiess said.

"You did this all to protect me didn't you?" Bar asked.

"When you were born, I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. I'm sorry I wanted you to stay away from women, it's just I didn't want the same thing to happen to you like it did to your sister." Morphiess said.

"Is that true dad?" Bar asked.

"Yes it's true!" Morphiess said.

"Oh daddy!" Bar yelled running over to Morphiess and hugging him.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Morgan said.

"Man I wish my dad was that lovable," Stalin said.

"Yah but I give you the love that your dad never gave to you," Morgan said.

"Well that's true," Stalin said hugging Morgan and kissing her on the lips.

"The first thing we'll do tomorrow is find you a wife how's about that!" Morphiess said.

"Well I don't know about…" Bar said.

"Great then it's settled!" Morphiess said not paying any attention to what Bar was trying to say to him.

In the afterlife, Mao knocked on the Kremlin door, and Kirov answered it, "Hello Mao have you enjoyed the party last night?" Kirov asked.

"You mean did I enjoy the party last night?" Mao asked.

****"What?" Kirov asked.

"Sorry I'm such a grammar Commi, anyways we have to find the staff of Communisma!" Mao said.

"What are you talking about?" Kirov asked.

"Oh yah in case you don't remember Morgan's little friends crash the party last night, and stole the staff! You were drunk! I wanted you to help me chase them down, but they not only outran us, but you said you would do it some other time!" Mao said.

"I did?" Kirov asked.

"You were drunk when you said it you fricken Russki!" Mao said.

"What are we going to do? Lenin would be so pissed off!" Kirov said.

"Fuck what Lenin thinks! I don't like him anyways!" Mao said.

"Yah but what are we going to do about it?" Kirov asked.

"Come here!" Mao then whispered in Kirov's ear.

At Morgan's house, Jada slept on the couch, while Tre looked at him, "Wake up Jada!" Tre yelled.

"Tre leave me alone!" Jada yelled.

"We have it!" Tre yelled.

"Have what?" Jada asked.

"The Staff of Communisma!" Tre said.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Jada thought.

"Relax what's the worst that can happen?" Tre asked.

Meanwhile Mao and Kirov walked on earth invisible, "We're getting that staff back even if we get hurt!" Mao said.

****"You said it!" Kirov said.

Later that week they found the Staff of Communisma after being chased by Lou the Chihuahua, Jada and Tre misusing the staff to the point where they were setting buildings on fire. Mao and Kirov took the staff fromTre and Jada, tied them to a tree to the point where Olga had to look for them again and cut them from the tree, and took it back to its home in the afterlife where it belongs.

In conclusion, Tre had to now forget his wacky ideas since Olga "grounded" Jada from talking to Tre for a long time.

Back on Planet Primal, Zarbon traveled the planet with Bar in the deserts and the steppes looking for a wife for Bar to marry. Bar eventually married a girl who tried to take his wallet from him, but then he said that she could win her freedom back if she married him and gave his wallet back to him.

In conclusion, Bar knew nothing more about marriage or love than his stupid father did. Zarbon was usually a self-centered person and even he knew what love was compared to Morphiess and Bar.

Also later that week when Zarbon and his clan returned to Planet Earth he got a huge raise and wanted to tell Roger about it. He ran into the bedroom and was excited, "Roger, Roger I got a raise we can go on that vacation that you wanted to go on for a long..."

Zarbon looked to see a sad look on Roger's face and saw that he had a few suitcases on the bed, "Roger where are you going?" Zarbon asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You love her don't you?" Roger asked.

"Love whom?" Zarbon asked.

"You know who I'm talking about, Morgan I think this relationship was a huge waste of time, how could I've been so blind! I should have never have had you as a boyfriend since you will never love me in the way that you love her!" Roger said.

"Roger Morgan and I are broken up remember?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes that's true, but you want her I can see it in your eyes, I may be gay but I can tell when a man loves a woman." Roger said.

"Where will you go?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm going back to San Francisco where I'm probably more wanted! I wish you luck and I hope that you have a good life Zarbon," Roger said shaking Zarbon's hand.

Roger walked out of Zarbon's life for good, never to be heard from again, although I hear somewhere he became a famous cloths designer and wrote to Zarbon from time to time asking how Issy and ZJ were doing.

Zarbon was sad, but not as sad as he should have been, in fact he was rather relieved if anything, now he could decorate the house like he wanted to and paint the rooms a different color. He and Roger had many good adventures together, that was enough for him.

Issy had a harder time adjusting to the change than Zarbon did, she thought like a part of her soul went away when Roger went away since Roger was like a second father to her.

Now Zarbon could try to win Morgan back without whining in front of Roger, he could wait as long as he wanted to so that she may one day be his again. What more can I say, if love is real then it finds a way.

End of Story


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Road to Peace, part 1**_

Zarbon was at his house and woke up, went downstairs, and saw Issy at the table drinking coffee. She was the apple of his eye, why not she was his daughter, whom was born to him by a human woman, a sorceress, not known for her brain, but more for her heart.

"How's it going Issy?" Zarbon asked kissing her on the cheek.

Isabella Serena Mustashi looked at the newspaper, "Oh fine dad, it's says in the newspaper that Ahmadinejad said that Adolf Hitler never existed."

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Oh just ignore him, his opinions don't matter and they never will. I mean we're talking about a man that says that the Holocaust never happened; he's a quack if you ask me. "Zarbon said making himself a cup of coffee.

Issy looked at Zarbon, "It's been months since Roger dumped you. " She said. She was talking about Zarbon's ex boyfriend who dumped him during the summer, because Zarbon was still secretly in love with his ex girlfriend Morgan, that good looking, but silly sorceress.

Zarbon looked sad but relieved at the same time, "I know, he was like a second father to you, but whenever I complained about your mother being with that dead tyrant, he would just leave the house and threaten never to come back. Oh well we don't need him!" Zarbon said trying to hide his sadness.

Since Zarbon's ex was in fact an actual sorceress, she had access to the spirit world, she and Stalin fell in love when she and Zarbon traveled back in time to World War 2, this pissed Zarbon off, who could blame him? Why the hell would she be dumb enough to go after someone who was less attractive then Zarbon? Oh well maybe it did not matter anymore.

"Oh speaking of mom, she got a new job." Issy said.

"Hard telling what is it this time, a club singer, a dictatress, a peasant?" Zarbon said trying to pretend not

"No actually she's a new diplomat for the president of the Untied States. " Issy said smiling.

Zarbon had a shocked look on his face, "I can't believe my ears! She's a new diplomat, for what country?" he asked.

"No not just one country but for a few, she says that she works to make peace with the Middle East." Issy said.

Unbelievable, although despite the fact that she dumped Zarbon for Stalin's ghost, she was still a kind person, just not very smart I suppose, "Uh for what other country?" he said getting mad.

Zarbon sometimes used to amuse Issy when he got pissed off, he did not have a sense of humor, and it only showed when was pissed, although this was not one of those times, "Israel." Issy said.

Zarbon pounded his fists on the table, "Uh!" he said.

"Oh and just recently got promoted to Russia." Issy said, trying not to crack a smile, especially seeing the look on Zarbon's face.

"Russia? There is nothing in Russia but a horrible person who uses Medvedev as a puppet for his lousy government; I don't see anything going anywhere in that horrible place!" Zarbon drank some more coffee, perhaps he should have stopped?

"But mom says that Putin has a nice body." Issy said.

By now Zarbon was even more jealous of Putin then Stalin, "How in the world would your mother know a hot body when she sees one! The last body she's seen in months is that horrible dead tyrant that has proposed to her like a million times!"

Issy gashed, "But daddy Stalin is dead, he doesn't have a body anymore, just a spirit. Besides Joey isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him, he's really nice to me and ZJ." Yah only because other than Morgan and himself, the only people Stalin actually really liked was her two children, other than that Zarbon hated him, and all of other Morgan's friends hated him too, who could blame them?

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Are you kidding? He almost chocked the life out of ZJ when he found out that he secretly converted to Judaism!" Zarbon said getting short with Issy yet again.

"How would you like it I converted to Judaism?" Issy said.

"Isabel Serena Mustashi, I will not have you acting anti-Semitic in this household!" Zarbon said. He broke his coffee cup, which was the second one he had broken this week.

"Don't blow things out of proportion dad, Joey said that the Jews stole Palestine from the Arabs." Issy said.

"The Jews didn't steal Palestine from the Arabs, the British handed Palestine over to the Jews because they were massacred by the Nazis!" Zarbon said.

"Well that's a pretty dumb reason to steal territory." Issy said.

Zarbon got pissed off, "Well have you ever suffered under suppression? Have you?" he asked.

"I'm going to go and take a shower dad!" Issy said about to walk up the stairs.

"This reminds me, I have a plane ticket for you to go and visit your brother in Jerusalem!" Zarbon said.

"Dad I don't have the desire to go to that place, it's dangerous." Issy said.

"So that didn't stop you from going to Afghanistan and getting knocked up by an Indian!" Zarbon yelled. It is true that Issy went into the army when she was nineteen. An Indian American knocked her up; she had two daughters by him, and divorced him.

"Hey he's a good dad. " She said. She even gave custody to him, because she still served in the service, whereas he was retired.

Zarbon glared at Issy, "Have you ever even considered having custody of your children?" He asked sternly.

Issy glared back at him, "I'm still in the service you know." She said.

"I don't care if you're still in the service, you're going to Jerusalem and that's final!" Zarbon said.

"God you're so stupid!" She then went upstairs to take a shower.

Morgan waited, outside the office of the current Russian president Medvedev. Morgan was this infamous sorceress ex mistress of Zarbon, whom bored him his two beautiful children ZJ and Issy, and ran off with a dead dictator, but little did Zarbon know that maybe things wouldn't turn out so badly after all.

The secretary came out of the office, "_The president will see you now!" _She said speaking Russian.

Morgan smiled, "_Thank you!" _she said back in Russian and she went into the room, although she walked a fine line between stupidity and naivety, she spoke Russian and Spanish fluently or almost fluently.

She sat down in front of Medvedev, and all the sudden she felt something rub up against her ankles, "Oh my God what the hell is attacking my ankles!" she yelled startled.

Medvedev looked down and laughed, "Oh that's only Dorofei, I think he likes you." He said.

Surely enough, Morgan looked down and saw what appeared to be a cat rubbing up against her ankles, it was a breed known as a Neva Masquerade, "Oh my God, he's so cute."Morgan said picking the cat up and cuddling with it.

"Now on to business, you were sent here by Obama to help relations with Russia, no?" he asked.

"That's kind of why I'm here yes." Morgan said smiling.

"But first you must help me with something." Medvedev said getting up and looking out of the Kremlin window, that same window she used to look out of when she went back in time to WW2 and became Stalin's Kremlin prisoner.

"What must be done?" asked Morgan as the cat jumped off her.

"You must help us Russifiy Armenia!" Medvedev said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Morgan raising an eyebrow.

"No it isn't it must be done, you see the Armenians and the Georgians have been nothing but trouble to us since the beginning of the Russian Empire." He said.

"Are you sure that you're not getting them mixed up with the Chechnians, because technically they're Christians." Morgan said.

"That means nothing to us, they're helping Al Quada smuggle bombs and weapons to the Chechinans, they're paying the Georgians and the Armenians off. " Medvedev said.

"So how is Russifying them going to solve all your problems?" asked Morgan.

"I have no idea, but that's what must be done and as soon as you do that, then maybe we'll talk." Medvedev said.

"One problem, I'm not a Russian I'm an American." Morgan said.

"Oh but we might have to take drastic measures if you don't do as I ask." He said.

"Ok maybe Russia and America shouldn't be friends, I'll be going good bye!" Morgan said about to leave, all the sudden she tripped over the cat.

"You're not going anywhere; even the cat is on my side!" Medvedev said.

The cat appeared to be smiling with its eyes, "Yah I can tell, but I still think he's cute!" Morgan said.

"I have here what appears to be a photo of you and Stalin together." Medvedev said taking an old, small-sized propaganda poster of Morgan posing nude, looking happy as could be to be on the "beloved" leader's lap.

Morgan looked at the photo, "It was edited." She said.

"Nonsense, we dug them up in the Soviet Archives." He said.

"Maybe going back in time to WW2 wasn't the smartest idea on my part then." She said.

"It would be too bad if I was to show it to Obama, and as you know I hate Stalin's guts." He said.

"Oh please Bush already blackmailed me using the same poster which was given to him by Putin, how is this any different?" she asked. It is true; Bush almost blackmailed her into stopping Saddam Hussein's mistress Mishum from ruling Turkey, a mission that even Zarbon had to go on.

He was surprised at how naïve this woman was, "Ok? So are you going to Russify the Armenians or not?" asked Medvedev.

"Hell yah!" she said getting up.

"Good luck, don't disappoint me!" he said as she walked out of the room.

When Morgan left, Putin came out from behind the curtain, _"Did you convince her to Russify Armenia?" _Putin asked.

All the sudden Medvedev had a disappointed look on his face, "_She was so nice, I can't believe you made me blackmail her! I also can't believe that you defended what Stalin did to the Polish!"_ Medvedev said.

Putin glared at Medvedev, "_As long as anyone listens to what I say, that's all that matters._" He said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile in Israel a day later, Isabel was at the airport and then went to ZJ's residence. ZJ came out of the house excited to see her, "Welcome baby sister!" he said.

"God ZJ don't scare me!" she said.

"We don't use God's name in vain, nor Abraham's." ZJ said.

"Can I at least use Jesus' name in vain?" asked Issy.

"Let's go inside!" ZJ said, he took her bags and led her inside.

He gave her tea, "So how are your daughters doing?" asked ZJ.

"I haven't really talked to them. I don't understand, why did you convert to Judaism in the first place?" asked Issy.

"Well I wanted to believe in God, so I converted." ZJ said.

"Is the real reason because of those goat demons you conjured up that ended up killing your wife Kelly?" asked Issy.

"It was an accident, I didn't want her to die, and I just wanted them to bring her to me." ZJ said.

"That's fine and all, but it scared the crap out of my dad and Roger. By the way, where are the boys?" Issy said refereeing to ZJ's son with Kelly and his second cousin whom he adopted after his actual cousin Estella abandoned him in the hospital as a baby.

"My Golem is babysitting them." ZJ said pouring the tea.

"You left that clay abomination in charge of two little boys?" she asked.

After ZJ converted to Judaism, he studied Kabala and created a babysitter and maid for himself, a clay figure called a Golem. ZJ bought it to life using those magic incantations in Hebrew to operate it, all he had to do was erase one of the letters for the word animate and the Golem could take a rest. One time the Golem got out of control and almost killed a friend of Morgan's named Tre, but now it was one of the good guys.

"Tre couldn't do it; he's in the hospital because his girlfriend is having a baby." ZJ said.

"God he's such a womanizer." Issy said drinking the tea.

"Isn't Israel a lovely place, I was thinking of moving here and getting an apartment once they do those settlements." ZJ said.

"What settlements?" asked Issy.

"You didn't know that on the eastern side of Jerusalem they're going to be building more homes for the Jews!" ZJ said.

"Oh really I have to come and see you then, wait a minute but those homes belong to Arabs!" Issy said.

"Issy we're not going to get into another political debate, politics give me headaches." ZJ said.

"But ZJ what the government is doing is wrong." Issy said.

"I know that, but there is nothing that I can do about that." ZJ said.

"I need to take a walk, I'll be right back!" she then got up and went out of the door.

"Issy wait you look too sleazy to walk outside, sit still ZJ just let her make her own mistakes." ZJ said.

Issy was walking the streets of Israel and looking different then other people there, she was dressed a little skimpier then the people walking around. "This place is so retarded, I wish I was back in America." She said.

All the sudden she saw a little girl get pushed by an old Jewish person, she looked like she was one of those Arab girls, Issy got mad and walked up to the old Jew, "Stop it, she's just a child, why are you pushing her?" asked Issy.

"Because this abomination is on our land and she asked for a drink of water!" he said.

"So you push her because she asked for a drink of water?" asked Issy.

"No because she's one of those Palestinian children who are illegally on our land!" the Jew said.

"I think she just wanted water is all, although can I have some water?" asked Issy.

"Yes you may." The old Jew said giving her the bottle of water.

"God it is so hot here!" Issy said, she opened the bottle and was about to pour the water on herself, then she looked at the little girl who looked sad, she took pity on her, "Oh what the hell why don't you have it," Issy then gave the bottle of water to the little girl.

The little Arab child looked happy, "Thank you." She said in English and skipped off with the water bottle.

"See now you know what it's like to starve to death!" Issy said to the old Jew, she then left.

The old Jew got on his cell phone and talked in Hebrew, "_We have some trouble, a turquoise woman just gave a Palestinian girl a bottle of water that she bought from me,_" he said in Hebrew.

As Issy walking down a street all the sudden she was side rammed by a police officer, "What is the meaning of this?" asked Issy.

"You are under arrest for the violation of the fifth amendment of Israel!" he said putting handcuffs on her.

"What there is no fifth amendment!" she said.

Meanwhile Zarbon turned on the TV and sat on the couch with his Pomeranian Princess, Morgan's Chihuahua Lou, and his pet cat. "Well guys I wonder what's on the tube?" he said turning the TV on.

He turned it to CNN with Wolf Blitzer on the air, "This is Wolf Blitzer with an important update in the captured American trial in Israel!" He said.

"I feel sorry for whoever pissed off the Israeli government." Zarbon said chuckling, all the sudden he stopped chuckling when he saw Issy on the screen standing on trail. "Issy!" he said.

"The turquoise woman is being accused by the Israeli government for violating the Fifth Amendment, which seems to be new for some weird reason." Wolf Blitzer said.

"Don't worry Zarbon I'm sure that ZJ can get Issy out of there sooner then you could." He said watching the TV nervously.

Meanwhile in Armenia, Morgan was in the southern half in a crappy looking town called Meghri. She looked around with a manual in Russian in her hand. "God this is going to be nearly impossible, they'll never take me seriously." She thought.

All the sudden who decided to show up, none other than her "guardian dark angel" Joseph Stalin, "Hey Morgan what's up?" he asked.

"Joey I'm lost, I can't seem to find my way." She said.

"What the hell are you doing in a crap hole like Armenia?" he asked.

"Hey aren't you from Armenia?" She asked.

"I'm Georgian silly, but I guess I could pass for an Armenian due to my Iranian blood." He said laughing.

"Come on this is serious, I need to Russify some Armenians." She said.

"But you're American they'll never take you seriously." He said.

"This would be so much easier if you were alive, you could do it better than I can and you're not even a Russian either." Morgan said looking down in the dumps.

"Why are you even trying to Russify the Armenians, that's my job and I'm gone so the idea is off limits as of now." He said.

"Because retarded Medvedev made me do it, he said he will only make peace with America if I Russify the Armenians." Morgan said.

"Even if you could, I doubt that Russia and America would start shaking hands." Stalin said.

"He threatened to blackmail me, with that stupid Soviet poster that we took back when I went back to World War 2 and became your slave." Morgan said.

"Well you better start Russifying then, just have a little bit of confidence is all." Stalin said.

"Ok here goes nothing," Morgan then walked up to a few Armenians, "_Excuse me would you be interested in reading the Soviet manual so that you may fit into the Soviet Union like the rest of the Soviets?_" asked Morgan in Russian.

The Armenians looked at her and then spoke in their own tongue, "_Is this woman serious?" _asked one of them.

"_So would you like a manual so you can start thinking about becoming a Soviet?" _She asked again.

The Armenians smiled suspiciously and looked at her, "There is this one town that needs to be Russified," One of them said.

"Oh really where?" asked Morgan.

"Why it's on the other side of the mountain, it's called Tabriz I believe." Another one of the Armenians said. Stalin's eyes grew wide with suspicion.

"Ok point me in the direction of the town." Morgan said.

So one of the Armenians pointed to a trail that led into the mountain, "Thank you so much!" she said walking towards the trail.

"Anytime," Another one of the Armenians said smiling.

Stalin got worried, "Morgan wait up!" he said running after her.

"_Don't you think that was a little too cruel?" _One of the other Armenians asked.

"_No way, anyone who tries to Russify us, should know not to fuck with us, we're Armenians!" _the leader said. They all laughed.

"Morgan stop, don't go over the mountain!" Stalin said jumping on her, but he forgot to become solid so he went through her.

"Sorry I have to Russify those Armenians." Morgan said.

"You haven't a clue where the hell Tabriz is located do you?" asked Stalin.

"In Armenia of course!" Morgan said.

"Please don't go there, you'll get arrested!" Stalin said.

"No way, like I'm going to believe that." Morgan said continuing to disobey Stalin's warning.

"Unless you want to join me in the afterlife I suggest that you stop where you are before you go into..." he said.

Before Stalin could tell her where the town was actually located she interrupted him, "As long as you're dead and I'm alive then you can't tell me what to do! You boss me around and it is starting to piss me off!" She said continuing to follow him.

He continued to follow her; little did she know that there was a sign in Persian that said, "Now leaving Armenia, Now entering Iran." Sadly, the sign hid behind a bush, not that Morgan could read it anyways, and it was in Farsi and in Armenian.

Meanwhile Zarbon was watching the trial of the century live on CNN, Issy was in the courtroom, with her brother in the audience.

"Read the charges!" the judge said who turned out to be Benjamin Netanyahu, who spoke excellent English with a Boston accent.

An Israeli officer got a sheet of paper out and read the charges, "The state of Israel VS Isabella Serena Mustashi, accused of giving an Arab girl water!" the officer said.

"But this is so stupid, she was starving, I had to help her, I…" Netanyahu interrupted her.

"Silence gentile! You haven't been spoken to speak!" Netanyahu said.

"It's silly to get all excited over what I…it was the right thing to do!" Isabel said.

"We're not allowed to interact with the Palestinians dear, we could get bombed if they wanted to declare jihad on us, it's happened before!" Netanyahu said.

"But she was starving!" Isabel said.

"Did we also mention that you're not dressed appropriately in the Jewish courter?" asked Netanyahu.

All the sudden ZJ stood up, "Look she's right, it's silly to get all excited over her giving water to a starving child!" ZJ said.

"Silence blue human!" Netanyahu said.

"My mom would have done the same thing, plus Issy just don't know the rules for living in Israel!" ZJ said.

"So you're saying that you agree with her?" asked Netanyahu.

"Well when it comes to giving water to starving children yes," ZJ said.

"Have him arrested too!" Netanyahu said.

"What? But I'm a Jew!" ZJ said as an officer put him in handcuffs.

"Even if you are one of us, you took the gentile's side and you sided with the Arabs therefore you're a trader!" Netanyahu said.

"But that's not fair, by the way these settlements that you're doing is wrong! You're driving the Arabs out of their homes, its bad enough that you and the government get fat on pork and beef while those Arabs are starving and have no home of their own!" ZJ said.

"We're Jews we don't eat pork! Just for going against the settlements, you will join your sister in her cell that is all dismissed!" Netanyahu said pounding the mallet.

"But we haven't even gotten started on the trial!" Issy said, as she was being lead to her prison along with ZJ.

"This isn't just a trail this is a Kangaroo trial!" Netanyahu said.

Meanwhile in Iran Stalin was down on the ground holding onto Morgan's ankle as she was dragging his soul along, "Please I love you! I don't want you to die!" he said sobbing.

"For the love of God, that's funny there aren't very many churches as there were back over the mountain." Morgan said.

"How do you figure?" asked Stalin.

"Well there are churches in this area, but there are just as many freshly looking built mosques, so that must mean that…no but that's silly." Morgan said.

All the sudden a couple of police came up to her, "_Where is your passport young lady_?" one of them asked in Farsi.

"Funny they don't look or sound Armenian." Morgan said.

The two police officers looked at Morgan and then slapped her to the ground, "You are under arrest for marching yourself into Iranian territory without a passport or a visa!" then they put handcuffs on her.

"What this isn't Iran!" Morgan said.

"I tried to warn you!" Stalin said.

Zarbon continued to watch CNN, he then saw Morgan on the TV in a prison cell, "What in the World, the Israelis are holding Morgan captive too?" he asked.

Wolf Blitzer on the news said, "This just in, an American has been arrested and put into an Iranian prison, the prisoner apparently crossed the border from the town Meghri in Armenia to the town Tabriz located in Iran. The two towns are miles away from the border, but what was she thinking?" asked Wolf Blitzer.

Zarbon turned off the news, "God I have to rescue her and my children, which ones do I rescue first? Let's see in Israel they're less likely to be executed because they're American, but in Iran Morgan might not make it to the next day! Its settled then, I'm going to rescue Morgan!" Zarbon said.

With that, he set off into the world to rescue his long lost love.

End of part 1


	10. Chapter 10

_The Road to Peace part 2_

Zarbon was in the desert struggling to survive he huffed and puffed.

"God it's so hot, I could cut my own hair, but I don't want to cut my hair!" He said. All the sudden Stalin appears in front of him, "What in the world, it must be one of those mirages; I've had many of those." He said.

"Why don't you fly to Iran you idiot!" Stalin's ghost said.

"Ok no problem!" Zarbon tried to fly, he had not flown in years, "Damn I still can't fly, God the gravity sucks on this planet!" Stalin starts laughing at him, "What's so funny Stalin! You may be a mirage, but I'm not going to let you push me around!" Zarbon said sternly.

"You know its people like you that make me want to think twice about looking at myself in the mirror!" he continued to laugh.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me ugly? How dare you!" Zarbon yelled.

"Not necessarily! But like I said…" Zarbon interrupted Stalin.

"It's like I said, there are two things in this universe that sicken me! Someone who is ugly on the outside and on the inside, you qualify for both!" Zarbon yelled.

Stalin was now furious, "At least I'm not a vain snob like you!" he yelled.

"I am high classed ex general, slave and prince and shouldn't be around the presence of you!" Zarbon said.

"You Troskiest!" Stalin said, refereeing to Zarbon as a follower of his ex greatest rival Leon Trotsky.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Zarbon said.

"OHHH! Take that back!" Stalin then pushed Zarbon.

"Don't push me Stalin!" Zarbon yelled pushing Stalin.

"Don't push me Wal-Mart!" Stalin yelled pushing him back.

Zarbon got pissed off; there was nothing in the world that he hated more than Wal-Mart, especially after a middle-aged woman farted in line in front of him one time. "Why you little!" Zarbon then jumped on Stalin and then they start beating the crap out of each other, "You little garden gnome!" Zarbon yelled.

"Don't fucking call me little!" Stalin yelled, they continued to fight each other.

Meanwhile Ahmadinejad was sitting at a table with the Grand Ayatollah talking about Morgan, "_I don't get it, how is it that these dumb Americans keep wondering into our territory?"_ asked Ahmadinejad.

"_Well Ahmadinejad…"_ Ahmadinejad interrupted the Grand Ayatollah.

"_That's Dr. Ahmadinejad to you!"_ he said.

The Grand Ayatollah rolled his eyes, "_Well Dr. Ahmadinejad, the prisoner claimed that she was deceived by a group of Armenians into crossing the unmarked border and that she was trying to Russify them because Medvedev would have blackmailed her if she didn't_." he said.

"_Really, how does that solve our nuclear problem? Russia won't give us any more material and neither will China! The world has outlawed the use of nuclear bombs, what are we going to destroy Israel with?"_ asked Ahmadinejad.

"_You forget that you have a country to run under us, don't worry about bombing Israel and keep quiet about your evil plans and keep your opinions to yourself, or so Allah we'll strangle you!"_ the Grand Ayatollah said.

"You don't need nuclear bombs," All the sudden Putin stepped out of the shadows.

"So what are you saying Putin?" asked Ahmadinejad.

"The woman that you captured happens to be the lover of Zarbon Natasha Mustashi," Putin said.

"Why the hell would I care about this Zarbon fellow?" asked Ahmadinejad crossing his arms.

"Because he's not human, in fact he is from outer space, we don't know how he got here, all we know is that he became an American citizen and mated with the woman that you hold captive." Putin said.

"So what, what's he got to do with destroying Israel?" asked Ahmadinejad.

"Because he can fly, and he has power to destroy an entire continent with one fireball blast." Putin said.

"Can you bring him to me?" asked Ahmadinejad.

"I'd rather not, I don't really plan that much on helping you destroy the world and I'm too busy with my own pathetic country to worry about your problems." Putin said.

"Fine I guess I'll have to lure him into Iranian territory myself!" Ahmadinejad said.

Putin then said, "There is something else too, those two turquoise kids that are in prison in Israel are the couple's two children."

"NowI can get things done around here!" Ahmadinejad said.

The Grand Ayatollah then bent over to his associate and whispered into his ear, "_Why did we hire this moron?"_ he asked.

"_You're the one that hired him your majesty_." The associate said.

Two Iranian guards were guarding Morgan's prison. Morgan was board, Stalin was god knows where and she was sitting in a cell, "Hey if you babes are done fighting over me, then please could you give me a nail file, I mean my nails are broken and brittle." Morgan said.

Guard 1 hit his club against the bars, "Shut up American!" He yelled.

"God ok, Jesus it was a joke, can't you take a joke?" Morgan asked, all the sudden Ahmadinejad came into the prison cell and stood in front of the cell. "Oh shit its Ahmadinejad! God he's so ugly!" Morgan said.

"That's Dr. Ahmadinejad! You're in no position to defy me, tell me American are you a Soviet spy?" Ahmadinejad asked.

"No why?" Morgan asked.

He pulled out a picture of Morgan sitting on Stalin's lap. "What is this then?" Ahmadinejad asked.

"Oh not that picture again, although I do have to admit that other then Zarbon and I we do make a cute couple don't you think?" Morgan asked smiling.

"You sicken me American!" Ahmadinejad said he tore the picture up.

"What do you want?"Morgan asked concerned.

"Relax its not you I desire, it's your husband that I want!" he said.

"I don't have a husband." Morgan said.

"No then whose this?" Ahmadinejad asked he pulled a picture out of Zarbon holding baby ZJ.

"Where did you find that picture?" Morgan asked.

"Don't you have two children with this man?" asked Ahmadinejad.

"Well that part is true."Morgan said.

"We're hoping that he comes here so I can capture him and use him as a weapon! I found out some very interesting information from a bunch of spies that he can not only fly but has the ability to shoot out fireballs the size of nuclear bombs!" Ahmadinejad said.

"You can't, Zarbon won't let you!" Morgan said.

"So I'm using you as bate, the plan worked out spectacularly!" Ahmadinejad said.

"Zarbon is too kind of a person to listen to a jackass like you!" Morgan said.

"You misunderstand; I can use him to blow up Israel, then the Arab states, then Russia, then the whole entire world!" Ahmadinejad said laughing.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Well good luck with that, you'll need it." She said as Ahmadinejad left.

All the sudden Stalin's ghost showed up, "Morgan I was so worried about you!" he ran over to her and hugged her tight, solidly.

"Damn Joey what took you so long?" asked Morgan.

"I was thinking of a way to get you out of prison." Stalin said.

"Oh come on you haven't a clue what to do, do you?" asked Morgan.

"Well while you were here for the night, I spied on Ahmadinejad!" Stalin said.

"Really doing what?" asked Morgan.

"He was talking to Putin about luring your ex boyfriend to you, in other words they know that Zarbon is useful for blowing Israel up!" Stalin said.

"Wow this is lovely!" Morgan said.

"Who are you talking to?" asked one of the guards, he could not see Stalin's spirit like Morgan could.

"I'm practicing for a play leave me alone!" Morgan said. The guard shrugged his shoulders, walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him, but before he left, he turned the lights out.

"I'm scared of the dark!" Morgan said.

"It's all right I'm here, oh and your children are in an Israeli prison too." Stalin said.

"Nice try, I knew that you were anti-Semitic, but this is completely below you!" Morgan said crossing her arms.

"I'm not kidding! Putin told Ahmadinejad that your two children with Zarbon were put into prison." Stalin said.

"Well bust me out of here I'm going to go and rescue them!" Morgan said.

"Stop you'll be killed, I have a better idea, we can get Zarbon to bust you out, he's out looking for you." Stalin said.

"Zarbon is coming to rescue me? I thought he didn't care!" Morgan said crying tears of joy. "But wait you said that Ahmadinejad was using me to lure Zarbon, which means if he's unlucky he'll get caught!" Morgan said.

"Relax he'll be able to break the both of you out of prison so that both of you can go and rescue your children." Stalin said.

"Go find him now, and tell him I'm all right!" Morgan said.

"Yes Morgan!" he said saluting her then vanishing.

"Man if he doesn't do it I'm going to be really angry with him." Morgan said sighing.

Meanwhile in the Israeli prison, ZJ and Issy were not even looking at one another, "So how are we going to get out? We don't have superhuman powers like dad does, and we aren't sorcerers either." ZJ said.

"You know I never knew Israel was retarded until now, I mean what a bunch of bigot assholes!" Issy said.

"Hey don't talk about the Jews that way!" ZJ said.

"Look it's because of the Jews that we got into here in the first place!" Issy said.

"Stop it, I don't know what Stalin has been telling you, but I think he's trying to talk me out of being Jewish again!" ZJ said.

"This has nothing to do with Mom's boyfriend! We need to save ourselves!" Issy said.

"Hey kids do you want me to turn on the TV so you two can stop arguing with one another?" asked the guard.

"Sure." ZJ said.

The guard turned on the TV to CNN, and Hilary Clinton appeared to be on the tube with Joe Bidden and the Pope. "Israel please release the Americans you're going to be in big trouble if you don't!" Hilary Clinton said.

Then it was the pope's turn to speak and he spoke in Italian, "_Please no-believers release the prisoners, the woman in Iran and the two blue non believers held in a prison in Israel! One of the prisoners are your own kind, please be kind to him, and don't torture him!"_ the Pope said.

"Yah right they haven't even tried to get one confession out of us." Issy said.

"It's so funny how the rest of the world can blow politics out of proportion." ZJ said.

"Please Israel you walk a fine line between stupidity and tyranny, please don't hurt the Arabs, don't do the settlements!" Joe Biden said.

"Will you let me handle this Joe?" asked Hilary annoyed.

Just then there was Ahmadinejad on the TV, "Attention this just in, Ahmadinejad has an announcement to make!" Wolf Blitzer said.

"_Give us Zarbon Mustashi or else we'll behead his woman and we'll built our own bomb and blow his children up along with the country that they're being held captive in! Come forward Zarbon wherever you are so that your infidel girlfriend and children will be spared!"_ Ahmadinejad said.

"Mom is in Iran? What the hell I thought she was supposed to be in Russia!" ZJ said.

"Maybe if we pray then she'll be safe!" Issy said.

"Forget it; we need to let fate happen on its own watch." ZJ said.

"ZJ I could punch you for saying that!" Issy said sitting down on the stone bed that they slept on.

Meanwhile Zarbon was in Iran walking around, then all the sudden something grabbed him on the corner, "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's ok I'm a friend, well sort of, well Morgan's friend but not yours!" the voice said.

"Stalin is that you, what do you want, you're the last person on earth that I would want to talk to." Zarbon said.

"Morgan is in prison." Stalin said.

"I know that, I was sent by her to warn you that Ahmadinejad set a trap for you and that he would kill her and your children in Israel if you didn't give yourself up!" Stalin said.

"So I'll give myself up, I'll do it to save her and my children's life." Zarbon said.

"But that's the point; he wants to use you as a weapon against Israel so that he doesn't have to use a bomb!" Stalin said.

"Don't worry I won't let him, I'll just agree to it just so I can rescue Morgan," Zarbon said.

"Well if you're going to give yourself up, you need a disguise to dress in to get some information." Stalin said.

"Ok then one problem I don't speak Farsi." Zarbon said.

"Have you even tried?" asked Stalin.

"No I haven't and I most certainly don't plan on it anytime soon!" Zarbon said.

"Just give yourself up it will go much quicker I promise!" Stalin's ghost said.

"No I can't just go out there and say, "I'm here, come and get me!"" Zarbon said.

"Fine then I'll do it!" Stalin pushed Zarbon out into the open and yelled, "Look I found the alien, come and arrest him!" Stalin said.

"Ok let's go alien." The Iranian police said handcuffing him.

"Well that was easy." Zarbon said.

At ECDCA in the afterlife, better known as the club for dead communist dictators, owned by Mao and Stalin, Mao was at the podium showing pictures of himself on the projection, "This is Zhang Woo and I having butt sex on a Friday afternoon, don't we look like a fine pair?" asked Mao.

Kirov raised his hand, "Not that I don't find this interesting, but where is Joseph?" he asked. Kirov was Stalin's only friend besides Morgan, he was not very bright either, and it is still unknown if Stalin really did have him murdered when they were both alive, that I cannot know.

"He is in the physical world, but God I wish he would quit following that ditzy sorceress around, she has her own life, she shouldn't be a part of it!" Mao said.

"Are you actually jealous like I am?" asked Kirov.

"No I'm not, I hate Stalin and he hates me!" Mao said.

Just then Stalin barged into the assembly and went up to the podium, "Mao, Kirov we need to help Morgan and her children!" he yelled.

"Calm down Stalin, now slowly tell us what is going on." Mao said.

"We have to save Morgan, she's in an Iranian prison, and I tried to tell her that she was crossing the border of Armenia into Iranian territory, but she wouldn't listen to me!" Stalin said crying.

"Stalin we can't help her, she's a capitalist!" Mao said.

"But she was my second wife Nadia in my past life as Stalin!" Stalin said.

"That was past life, in this lifetime she is a capitalist." Mao said.

"But she's my true love!" Stalin said.

"Look even if we wanted to help her, it would be completely out of our hands, her life now hangs in the hands of the mortals. If you just help her, then the universe will find another way of her getting herself into trouble again." Mao said.

"The Jews have Morgan's kids!" Stalin said.

"Isn't ZJ a Jew, besides I thought you hated Jews." Mao said.

"I do, but I still like him even though he converted! He and Issy are like my own children, they don't disappoint me like my own kids do!" Stalin said.

"Look Stalin you have to wait this one out, so go tell your girlfriend that she's going to have to take fate into her own hands." Mao said.

"Uh this is so retarded!" Stalin got pissed off and walked out of the assembly.

"Oh I just hate it when old people try to act like the young people." Mao said shaking his head.

Zarbon went to a cell, sat down, the door closed behind him, and that stupid puppet of a dictator "Dr. Ahmadinejad" came into the room. "You're probably wondering why you are here cretin?" asked the little man with the big ears.

"It's you; Ahmadinejad now where is Morgan I want to talk to her!" Zarbon said.

"That's Dr. Ahmadinejad to you stupid!" Ahmadinejad said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Ok Dr. Ahmadinejad, may I please see her?" asked Zarbon.

"You'll be joining her soon enough!" Ahmadinejad said.

"She's dead?" asked Zarbon about to cry.

"No she's in the cell next store, I'm going to put you two in the same cell of course. I do have a question though, why did you give yourself up so easily? Do you have a secret admiration for me or something?" Ahmadinejad asked.

"Well to be honest with you I just wanted to give myself up, and what is this business about you using me as a weapon to destroy the other countries that you want to destroy?" asked Zarbon.

"Who told you that?" Ahmadinejad asked getting so angry that he jumped up and down as if throwing a temper tantrum.

"Nobody it was a lucky guess?" Zarbon asked faking a smile.

"You have to do as I tell you or else." Ahmadinejad said.

"I can just kill you, you know that right, but I won't because I want to know where Morgan is." Zarbon said.

"So you want to play hard do you? Ok if I show you your ex will you be quiet and do as I say?" asked Ahmadinejad asked.

"Maybe," Zarbon said faking another smile.

"Ok then I'll go show you her follow me." He said opening his cage up and he lead him down the hallway.

End of part 2


	11. Chapter 11

_The Road to Peace part 3_

Morgan was sitting in the prison crying her eyes out, "I'm going to die, my children are going to die, it's all my fault!" she said.

Stalin's ghost showed up, "Morgan I wish I could help you but I can't." He said.

"This is just great you come back to tell me that your stupid friends won't even help us?" Morgan asked.

"They're not allowed to, it's the rules of the universe, and there is something else too, I can't be with you anymore, you're free!" Stalin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan.

"I no longer wish to bother you as much as I usually do nor do I wish to hold your heart, I want to, but I just can't. If I were to that would be the greatest thing in the world. You have been a true friend to me, but I can't be your boyfriend anymore, you have to choose your true love on your own." Stalin said.

"So are you saying that you don't want to be together anymore?" asked Morgan as her eyes were watering.

"I'm too damn old to be chasing mortals around and bossing them around, I need to be at home in the afterlife more nowadays." Stalin said.

"Is it another girl?" asked Morgan.

"No it isn't, I just can't be with you anymore. It was wrong of me to steal you away from Zarbon, so I need to make it up to you." Stalin said.

"So you mean to tell me I'm free to love Zarbon?" asked Morgan.

"Yes you may, but if he betrays you in any way, I'll gut him!" Stalin said.

"Oh thank you Stalin!" Morgan said trying to hug him, but it was useless; he did not make himself solid again.

"Hey before I help you get Zarbon back can I confess something to you?" asked Stalin.

"Yes what?" asked Morgan.

"You know how when you and Zarbon got back home from World War 2 and Zarbon took you on a trip to Russia afterwards and you two visited my grave? Well I liked the rose that you put on my grave, which was thoughtful of you I love roses. I also manipulated the butterfly that flew over to you and landed on your arm, in fact I manipulate many butterflies for you." Stalin said.

"So that wasn't you reincarnated?" asked Morgan.

"No don't be stupid, even if I want to come back as a butterfly, I don't know if I can. Who knows maybe someday," Stalin said.

All the sudden the guards came into the room and put Zarbon in the prison with Morgan, "Zarbon what are you doing here?" asked Morgan.

"I came to rescue you; I couldn't let you rot in prison!" Zarbon said.

"I know I haven't said this for a long time, but I love you!" Morgan ran over to Zarbon and hugged him.

"Wait a minute, what about Stalin?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah what about him?" asked Morgan.

"He wouldn't like this you know." Zarbon said.

"But he's not mine anymore." Morgan said.

"For some weird reason I don't believe you!" Zarbon said.

"Yes it's true that we are soul mates, but that's beside the point." Morgan said.

All the sudden the guards came into the room and got Morgan and Zarbon out of the prison.

"Where are we going?" asked Morgan.

"You'll see." The guard said.

Ahmadinejad had Zarbon in a cage and chained up, while he had Morgan in a separate cage. Morgan wanted to kick Ahmadinejad's ass, "Your days of back sass are over!"

"That's what you think, but thanks to you drawing your husband here…" Morgan interrupted him.

"Excuse me, we've never been married, we will probably never be married!" Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Sorry I mean your man mistress!" Ahmadinejad sneered.

"Dude your English sucks!" Morgan said.

"Hey I'm at least making an effort to speak English to you, do I see you or your ex trying to speak Farsi?" Ahmadinejad said.

"Sorry Morgan but he has a good point right there!" Zarbon said.

"Close the curtains! When the international committee gets here, they'll see that I don't need an A-bomb! I have the next best thing, an alien that can create A-bombs out of his own energy!" he said. The curtains closed.

Zarbon then started crying, "Why did you choose Stalin over me?"

"We're not even together anymore." Morgan said.

"What?" asked Zarbon.

"I dumped his butt; he just doesn't know it yet."

"Uh oh, you'll probably end up dead now." Zarbon said.

"So be it! Joseph bring the radio out!" Morgan commanded.

"Yes Morgan! It's true we're over Zarbon, and now she has a surprise for you!" He reluctantly turned the radio on.

"Zarbon please give me another chance, I know that Roger dumped you at an awkward moment of your life!" Morgan said.

"That's not what I'm upset about! I just want to give you another chance too…" He heard that the song "On the Wings of Love" by Jeffery Osborn playing. He gasped, "You're playing that song for me?" he asked.

"Yes I am! " She said.

"Morgan that's so…sweet!" Zarbon started crying like a baby, he had not had a good cry in almost a year.

"Don't cry you're going to make me cry too!" Morgan started crying too.

It was as if Stalin's heart, melted for good this was a touching moment, "Stop crying! I'm going to cry too!" He could no longer hold it in, broke down and sobbed.

Ahmadinejad could not believe what he was hearing, "What hell is that song?" he asked this was not a part of his master plan.

"It's "On the Wings of Love" by Jeffery Osborn! I danced to his song when I married my wife!" Putin said, and then he started crying.

Obama lost his cool and started crying, "Me too!"

"Maybe Ahmadinejad isn't such an evil idiot savant after all! Group hug!" Medvedev said as he, Obama and Putin cried and hug one another. "I love you Americans!" Medvedev continued to say, then everyone started crying in the assembly, even the high counsel of Iran was touched.

Meanwhile in the spirit world, Stalin's spirit companions Kirov and Mao Zedong saw the whole episode happen from beyond the grave, all the sudden it was as if Mao's heart also melted, "I love you Kirov!" He then did something that he probably had not done when he was touched or for a long time, he cried tears of joy and hugged Kirov tightly.

"I love you too you big asshole!" Kirov said as he hugged Mao and cried.

Ahmadinejad could not be more confused, "Ok then. Stop crying!" he was not touched whatsoever.

"Morgan this is so sweet!" Zarbon broke away from his chains, bent the bars in his cage, walked out of this cage, then bent the bars to Morgan's cage and he hugged her while they cried, "Don't ever leave me again!" he cried.

"I won't!" She said as she started crying too.

"This is so sick, but to the point where it's so sweet, almost reminds me of when I was married to Ekaterina!" Stalin still cried, even though he was not happy that Morgan went back to loving Zarbon, it touched him that they were close to one another.

Morgan then noticed that there was something awkward with this scene, "Wait Zarbon what are you doing in this cage hugging me?" she asked.

"I thought you loved me, I broke out of the other cage why?" he asked still crying.

"You got out of the other cage that means we can escape!" she said.

"You got it boss!" He picked her up and carried her in his arms and he all the sudden got his ability to fly back.

"You're flying! Fly us out of here!" Morgan said.

"Yes madam!" he said, then crashed through the door and then flew her out of the building.

"Ok I've had enough of this cry fest! Draw the curtains!" yelled Ahmadinejad. The curtains were drawn, but there was no Zarbon or Morgan and Ahmadinejad did not notice that they were gone; he did not even bother to look, "Ha! Now I don't need an A-bomb I can just use this good looking blue alien to kill all of you!" he yelled.

"What alien?" Obama said.

Ahmadinejad turned around and saw that Zarbon and his newfound once lost, but found again lover, was gone. "Well he was here, and there was a girl with him too!" he said.

"He needs help!" Putin said, even though the truth was that he rather needed help too.

"Let's get him!" Medvedev said.

"No! No, you do not understand! Please don't!" Everyone jumped him before he could get away.

Hours later, Zarbon landed in Israel and Morgan jumped out of his arms, "Where do we begin to look?" she asked.

"I'll go release my kids now that we're here!" Zarbon said.

"How in the world would you know where they are located?" asked Morgan.

"Trust me as a primal changeling I can smell pretty damn well, and I think I know the scent of my own kids pretty well by now." Zarbon said.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Morgan, all the sudden, she saw the bulldozers knocking down the homes of the Palestinians, "I got some unfinished business to do!" Morgan said.

"What are you thinking of doing?" asked Zarbon.

"I'm going to stop those settlements myself!" Morgan said.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Zarbon said.

"Maybe so, but they can't do anything to me, I'm an American, they'll get into big trouble if they kill or injure me!" she said.

"Good luck with that I'm going to go rescue the kids!" Zarbon said flying off.

Morgan then looked at the bulldozer, she got Goosebumps, "Oh golly how am I going to pull this off?" she asked herself, she then went into a deep thought.

Meanwhile prison the guard walked up to ZJ and Issy's cell, "Since you two are Americans are to be treated specially, we have a movie for you to watch." The guard said.

"What is it?" asked Issy.

"Sex in the City, the movie!" the guard said.

"All right!" Issy said.

"No, I hate that show!" yelled ZJ.

All the sudden there was a fireball that blasted through the prison and Zarbon flew in, "I'm here kids it's all right!" Zarbon said.

"Dad you came to save us!" Issy said.

Zarbon walked up to the prison and karate chopped the bars so that they broke and the kids ran out of the cell, "Can we stay and watch the Sex and the City movie?" asked Issy.

The guard got onto the radio, "We have an interesting situation here!" he said, but he fainted.

"No daughter of mine is going to watch a gay-ass show dedicated to women!" Zarbon said he ran outside with his children running behind him.

"But daddy I want to watch it!" Issy said.

Meanwhile Morgan was still trying to make up her mind about how she could stop those settlements, "I should…no not that either." She said.

All the sudden Mao's ghost appeared, "Maybe I should make my mind up for you!" he then pushed her in front of the bulldozer.

Stalin appeared and looked at Mao, "Now why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because the bitch couldn't make her mind up!" he said.

"Please let her live, please let her live!" Stalin kept saying, hey he liked her.

"This is possibly the first time I've ever heard you beg for someone else's life besides your own." Mao said.

"Don't rub it in Mao." Stalin said.

Morgan then saw the bulldozer coming towards her, "Stop right there, what you are doing is breaking international law!" she said.

"Hey its one of those Palestinians, she could have a bomb attached to her!" yelled the guy in the bulldozer.

"Now do I honestly look Arab to you?" she asked, then she looked at the fancy vale she was wearing that the Iranians gave to her when she was imprisoned, "Oh shit, no wonder I'm sweating badly!" she said.

Netanyahu got onto the radio, "Deal with her." He said.

All the sudden the bulldozer hit her in the head and knocked her out cold, all the sudden just in time Zarbon and the kids showed up, "No!" Zarbon yelled. He then got pissed off, ran into the bulldozer knocking it clear over without a scratch on him. "You hurt the only woman that I've ever loved!" he said.

"Yah and she's American too! So you're in big trouble now!" Issy said.

Morgan woke up in the hospital a day later, "Where am I?" asked Morgan.

"Mom's awake daddy!" Issy said.

Zarbon ran over to Morgan, "Thank God you're all right!" he said hugging her tightly.

"But what happened, did the settlements stop?" asked Morgan.

"They sure did, and the UN forced Netanyahu to resign." Zarbon said.

"I had no idea that they could do that." Morgan said.

"He wasn't right for Israel Morgan." Zarbon said.

"So does that mean that the Palestinians have a home?" asked Morgan.

"For now, I mean they're still fighting, it's not like you brought them together." Zarbon said.

"So I didn't help much then." Morgan said.

"Well to put it a nicer way, you did all you could, I would have done the same thing." Issy said.

"Now what?" asked Morgan.

"We need to get you home," Zarbon said.

All the sudden Obama showed up, "Hello I came to visit the woman that stopped the settlements." Obama said.

"I'm right here sir!" Morgan said with a big grin on her face.

"I also came because I looked at Zarbon's records and it turns out that he's worked for the White House before." Obama said.

"It's true." Zarbon said.

"It also says on your resume that you were a former general of some galactic tyrant named Freezer and that you escaped to earth as a refuge." Obama said.

"It's true, but she's the one that bought me here." Zarbon said kissing Morgan on the cheek.

"I have a question solder, would you like to be promoted general instead of a spy?" asked Obama.

"You mean it?" asked Zarbon.

"It says on your resume that you went to military school when you were fourteen years old and graduated at the top of your class. Plus you helped Freezer take over several planets efficiently." Obama said.

"That would be great sir!" Zarbon said.

"Why don't I get to be a general like Zarbon?" asked Morgan.

"Because you didn't go to military school mom," ZJ said.

Back in Washington DC a few days later, there was a promotion ceremony dedicated to Zarbon, which Morgan and the kids attended along with Morgan's other friends, Jada and his wife Olga, Tre, his girlfriend Little Bird, their infant daughter Taurus, even ZJ and Issy's kids showed up.

"I now make a historical statement, for I'm about to announce that we're going to inaugurate the first, what race are you exactly?" asked Obama.

"I'm a primal changeling sir." Zarbon said.

"I meant what are you referred to, you have turquoise skin." Obama whispered to Zarbon.

"Why does that matter? In outer space we don't look at skin color, we look at species more likely." Zarbon said.

"I now I introduce you to the first primal changeling general the Untied States have ever seen, Zarbon Natasha Mustashi! Serve this country well sir." Obama said putting a metal on Zarbon's earth military uniform.

"I am honored sir!" he said.

Later on after the ceremony Zarbon was talking to his kids when Obama approached him, "Zarbon could I please speak to you alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure just a moment kids," Zarbon walked away with the president.

"I looked at your resume some more, and it said that you were Freezer's personal soothsayer and sorcerer, may I ask if you were a Satanist or not?" asked Obama.

"I don't believe in Satan sir, I only did what I was told to do, it's not like I had a choice in the matter." Zarbon said.

"Right well next time you look for a job, might I give you some advice, you might not want to put down supernatural stuff on your resume you got it?" asked Obama.

"You got it sir!" Zarbon said saluting him. Obama walked away and Zarbon then looked at Morgan, she was standing in front of the Washington DC monument by herself. He walked over to the kids, "ZJ, Issy I must have a word with your mother." He said.

"Sure dad," ZJ said.

As it turned out, she was talking to Stalin's ghost, "I guess this is goodbye then." She said sadly.

"Not for good, just once in a while." Stalin said, he then kissed her on the lips and vanished.

"Ты лети моя душа, потому что ты свободен." Morgan said trying to chock back her tears.

"Morgan there you are!" Zarbon ran up to her, "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you!" Zarbon said.

"I'm just well sitting here by myself…" Morgan said.

"Saying goodbye to him?" Zarbon said sighing.

"Alas yes, because the other half of me flew away, but a newer half of me found me!" Morgan said.

"Who is this newer half you speak of?" asked Zarbon.

"You silly!" She then embraced him and kissed him on the lips, he then kissed her intensely and they kissed for a long time.

End of Story

Note: For the continued sage of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the collection "Unlikely Allies Saga".


End file.
